Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: [COMPLETE] FIC DE KERO : Une nouvelle prof de DCFM qui décide de caser tous les 7èmes années et tous les profs! mais pb : elle s'est oubliée dans l'histoire. DERNIER CHAPITRE : LEMON DMHPSS
1. Nouvelle arrivée!

Je suis re-là pour foutre la merde à Poudlard et caser tous les adolescents bourrés d'hormones! Et les profs aussi!  
  
J'ai eu l'inspiration après avoir lu Smitty le Basilic de Lychee. C'est juste pour l'idée de marieuse. Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic d'ailleurs, elle est géniale!  
  
C'est parti, attachez vos ceintures j'arrive!  
  
Kero, le lézard fou!  
  
Disclamer: rien à moi sauf moi! Tout le reste à J.K. Rowling... ils sont tous légèrement OOC (Out Of Characters) mais bon, c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux (avec mes cheveux! ouh, c'était bien nul ça)  
  
------------------------  
  
Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!   
  
Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle arrivée  
  
Nouvelle année, nouveau prof de DCFM. C'est un passage obligatoire. Harry Potter et compagnie étaient en 7ème et dernière année [c'est la fin!]et n'avaient pas encore vu le/la nouveau prof qui était en retard. Severus Snape était dégoûté car il n'avait toujours pas eu ce poste, soi-disant parce qu'il était LE Maître de Potions de Poudlard, et que jamais personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer tellement il était fort. Pourtant cette année, Dumbledore avait eu du mal à trouver un professeur compétent(?)pour le poste MAUDIT [suspens]. Bref, Severus Snape était assis à sa place habituelle et il remarqua que la seule chaise libre à la table des professeurs était à ses côtés. Il pria alors pour que le/la prof de DCFM ne vienne pas de tout le repas, histoire que la pauvre personne n'ait pas à tenter en vain d'alimenter une conversation en propos futiles et inutiles. Il en profita également pour prier que ce ne soit ni un nouveau Lockhart, ni un ex Gryffis. Il voulait ce poste depuis deux lustres (soit une décénie, dix ans, deux fois cinq ans, cinq fois deux ans, dix fois un an...) alors si en plus un idiot l'avait eu, il allait péter une crise! Toutes ses prières ne furent pas exaucées, mais la plupart quand même...  
  
Harry Potter savait que ce ne serait pas, comme il le désirait, Lupin qui reprendrait le poste, et il voulait pas que ce soit quelqu'un comme Umbridge qui ait le poste parce qu'il ne survivrait pas une autre année à une pétasse en son genre. Il fixait la porte de la Grande Salle en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre sur le/la nouveau prof. Hermione, à côté de lui, vantait les mérites de l'arithmancie, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dise pas son nom pour vérifier s'il écoutait ses conneries. Ron pendant ce temps vantait les mérites de la boustifaille [manger!], bien plus important à ses yeux que les cours du Pr Vector [je sais plus si c'est ça son nom alors pardon si c'est pas ça]  
  
"....tu m'écoutes Harry?"  
  
Décollant ses yeux de la porte il lui lança un "mais bien sur", et alors qu'elle repartait de plus belle il entreprit de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Puis ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un blond, plus du tout gominé car les cheveux ça poussent, et il remarqua qu'il le fixait aussi. Malfoy, étonné, lui jeta alors un regard méprisant et détourna les yeux pour ne pas prendre peur à cause de la vision du rachitique Potty. Harry se surprit à regarder les traits aristocratiques du blond, et alors qu'il détaillait les lèvres fines de sa nemesis, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et commença à se foutre mentalement deux douzaines de gifles, et c'est long... très long... très très long. A la 20ème, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et une jeune fille entra. Elle claqua brutalement les portes et s'avança avec un grand sourire, du genre 'vous allez mourir cette année, je suis une psychopathe... du sang, du sang', bref un grand sourire malicieux plein de promesses alléchantes. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et s'avança vers la table des Professeurs. Une fois que tout le monde reprit ses esprits, parce qu'elle a vraiment bien claqué la porte [et oui la seule non-tapette dans cette fic!], Dumbledore se décida à la présenter  
  
"Voici votre nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal: Mademoiselle..." devant le regard noir de la principale intéressée en entendant ce mot, il se reprit "... euh, non, juste Kero [surprise! C'est moi : quelle surprise!], comme elle n'était pas à Poudlard avant, nous allons d'abord lui attribuer une maison"  
  
Et il sortit le Choixpeau, Choixpeau qui voyant son heure de gloire re-arriver, voulut pousser la chansonnette, vous savez la chanson qui dure et dure et qui en fait chier plus d'un. Kero d'une main sur la bouche(?) de l'objet l'en dissuada. Après une petite réflexion dans sa tête (?) le Choixpeau poussa un majestueux  
  
"SERPENTARD!" [Qui en doutait?]  
  
Kero, super contente d'avoir un reptile psychopathe comme symbole, balança le Choixpeau sur la chaise où il gémit un "ouch, tu m'as fait mal, brute". Tous les Serpentards applaudissaient chaleureusement la nouvelle arrivée, espérant une nouvelle prof partiale qui leur passerait leurs caprices. [niak, et ben non! Sadique jusqu'à la mort!].  
  
Severus Snape était vachement surpris... enfin une Serpentard en prof de DCFM. Il était déjà assez content, enfin il ne le montra pas, il a une réputation à sauvegarder. La nouvelle n'avait pas l'air, comment dire, d'une sorcière. Elle était habillée façon moldue, avec un jean patte d'éph, des baskets en cuir marron, un T-Shirt très large noir avec comme motif: une grenouille chevauchant un crâne humain [cool! C'est moi!]. Bon, franchement on la voyait dans la rue, on pouvait pas penser que c'était une sorcière... par contre pour les cornes de démon et les ailes dans le dos... Ouais enfin, ça choquait pas, ses ailes étaient pour l'instant repliées dans son dos [franchement, où sinon là?]et ses cornes noires étaient pas très grandes, fallait vraiment faire attention pour voir qu'elle en avait.  
  
Bref, la démone -parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une démone- s'assit à côté du mystérieux et très séduisant Professeur de Potions [Severus!!], et à la plus grande satisfaction de ce dernier, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole. Enfin, du moins, pas les deux premières minutes..  
  
"Est-ce que le beau brun à mes côtés à un nom?"  
  
Le "beau brun" en lâcha sa fourchette. 'Comment elle me parle elle! Je m'arrange pour avoir les cheveux gras et elle me lance des fleurs, ça va pas dans sa tête de démone? ...C'est quoi ce sourire? Elle se fout de moi!"  
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
"Potions?  
  
"Exact"  
  
Elle regarda Weasley faire un bras d'honneur à Malfoy, sourit et continua  
  
"Pourquoi cette animosité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor?"  
  
Severus commençait à être ennuyé, elle ne connaissait vraiment pas Poudlard, et vas-y pour trouver une réponse rationnelle à ce fait si commun, c'est vrai ça pourquoi ils voulaient toujours s'entre éviscérer?  
  
"Pourquoi les chats chassent les souris?"  
  
"Pour s'amuser un peu avant de faire un bon petit repas?"  
  
Snape s'imagina deux secondes se faire manger par Black, puis sortant de ses pensées morbides et effrayantes reformula  
  
"Pourquoi les chiens chassent les chats?"  
  
"Pour s'amuser un peu?"[et faire un bon petit repas? lol]  
  
"Bonne réponse"  
  
Kero, regardant de nouveau dans la Salle vit Crabble et Goyle faire des gestes obscènes à Weasley  
  
"Qui est le chien, qui est le chat?"  
  
Bonne question... Repensant à Black et compagnie, Severus avait un parfait exemple...  
  
"Je dirais que les Gryffondors sont plutôt les chiens."  
  
"Oooh, alors il faut renverser les rôles, je crois"  
  
Aaah!  
  
"Une idée?"  
  
"Même plus d'une... au fait la vieille chatte, là du côté, elle m'a parlé d'une certaine partialité quant à des points, j'ai pas tout suivi elle me faisait chier, c'est quoi cette histoire de points?"  
  
Soupirant, Severus se re-souvint qu'elle n'avait pas poser une aile à Poudlard et que c'était un peu normal qu'elle sache rien... il éprouva une soudaine satisfaction d'entendre "vieille chatte" et "me fait chier" dans la même phrase. Une anti-gryffis de plus! Après lui avoir expliqué l'histoire des points en vitesse, elle prit un air déconcerté avant de dire  
  
"Mais c'est complètement con!"  
  
"D'autres propositions à faire peut-être?"  
  
"Non mais franchement, c'est nul les règles. Une règle c'est fait pour être contourner tout en douceur, dans les règles de l'art... euh, il y a pas de règles de l'art donc disons légèrement détournées de façon discrète. Mais il y en a qui sont bien quand même comme 'tu ne massacreras pas ton prochain avant qu'il ne montre une certaine agressivité envers toi... "   
  
Le Maître de Potions n'était pas vraiment d'accord là-dessus, le prochain doit se faire massacrer psychologiquement au moins  
  
"...par contre tu pourras être sadique et le traumatiser à vie verbalement par le sarcasme et l'ironie que tu maîtriseras savamment'"  
  
Ces dernières paroles ravivèrent l'attention de Snape pour la nouvelle arrivée qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de plonger dans son assiette... enfin ses assiettes, parce qu'elle avait un sacré appétit quand même... à croire qu'elle avait pas touché à un plat depuis perpétuité... mais elle ne finira donc jamais de manger?... encore et encore et encore... attention 3ème part de dessert... 4ème part... 5ème part???... mais où ça va tout ça?... comment ça, ça part dans le sport, quel sport?... c'est quoi le sport en chambre? [lol]... comment ça, le narrateur va servir de punching ball?...mais euh, une seconde c'est moi le narrateur? je vais pas m'auto-défenestrer quand même?... hein? je suis un narrateur extérieur omniscient pour les facilités de l'histoire, ah bon... mais je suis qui alors?... comment ça on en sait rien et on s'en fout?...  
  
TBC...   
  
--------------------  
  
Des remarques? Ça vous a plu? Déplu? Signalez-le par une review en appuyant sur le bouton Go en bas. Merci... parce que s'il n'y a pas assez de reviews je ne publie pas la suite. Niak!  
  
Le premier chapitre est assez court mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite est plus longue... et le narrateur poussera sûrement encore des cris de désespoir quant à son identité non révélée, le pauvre, je vais quand même le renseigner un peu... narrateur (car tel est ton nom) tu es une partie de mon être schyzophrène, si si je te jure mais tu n'es pas vraiment en moi, tu es telle la mouche écrasée sur la table qui ne fait pas pour autant partie de la table mais quand même aussi... tu as compris? comment ça non?... et puis démerde-toi! personne ne comprend ma partie philosophe [et pour cause]  
  
Bref, laissez-moi des reviews si vous voulez savoir la suite cliquez sur go! si vous voulez m'encourager ou me décourager dans ma recherche de la connerie profonde, cliquez sur go!, si vous ne voulez rien du tout et que vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous êtes là, cliquez quand même sur go! 


	2. Premier cours

Deuxième chapitre, parce que vous avez été sages et vous m'avez envoyé des reviews. C'est bien.   
  
Kero, la grenouille maléfique  
  
Disclamer: rien à moi sauf moi! tout à J.K.Rowling et aux Monty Python. Vous me direz où est le rapport? Je vous répondrais, lisez, vous verrez bien. La marque Nutella ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais le pot oui!! manger! manger!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard !  
  
Chapitre 2: Premier cours (hommage au Monty Python!)  
  
Kero atteignit sa salle de classe, se perdant d'abord un peu. Mais, bon, comme elle avait prévu qu'elle se perdrait, elle était partie un peu, beaucoup, en avance. A l'instant où elle entrait, la cloche retentit. 'ouf à l'heure'  
  
Elle fit entrer ses élèves. Ce matin elle avait cours avec les 7èmes années [tiens comme c'est étrange], et c'était un cours double Gryffondors-Serpentards [non les coïncidences je vous jure!]. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et attendait que les élèves sortent leurs affaires et s'installent. C'était long, le lundi matin est dur pour les pauvres étudiants, mais pas pour la pète-la-forme-toute-la-journée-depuis-6h-du-mat-jusqu'à-23h30 qu'est Kero. On dit que la patience est une qualité, à ce moment on peut dire que Kero n'a pas cette qualité.  
  
"Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, réveillez-vous, les vacances c'est fini! [ouh c'est sadique]. J'espère pour vous que vous êtes pas toujours flegmatiques comme ça parce que sinon ce sera un jeu d'enfant de vous massacrer. Même un misérable veracrasse pourrait vous tuer si vous êtes aussi mous, bande de larves!"  
  
Harry Potter, assit tout derrière avec Ron murmura entre ses dents "une future Snape" [merci!] et Ron approuva. Toute la classe se dépêcha de s'installer pour éviter de perdre bêtement des points. Parce que si elle réagit comme Snape, elle peut aussi avoir la détente facile [pour les points bande de pervers!]. Harry espérait au moins qu'elle saurait faire un cours correct et qu'elle n'allait pas s'acharner sur lui comme Severus et son corps de rêve... Harry se punit mentalement lui et ses idées libidineuses sur tous les hommes de Poudlard, rectification, sur tous les beaux hommes de Poudlard... c'est à dire deux personnes. Il veut quand même pas de Dumby le Riry, ni d'Hagrid, ni de Voldemort... une seconde il est pas à Poudlard celui-là... si? . Bref, après avoir pensé à Crabble et Goyle et s'être automatiquement dégoûté de la vie et rendu son membre complètement inactif [bon là vous pouvez être pervers c'est permis], Kero le regarda bizarrement. Il crut à un moment qu'elle lisait ses pensées, mais se dit que c'est sûrement son air distrait qui avait joué en sa faveur pour ce regard étrange. Bref, il attendit que son prof commence, et elle commença [ben logique quoi, ils allaient pas passer une heure à glander... qui a dit si seulement?]  
  
"Bon, comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez pu faire avec vos anciens profs qui sont soit morts, soit ont démissionné pour cause de crise de nerfs et de maladies incurables, je pense qu'on va commencer par quelque chose d'assez simple... si vous avez une baguette [mais non pervers!]. Alors je sais pas ce que vous pensez d'un cours de DFCM mais à la base il vous faut vos baguettes, c'est pas un cours de boxe ou d'aïkido que je donne... Dommage d'ailleurs"  
  
La dernière remarque ne passa pas inaperçue, et si quelqu'un avait voulu taper causette pendant un de ses cours, il venait de se débarrasser de cette envie pour garder la vie sauve, ou au moins ne pas se faire castrer par une prof en colère. Ils n'avaient pas sorti leur baguette par habitude avec Umbridge et parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas que le premier cours serait de la pratique. Ils prirent leur baguette et les posèrent sur leur table. Harry se surprit encore à observer Malfoy qui s'était dangereusement penché pour rattraper la baguette qui glissait vers le bord opposé de la table. Un afflux de sang dans son bas ventre le fit souffrir le temps qu'il s'imagine autre chose et comme il rougit rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir été excité par le Serpentard, Kero se douta de quelque chose et prit un air plein de promesses...  
  
Bref, Kero sortit une cage recouverte d'une étoffe vert-sombre. Les élèves se rappelèrent d'un certain passage [tome 2 page?] avec Lockhart, où ils avaient découvert des lutins de Cornouailles sous l'étoffe. Ils se dirent qu'il y avait quand même moins de chance avec elle d'avoir ce genre de surprise, quoique... c'est vrai on sait jamais, prenez Snape par exemple, un jour ils avaient préparé une potion de beauté avec lui... bon d'accord il avait agi sous Imperium mais ça n'empêche!  
  
Elle releva l'étoffe et... tindin! ....toute la classe éclata de rire.  
  
"Le prochain rire s'élevant d'une bouche j'enlève des points..."dit-elle avec un grand sourire  
  
Toute la classe fut silencieuse [quelle autorité!]  
  
"Bien, bon maintenant quelqu'un veut me dire pourquoi il riait?"  
  
Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard significatif et ils essayèrent de s'empêcher de rire, mais Harry ne résista pas à la tentation et la prof avec un grand sourire vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Se calmant instantanément, Harry se demanda si elle savait faire le baiser du Détraqueur et prit peur, de un parce que si oui, il voulait pas qu'elle l'approche et de deux, il préfère les hommes et si non il veut pas se faire castrer non plus.  
  
"Je peux savoir ton nom?"  
  
Harry s'étonna que quelqu'un ne sache pas qui il était. et dans un sens ça lui fit plaisir. Mais bon  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Bien... et bien Harry tu as dix points en moins pour ta maison. Heureux?"  
  
"Pas vraiment"  
  
"Mais tu as l'infini bonheur de m'informer de la raison de ton violent rire. Quelle joie et honneur ! Allez vas-y, j'écoute"  
  
Bon, un prof appelant un élève par son prénom, c'est bizarre, une prof faisant de l'ironie à la Snape, ça fait peur, une prof de DCFM qui présente cette chose à une classe, c'est drôle.  
  
"Et bien, ce n'est qu'un lapin"  
  
Elle se releva et dans un grand geste majestueux qui failli foutre une claque à toutes les personnes l'entourant, elle dit d'une façon théâtrale  
  
"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel lapin, c'est le fameux lapin tueur!"  
  
Vu l'air de Malfoy quelques rangées plus loin, il en savait autant que Harry sur le lapin tueur [pff, amateur]  
  
"Me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler! Le lapin tueur! Qui peut en achever 10 à 5 mètres de distance, qu'aucun combat à l'épée [sauf les épées Durandil!] ne peut abattre! Bon d'accord c'est très rare comme créature mais quand même bande d'inculte!"  
  
Hermione Granger en bonne je-fais-semblant-de-m'y-connaître-et-je-vais-me-faire-remballer-méchant-par-la-brune-sadique-qui-se-reassoit-de-nouveau-sur-le-bureau, leva la main et attendit... longtemps.....  
  
"Ton nom?"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
Cherchant dans les souvenirs de l'essai de discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le mystérieux professeur de potions [bave] Kero se souvint que l'élève levait tout le temps la main pour poser des questions stupides et se faire remarquer par ses connaissances limitées de pauvre adolescente abandonnée de tous et passant ses journées à la bibliothèque. Enfin c'est ce que Severus lui avait dit.  
  
"Une question peut-être?"  
  
"Oui, comment différencie-on cette créature d'un lapin normal?"  
  
"J'allais y venir arrête de me poser des questions stupides, tu fais perdre du temps"  
  
Tous les Serpentards rirent à cette remarque  
  
"J'avais dit personne ne rit! Ça énerve le lapin. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard"  
  
Les Serpentards avaient vraiment plus envie de rire, une prof serpentaresque qui leur enlevait des points. De nombreux infarctus furent évités mais les crises d'asthme et d'hyper ventilation étaient nombreuses.  
  
"Bref, le lapin tueur est très très rare. La dernière fois qu'on en a vu un, à part ici maintenant devant vous, c'était le roi Arthur et ses chevaliers qui avaient eu affaire à lui. Beaucoup était mort à cause de ses petits crocs. Il a fallu du temps avant de lancer la Sainte grenade en comptant jusqu'à 3, et ni 5 et 6 encore moins, mais 3, pour détruire ce monstre sournois"  
  
Pansy Parkinson leva la main. Etonnée, Kero après demande du nom la laissa parler  
  
"C'est quoi une grenade, je suppose que vous parlez pas du fruit?"  
  
Après s'être masser l'arête du nez et s'être répétée une bonne dizaine de fois "mon dieu mais quelle conne", Kero répondit d'une voix mielleuse à la Snape  
  
"Tu sais ce que c'est une bombe?"  
  
"Ben, à peu près..."  
  
"Très convaincant. Bon si je te dis guerre du Vietnam, tu sais pas ce que c'est non plus? Deuxième guerre mondiale, et première aussi? Hiroshima?"  
  
"Euh... "  
  
Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, elle s'humecta ses lèvres et reprit  
  
"D'accooord... Laisse moi deviner tu es une sang pure?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Et tu as la haine des moldus?"  
  
"Assez oui"  
  
"D'accord, ben moi j'aime pas les sorciers et je sais ce que c'est qu'une baguette, alors ouvre un dico et si tu arrives à lire cherche le mot et lit la définition! D'ailleurs pour le prochain cours je veux que tu me ramènes la définition recopiée, juste pour voir si t'as fait l'effort de te demander ce que voulaient dire les mots se succédant dans le dico. Compris?"  
  
"Oui mademoiselle"  
  
"Et on m'appelle pas mademoiselle, j'aime pas j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille fille avec des chats quand on dit ça, et je suis pas comme la Prof de Métamorphose. Bon, tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom, ou alors mieux... ne m'appelez pas. Bon, donc je disais que le lapin tueur est très très dangereux. Quelqu'un veut-il s'approcher? ...Personne? Gryffondor c'est pas égale à héroïsme et courage démesuré du genre je fonce dans le tas et je réfléchis après? ...Bon, je devrais dire à votre prof de potions qu'il m'a raconté que des conneries alors!"  
  
Harry Potter, excédé, se leva et s'approcha du méchant lapin tueur. Depuis le début du cours il avait l'impression que la prof n'arrêtait pas de se mordre les lèvres, et il se demandait pourquoi et eut la réponse  
  
"Dites-moi franchement... vous y avez cru à cette histoire de lapin tueur? !"  
  
Toute la classe livide essayait de reprendre ses esprits face à cet aveu. La prof était morte de rire et se foutait délibérément de la gueule de tout le monde. Elle sortit le lapin de sa cage, souffla un bon coup pour se calmer puis elle le plaça dans les bras d'Harry Potter qui ne réagissait pas. Il fut bien forcé de réagir quand le lapin le mordit. Pris de surprise, il le lâcha au sol en gueulant  
  
"Putain de saloperie de sale bête!"  
  
"C'est pas très constructif comme phrase ça. Bon, vous avez vu comme quoi c'est sournois un lapin... d'ailleurs où il est passé?"  
  
Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la salle, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle voyait plus le lapin  
  
"Bon, c'est le moment de voir si vous savez vous servir de la magie, je rajoute des points à celui qui avec sa baguette, trouve et remet dans sa cage le lapin. Aucun contact physique pour éviter les morsures. Et puis ça vous fait un entraînement pour des bébêtes plus grosse qu'on verra plus tard. Comme c'est le premier cours je savais pas quoi faire et puis j'avais envie de ne rien faire. Au fait, je plaisantais depuis le début j'ai enlevé de points à personne."  
  
"Ça veut dire que je dois pas recopier la définition pour demain?"  
  
"Non là je plaisantais pas, vaut mieux pour toi que tu la recopies. Bon vous me le trouvez ce lapin?"  
  
Ils se mirent tous à la tache, et Potter se retrouva de nouveau à mater Malfoy. La prof remarquant cela intervint  
  
"Au fait Harry, tu viendra me voir à la fin de l'heure, j'ai quelque chose à te dire"  
  
Se demandant de quoi il allait encore être accusé, Harry acquiesça de la tête et l'envoya chier mentalement. Ouais, enfin il l'aimait bien quand même la prof, il y a eu pire. Finalement il la voyait bien faire ami-ami avec Snape. Histoire qu'elle essaye de le faire rire. Ça doit faire peur, Snape qui rit, se dit-il mentalement, ouais enfin mentalement il pensait surtout au cul de Malfoy, et un truc à trois avec Snape? 'Hiiiiiii Harry clame ta joie ça fait peur!' [il a pas tort, s'il pousse vraiment des cris comme ça... ]  
  
Finalement Draco trouva le lapin et réussit l'exploit de lancer un Wingardium Leviosa pour le remettre dans la cage. Kero s'ennuyant déjà, ouvrit un pot de Nutella et regarda l'heure [olala déjà? ...même pas], elle vit qu'il restait encore pas mal de temps, alors à son plus grand désespoir, elle ferma le pot de Nutella, le rangea, puis décida d'être très sadique  
  
"Interro de connaissance!"  
  
"QUOI!"  
  
C'est sadique vous me direz  
  
"Mais on a encore rien appris!"  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste que vous me disiez en vrac tout ce que vous avez appris comme sorts. Bon d'ac c'est pas précis, bon alors on va dire... contre les épouvantards!"  
  
"Riddiculus!"  
  
"Mouais c'est bien, bon alors pour les vampires?"  
  
"On a pas étudié les vampires."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, bon alors je sais quoi faire au prochain cours! Ouais! Je ramène un spécimen vivant et je vous saigne à blanc avec lui!"  
  
Ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle était folle, rectification, ils la regardèrent comme la folle qu'elle était. Après une bonne dizaine de questions, et de l'étonnement "vous avez fait les loups-garous mais pas les vampires?", la sonnerie retentit enfin, et à part Hermione qui était déçue de ne rien avoir appris de nouveau, enfin deux trois trucs mais pas plus, les élèves étaient assez satisfaits. Harry resta dans la salle et une fois Malfoy et ses acolytes à la traîne partis, la porte refermée il fut seul avec Kero.  
  
"Vous vouliez me parler Professeur"  
  
"Prends un verre je t'en prie. Ouais, bon c'est à propos de ton désir ardent pour le blond à pourcentage vélane qui vient de sortir"  
  
Harry se sentit rougir à la vitesse de la lumière, c'est-à-dire très très rapidement 3,8 quelque chose par seconde et faillit avaler de travers son verre. Bref, déjà c'était pas ses affaires, ensuite... c'était si visible que ça!  
  
"Vous racontez n'importe quoi Professeur!"  
  
"Oh, tu te calmes l'ado attardé aux pulsions incontrôlables! Non mais! C'est moi qui fait la loi ici. Donc je disais que pour que tu écoutes en cours et que tu ne sois pas distrait, par l'arrière train si accueillant de la blonde, tu devrais aller le voir, te le faire et puis c'est tout"  
  
"Ça va pas de me dire ça! Je vais pas le jeter s'il accepte! ....Oups!"  
  
"Merci pour le renseignement! Secret bien gardé. Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait des sentiments ou que du désir. Tu as besoin d'aide? Tu peux tout me dire si t'as un problème, je t'aide, ok?"  
  
"C'est que du désir, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, je voulais juste dire qu'il paraît que c'est un bon coup.. et pourquoi je parle de ça avec vous!! Vous avez mis du veritaserum dans mon thé!"  
  
"Non! Je fais pas ça, j'ai juste mis du cannabis. t'as pas cours de potions? Au fait, tu vas agir selon tes émotions pendant un moment... bonne chance, cours double."  
  
"NON! Me laissez pas tout seul avec lui, je vais lui sauter dessus et il sera écoeuré par moi, je veux pas!"  
  
Harry s'accrochait désespéramment à la jambe de Kero qui aime assez qu'on la supplie, mais là non c'est pas trop intéressant  
  
"TU vas Y aller, et TU vas TE jeter sur LUI et après TU T'arranges pour qu'IL tombe sous le PEU de charme que TU as. COMPRIS?"  
  
"Vous êtes méchante!"  
  
"Merci, je sais... alors qu'est ce que tu attends?"  
  
"Je vais dire à Dumbledore que vous m'avez dorgué!"  
  
"Drogué par dorgué! Tu sais plus ce que tu dis, pourtant j'en ai pas mis beaucoup. mouais, bon je te déstonise [ne cherchez pas ce mot n'existe pas] mais tu dois te jeter dessus sinon je te punirai! Et je veux au moins une fois vous voir vous roulez une pelle!"  
  
"Maieuh. ze veux ma moman"  
  
"Elle est plus là depuis longtemps, t'es vraiment défoncé! Tu aurais du me dire que tu tenais pas"  
  
"Ze savais pas ke vous alliez me shooter!"  
  
"Mouais tu le ferais pas exprès pour pas aller en cours?"  
  
"Nan madame!"  
  
Elle l'emmena à l'Infirmerie et se promit d'arranger le coup entre Riry et Dray d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'une bonne dose d'alcool dans les veines des deux ado. et enfermés dans la salle à demande avec des objets pas très catholiques? ...  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------  
  
Bientôt la suite, mais laissez moi des reviews pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. Voilà à la prochaine... (c'est quand? je sais pas  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Nymia, Rogua, Dawn the veela, Oona Heera, Cristal angel : merci et je continue!  
  
Ombrefeu: mais attends avant de bouder très chère professeur, il est pas pour moi!(snif!)  
  
Mgane Malefoy: oula, mais j'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, je suis très tolérante, je suis même pour dans un certain sens (je suis bi si tu as lu ma bio donc franchement...merci quand même de m'avoir prévenue)  
  
Snape Girl1: tu peux me tutoyer tu sais... sinon c'est sur que Snapy si attendait pas, c'est pourquoi je l'ai dit!  
  
A la prochaine! 


	3. Voisins de palier

J'ai des reviews!! Contente!! Mais pas assez à mon goûts! Raboulez les reviews...Pardon je m'emporte, bref, alors voilà, c'est bien parce que vous voulez la suite et que j'ai décidé de la mettre aujourd'hui parce que j'avais du temps à tuer. (A mort le temps!) Voilà.  
  
Kero, la salamandre baveuse  
  
Disclamer: Rien à moi sauf moi! Tout à JKR, aux compagnies des alcooliques anonymes, aux chanteurs cités, à Nutella, et à Tolkien, et aux Monty (parce qu'on en parle encore un peu)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Voisins de palier  
  
Kero était désespérée, le coup du cannabis n'avait pas fonctionné et Pomfresh l'avait regardée bizarre quand elle avait amené Harry. Ben quoi, elle y pouvait rien si son pote démon lui avait donné une dose capable de faire délirer le plus grand toxico mortel. Faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Snape s'il n'avait pas du veritaserum finalement... Fin des cours, elle atterrit aux cachots où il faisait assez frais à son grand bonheur. Elle avait toujours eu la chambre la plus froide chez elle, d'ailleurs c'était aussi celle qui avait le plus chopé la crève dans sa famille maintenant qu'on y pense... coïncidence?  
  
Bref, elle entreprit, en tant qu'artiste dessinatrice inspirée qu'avec la musique à fond, de mettre la musique à fond et de dessiner des scènes de massacres [ouais! C'est moi! Je suis fière!]. Elle en était à écouter Inject the venom de AC/DC à fond dans les cachots, et ça résonne, quand quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle continua avec l'encre rouge à tracer une mare de sang à côté de la tête décapitée du perso féminin que l'on qualifiera de chochotte qu'elle avait dessinée (dixième dessin depuis qu'elle était rentrée). Puis elle se souvint que sa porte n'était jamais fermée à clé et qu'il faudrait pas que l'idée passe à celui qui frappait à la porte de tourner la poignée. Mais bon, finissant son dessin, elle changea de CD dans son ordi chéri qu'elle avait réussi à faire fonctionner à Poudlard grâce à quelques sorts illégaux [chut!]. Queen résonnait dans la pièce et plus aucun coup à la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à commencer un autre dessin lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle fit un bon de 15 mètres de haut, enfin non, en fait elle sursauta, et allait prendre la main et la briser menue quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Snape. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air passablement ennuyé. Non, en fait, il était très énervé   
  
"C'est à quel sujet?" lui dit-elle passablement ennuyée qu'il lui ait fait faire une rature de la taille de l'Ecosse  
  
"Tu sais l'heure qu'il est abrutie?"  
  
"Non, deux secondes andouille [c'est affectueux]"  
  
D'un coup d'oeil, elle lut 23h15  
  
"Ben quoi? dans 1/4 d'heure j'éteins tout"  
  
"Oui peut-être mais en attendant, premièrement tu as du enfreindre pas mal de règles pour faire fonctionner cette chose...  
  
"un ordinateur"  
  
"...cet ordinateur et deuxièmement, il y en a dans la pièce à côté qui essaie de se bourrer la gueule seul et tranquillement et la musique de fou ne m'aide pas"  
  
Enfin, Severus aimait bien ce genre de musique, mais quand t'essayes d'oublier le monde extérieur c'est pas pratique non plus  
  
"Tu te bourres la gueule sans moi! Tu n'as pas honte t'aurais du me prévenir! Attends j'éteins tout et je viens prendre une bouteille chez toi!"  
  
"L'expression c'est un verre chez toi"  
  
"Oui mais j'ai l'intention d'en prendre plus... sauf si t'as des verres de 75cL?"  
  
"Non, et tu ne viens pas dans mes appartements non plus"  
  
Severus n'ayant pas rangé et était aussi, si ce n'est pas plus, bordélique que Kero, il voulait personne chez lui. En plus, unE démonE! Non mais ça va pas, surtout que celle là avait l'air d'avoir un penchant pour lui. (pas de viol! promis!) Et lui il demandait qu'on le laisse tranquille en tant qu'être solitaire sans ami depuis qu'il est entré du bon côté. [snif c'est triste]. Et c'est là qu'on se dit que le bon côté est aussi nul que le mauvais.  
  
"Si je viens et puis comme ça tu seras tranquille! plus de musique!"  
  
"Peut-être mais je ne serais plus seul"  
  
"Mais si, tu seras seul avec moi!"  
  
Réfléchissant légèrement à la situation, une petite voix lui dit "oui une beuverie et des délires", l'autre "non ton stoïcisme légendaire"  
  
"Oui mais non, bonne nuit"  
  
"Si tu crois te débarrasser de moi comme ça!" Air très sadique de Kero [qui a dit, tu as toujours un air sadique?]  
  
"Pitié, j'essaie d'oublier ma misérable vie alors je veux m'apitoyer sur mon sort tout seul"  
  
"Tu ne serais pas un peu suicidaire sur les bords?"  
  
"Moi, non"  
  
"Allez laisse moi rester avec toi siteplé Severus"  
  
"Pas d'air de chien battu avec moi"  
  
ça lui rappelait trop Black, et avec elle ça pouvait fonctionner l'air de cocker triste [je suis très persuasive quand je veux]  
  
"Allez, laisse moi me bourrer la gueule avec toi!"  
  
"Non"  
  
"Sinon je te jure que tu me le paieras et que je ferais croire à tout le monde que je t'ai violé! ou alors pire que tu as entrenu une relation avec un loup garou que je ne citerai pas, et attention, le super amant de ce loup garou viendra te péter la gueule!"  
  
Considérant la réplique digne de sa maison, il était sur le point d'accepter  
  
"T'es pas à Serpentard pour rien..."  
  
En fait, c'est plutôt la peur de l'homme baraqué, qui accessoirement était l'amant d'un loup garou particulièrement féroce les nuits de pleine lune.  
  
"Merci, alors?"  
  
Il soupira et céda.  
  
"Bon d'accord viens, mais si tu dis à Dumbledore que je me saoule en tant que professeur consciencieux, je te donnerais une potion à laquelle tu ne survivras pas"  
  
"D'accord, je peux le dire à toute ma classe de 7ème année de Gryffi alors?"  
  
Il faillit sourire mais resta stoïque  
  
"Finalement je penche pour t'étrangler"  
  
Ils atteignirent les appartements de Snape, qui n'était qu'à une porte de ceux de Kero, et là surprise! Il avait tous les livres de Tolkien au plus grand plaisir de Kero qui commença à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque  
  
"Mais c'est génial! Whoa! Celui là je l'ai pas lu! Tu me le prêtes Sev!"  
  
"Pas de familiarité! Et arrête de fouiller dans mes appartements!"  
  
"Pourquoi t'as des Playwizard à cacher?"  
  
"NON!"  
  
"C'est bon je plaisante! Bon tu me le prêteras alors?"  
  
"Si tu veux"  
  
Elle est exaspérante quand elle veut... et elle veut souvent!  
  
"Merci!"  
  
Elle le suivit jusqu'au canapé si accueillant, c'est à dire noir et très doux, et s'assit à côté de lui en tailleur.  
  
"Mais je t'en prie fais comme chez toi!"  
  
"Ben quoi! Je me mets en condition de 'je me prépare à me saouler avec le séduisant prof de potions de Poudlard'"  
  
"J'apprécierai que tu arrêtes de me qualifier par ce genre de terme, dragonne"  
  
"On ne se sert pas de ma famille contre moi! Stupide mortel!"  
  
"Touché un point faible?"  
  
"Sadique?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Donc je répète beau brun que je préparais à te saouler pour te faire dévoiler tes penchants pour la gente masculine"  
  
Si Snape ne s'était pas entraîner toute sa vie à ne pas rougir, il aurait rougi. Et comme il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il rougit.  
  
"Whoa, tu es humain finalement! Tu peux rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée! [j'affectionne cette expression désolée]"  
  
"Mais tu vas te taire à la fin!"  
  
C'était très énervant pour lui de se faire déstabiliser surtout qu'habituellement personne n'y arrive. 'Enfer et damnation elle est chiante à essayer de sympathiser.'  
  
"Tu perds patience là, attention"  
  
"Je vais être franc... tu m'emmerdes profondément"  
  
"Merci je sais, chieuse professionnelle, 50 dollars de l'heure pour faire chier la personne de votre choix, gratuit si vous êtes brun ténébreux et que vous m'offrez votre corps!"  
  
"Oh mon dieu elle est folle, elle veut pas se calmer deux secondes"  
  
"Tu parlais à voix haute"  
  
"Santé"  
  
Et il avala coup sec le contenu de son verre. Comme Kero avait arrêté de parler il s'inquiéta un peu. Elle avait l'air pensive  
  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
  
"Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi!"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Ben tu es très bien, fonce vas dire à ton homme que tu veux de lui"  
  
"Tu es folle"  
  
"De ton corps!"  
  
Faut-il préciser que pour oser dire ça, elle avait déjà bu la moitié d'une bouteille de tequila? [non parce que je le dis pas habituellement je le pense très très fort seulement] Et qu'elle essayait désespérément de lui faire avouer son homosexualité?  
  
"Sauvez-moi" 'je suis gay!'[Arrête de le penser, dis-le!]  
  
"Ben merci, j'apprécie! Moi j'ai rajouté 10 points à Serpentard et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies!"  
  
Il but une bonne gorgée à la bouteille, et la regarda perplexe  
  
"C'est aussi ta maison pourquoi diable ce serait pour moi que tu aurais rajouté des points?"  
  
"Parce que franchement pour remettre un lapin dans une cage..."  
  
"Un lapin..."  
  
Il rebut une grande gorgée de Fire Whisky pour tenter d'assimiler l'information. Si vous savez l'expression qu'à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau, et bien c'est à peu de chose près la même chose.  
  
"t'aurais du voir la tête des élèves, je leur ai fait croire pendant un bon quart d'heure que c'était un lapin tueur sournois, très très très méchant"  
  
"Tu as vraiment fait ça?"  
  
"Ouais et personne osait s'approcher j'ai fini par péter un délire quand le balafré la prit en main et que le lapin l'a mordu. T'aurais du voir ça, il a lâché le lapin, hurlé et juré, puis ils ont passé un autre quart d'heure à chercher le lapin qui s'était réfugié sous une armoire. Ils sont pas doués! Franchement et ils sont en 7ème année! Ça fait peur. Ils sont aussi rapides dans ta matière?"  
  
Ils étaient en effet aussi rapide dans sa matière, et encore Kero devait s'estimer heureuse de pas être prof d'Histoire de la Magie, matière passionnante pour elle [on y croit!]  
  
"Un lapin... une demi-heure à parler d'un lapin..." si Severus avait été cardiaque, il serait déjà mort et enterré, alors heureusement qu'il ne l'était pas.  
  
"Tu tiens le coup? Tu sais fallait bien passer le temps, et puis Dumbledore il m'a prévenu que je devenais prof hier midi alors tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer des cours."  
  
"UN LAPIN!"   
  
"Mais t'es sur que ça va?" [non mais il fait peur tellement il est surpris et énervé]  
  
"Et tu vas faire quoi au prochain cours? Un blaireau?"  
  
"Si t'insistes pour venir."  
  
"Salope!"  
  
"Tu es bourré... tu jures" constata calmement Kero, trop calmement, du genre, j'ai pas la force de m'énerver tellement j'ai bu  
  
"Non mais franchement! Je vais te tuer!"  
  
"Attends, laisse moi poser la bouteille, faut pas gâcher. Allez vas-y achève-moi!"  
  
"Mais t'es folle? !"  
  
"Oui, j'ai des penchants SM, je sais"  
  
Et c'est la moins saoule des deux on précise.  
  
"Mouais personne ne me résiste, c'est vrai"  
  
Et là Kero se retient de lui sauter dessus. Elle a l'habitude de s'empêcher de sauter sur les gars. [Des fois ça marche pas, des fois j'arrive me contrôler... self control c'est important... *on y croit* quoi? *self contrôle mon oeil!* maieuh, tiens Draco est passé par là *où ça! (s'éloigne) Draco reviens!* débarrassée de cette folle, non mais c'est ma fic!]  
  
"Ça y est, t'es saoul!"  
  
"Non, juste moins sobre qu'avant"   
  
Severus avait gardé tout son esprit logique même rond comme une barrique  
  
"Ça revient au même, ton esprit perspicace s'est fait la malle!"  
  
On pouvait entendre la conscience de Severus dire à l'esprit perspicace: 'reviens, reviens!'  
  
"Mais non, là je sais que je dois te tuer, bon allons-y"  
  
"Non pas les chatouilles! ....Severus! Arrête! Non laisse moi tranquille, j'ai compris arrête! Tu sais même pas pourquoi tu dois me tuer!"  
  
Il s'arrêta net, et réfléchit un moment, tentant de raccorder les synapses endormies par l'alcool  
  
"C'est vrai ça, pourquoi encore ? Allez pour exister"  
  
et il reprit au plus grand malheur de Kero qui en a tué pour moins que ça  
  
"NON!! Laisse moi respirer un moment! Arrête!"  
  
Bon, il s'arrêta pris d'une envie de vodka et déstabilisé par le coup de pied vicieux... au tibia de Kero. Se levant, il alla chercher une bouteille pendant que Kero reprenait difficilement ces esprits, pour le peu qu'elle a [c'est beau l'auto dérision quand même!]. Il se rassit, mais bon, il prenait toute la place sur le canapé parce qu'il commençait à se coucher dessus, la tête sur les genoux de la prof de DCFM [bave! Je suis à la bonne place moi!]  
  
"Mmmmm, dormir"  
  
"Sev, tu sais où tu es?"  
  
"Sur un nuage alcoolisé à la vodka?"  
  
"Mouais en quelques sorte. Mais plus précisément"  
  
"De la bonne vodka!"  
  
"Severus, embrasse moi!"  
  
"Pas assez saoul!"  
  
"Dis moi, il y aurait Malfoy à ma place tu lui sauterais dessus?"  
  
Severus avala de travers la moitié de la bouteille de vodka, bien que complètement imbibé, il ne devait pas avouer qu'il fantasmait sur Lucius, qui est malheureusement hétéro à fond. il espérait juste que son fils qui avait bien grandi soit gay  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Pas intéressé?"  
  
"Non, veux juste dormir et rien d'autre"  
  
"Bon alors je pense que ça te gène pas si je prends du veritaserum pour caser deux abrutis dans ma classe de 7ème année qui n'arrêtent pas de s'exciter mutuellement?"  
  
"Hein?"  
  
Synapses comateuses  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Oui dragonne?"  
  
"T'as compris ce que je t'ai dit?"  
  
"Euh, presque, tu joues à la marieuse?"  
  
Une synapse connectée  
  
"Ouais! Je vais caser tout le bahut!"  
  
Information assimilée  
  
"Pas moi par pitié!"  
  
"Mais non voyons, je te fais assez souffrir dans mes fics, je vais pas en plus te caser et écrire une autre fic slash"[mais si]  
  
"Tes quoi?"  
  
"Laisse tomber t'es trop jeune, c'est pas de ton âge le puceau"  
  
"Je ne suis pas vierge!"  
  
Réponse trop rapide, Kero avec le jeu des question-réponses rapides tenta de lui faire avouer...  
  
"Gay ou hétéro ou bi?"  
  
"Gay"  
  
Cri de désespoir de Kero qui bavait devant ce corps de rêve, mais bon elle s'en doutait et espérait secrètement faire un ménage à trois SEV/HARRY/DRACO... intéressant  
  
"Yes! Je le savais!"  
  
"Oh c'est bon, c'est qui les 2 abrutis?"  
  
"Euh, tu veux pas savoir, vraiment tu ne veux pas savoir"  
  
"Mais si, allez dis moi, je garderais le secret"  
  
"C'est pas comme si t'avais quelqu'un à qui le dire aussi à part moi"  
  
"Salope!"  
  
"Bon c'est pas fini tu connais que ça comme insulte?"  
  
"...Connasse!" [Oo; je m'en prends plein la gueule]  
  
"Ouais bon d'accord, alors tu veux vraiment savoir?"  
  
"Vi"  
  
"Bon ben c'est le balafré et le vélane"  
  
"Hein?"  
  
Tente de nier l'impossible  
  
"Ben Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Pardon!"  
  
A cette nouvelle, Severus dessaoula vite fait et se redressa  
  
"Tu te fous de ma gueule!"  
  
"Non pas du tout, tu m'aides alors"  
  
"Plutôt crever que de voir ces deux là ensemble!"  
  
"T'es jaloux de Malfoy?"  
  
"Je louche pas sur mes étudiants moi!"  
  
Insistance sur le 'moi'  
  
"Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça! misérable mortel!"  
  
"Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu mates les 7ème année, surtout Malfoy d'ailleurs!"  
  
Jubilation intérieure de Kero parce que Sev aime pas qu'elle mate Malfoy... truc à trois! [Youpi!]  
  
"Mais comment tu sais ça!"  
  
"Hein, de quoi? Mais non sois pas ridicule, comment peux-tu croire que je te regarde, t'es qu'une... démone"  
  
Cherche l'insulte là dedans  
  
"Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était moi que tu matais..."  
  
Changement de sujet  
  
"... Et puis j'ai l'intention de caser Rusard avec McGonagall, et Dumbledore avec Trelawney, et..."  
  
"Arrête! Les couples là je veux bien t'aider"  
  
Non parce que faut être sadique quand même pour faire une fic où tout Poudlard sera caser et pour commencer les profs! [Comment ça j'essaie de mettre le grappin sur Sev? mais non il est gay, je le laisse à ses élèves, snif... je sens que je vais finir toute seule...*et tu l'auras mérité! non mais mon Dray, le pauvre!*...snif, bon sadique jusqu'au bout, Dray, tu vas souffrir, j'espère que tu es Maso!]  
  
"C'est vrai ça?"  
  
"Oui, c'est assez intéressant"  
  
"Si tu veux voir ces couples formés alors tu acceptes aussi Draco et Harry"  
  
"Faut vraiment?"  
  
"Mais oui, alors associé ou pas?"...  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Fin sadique! Ouais j'avais envie!  
  
Sinon je tiens à dire que je trouve injuste d'avoir si peu de reviews et surtout que personne ne s'inquiète je ne prends pas Sev pour moi.  
  
Laissez moi des reviews please! 


	4. Nouvel associé?

Je suis là et ça me saoule de faire des intros alors lisez, pour le Disclamer, c'est la même chose qu'avant et comme vous avez déjà lu, c'est pas la peine de le répéter. Sinon le coup du chantage de reviews, ben on arrête parce que ça marche pas, on en a même moins qu'avant, alors je mets la suite pour mes fidèles reviewers que j'adore parce qu'ils lisent ma fic et qu'ils l'aiment bien... voilà c'est tout bonne lecture Kero, plus chiante tu meurs

------------------------  
  
Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Nouvel associé? et accessoirement camarade de beuverie  
  
"Si tu veux voir ces couples formés alors tu acceptes aussi Draco et Harry"  
"Faut vraiment?"  
"Mais oui, alors associé ou pas?" Severus réfléchit, hésita... hésita beaucoup et longuement...  
"Alors? Siteplé Sev! Je te prêterai des bouquins, je créerai un club de duel pour que tu puisses ridiculiser les Gryffis! Je m'arrangerai avec des potes démons pour te donner gratos des produits coûtant la peau des fesses! Siteplé! Et puis c'est une occasion inespérée de jouer des tours et observer la gêne dans les yeux des Gryffis, et puis comme ça je serai pas toute seule à m'emmerder, siteplé mon Sev, tu sais que t'es mon meilleur ami, tu es le seul à me comprendre, toi et ton bar rempli de vodka, tequila et autres, et puis j'ai repéré dans un de tes placards du chocolat ne nie pas! allez siteplé Sev, on s'amusera bien..."  
"C'est juste pour passer le temps?"  
"Ben oui! Et parce que ça m'amuse! Je suis maléfique, je vais créer des couples et semer le malheur dans le cœur des gens, parce que ce n'est pas fait pour durer!"  
"Hein? c'était quoi ça, t'es pas du genre fleur bleue, la vie est belle..."  
"Non! A mort! ... Peut-être que j'arriverai quand même à faire des couples durables et passionnés? ce serait pas mal quand même, il faut aussi penser aux cadeaux de mariage..."  
"Redescend sur terre! Fini le rhum pour toi!"  
"Ah ben non... Pourquoi?" Devant l'air apeuré de Kero, et vu son état d'ébriété très élevé, Sev piqua un délire. [Non... si!]  
"Arrête de te moquer Severus! C'est pas drôle! J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me priver d'alcool!" Stoppant tant bien que mal son fou rire, reprenant son air sérieux, Severus reprit  
"Mais je te prive d'alcool!" Kero, bouche bée pendant un moment, s'énerva et tenta de prendre la bouteille des mains de Severus et finalement ils atterrirent tous les deux par terre, la bouteille ne résistant pas au choc. Ils poussèrent un "Oohh non" collectif, puis se regardant explosèrent de rire.  
"T'aurais vu ta tête quand je t'ai dit plus d'alcool!"  
"Et toi alors quand je t'ai dit Draco et Harry ensemble!"  
"Ouais non mais franchement! Je t'aide! Juste pour voir comment ces deux coincés réagiront, mais leur couple a pas intérêt à durer!"  
"Pourquoi tu les veux pour toi tout seul!"  
"Peut-être bien, mais toi aussi je te signale!"  
"Non moi je veux des bruns ténébreux hétéro et aucun ne satisfait à ma demande, c'est un cas désespér"  
"C'est triste... non en fait je m'en fous royalement"  
"C'est beau de se sentir soutenue!"  
"Ouais si tu veux je te soutiens la prochaine fois que tu me tombes dessus!"  
"D'accord! Mais évite de casser la bouteille la prochaine fois!"  
"Mais c'est toi qui l'as cassée!"  
"Même pas vrai! Misérable mortel agenouille-toi devant mon omnipotence!"  
"Ça va pas la tête, si j'ai trahi Voldy, c'est pas pour me retrouver à lécher les baskets de quelqu'un d'autre!"  
"Oui, peut-être, mais Voldy il était pas puissant du tout!"  
"Mouais, il lançait bien les Avada Kedavra quand même"  
"Mais en combat à main nue il était nul à chier!"  
"Potter aussi!"  
"Mais il l'a battu!"  
"A croire que manier l'Eclair de Feu, ça aide, le coup qu'il a pris le Voldy!"  
"Complètement dans les vapes le pauvre! Bon, c'est pas tout mais ton parquet est pas très confortable, je vais essayer de me lever"  
"...."  
"...."  
"Tu fais quoi là?" Kero abandonnant ses efforts vains resta assise par terre. Severus aussi. Bon bref, ils étaient bourrés sur le parquet et arrivaient pas se lever. D'un sort, Sev eut quand même l'idée d'enlever tous les morceaux de verre et le liquide ambré du sol. Et ils s'endormirent à même le parquet.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Severus, qui lui connaît son identité [oh non le narrateur la ferme!... ça faisait longtemps], bref, Severus sentit un poids contre lui, mais vraiment contre lui d'ailleurs quelqu'un se serrait contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux il vit que Kero était complètement collée à lui [profite!], endormie et marmonnant des choses sans sens du genre  
"Non c'est pas moi qui t'ai pris ta tablette de chocolat... non Sac d'Os laisse moi tranquille, je te donnerai pas mon pot de Nutella... pas touche aux grenouilles... non Harry ne le viole pas attends qu'il soit consentant... Mais laissez moi sortir je veux pas voir ça...quoi que?... Draco Malfoy? C'est Lulu ton père? Celui qui danse la Macarena nu sur les tables à nouvel an?... Non Hermione, je veux pas de badge SALE... Non Albus, je te vole pas tes sorbets citrons... Mais non, c'est Fumseck qui les vole... Severus... la prochaine fois que tu me chatouilles je te donne en pâture à deux adolescents de ma connaissance qui ont une folle envie de te violer sauvagement, et je filme tout! ... Vous avez qu'à faire ménage à trois... comment ça c'est pas très catholique, on s'en fout... Non Draco, j'irai pas demander sa bénédiction à ton père pour ton harem d'hommes virils... Et puis quoi encore... comment ça il reste des ados dégénérés à caser, où ça? ... Promis Harry je te donnerais plus de cannabis pour que tu sautes sur Sev pendant ses cours..."  
"KERO!!"  
"HEin de quoi? Où je suis?"  
"Tu es sur moi, alors dégage!"  
"Oh pardon, au fait, on a pas cours là?"  
"...Oo;"  
"...Oo;"  
"Aaaaaaahh on va être en retard!"x2 Ils se levèrent avec un puissant mal au crâne et regardèrent l'heure. 7h30, ils avaient une demi-heure pour se préparer et aller en cours. Kero retourna dans sa piaule et prit une douche rapide tout en se faisant des transfusions de Nutella. Habillée et trempée, elle sortit vite fait et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, elle avait des premières années maintenant et devait élaborer un plan pour Harry et Draco.  
  
Severus repensant aux propos de la veille, et qui avait les 7èmes années aujourd'hui[je vous jure les coïncidences trop fort!], essaya de repérer des couples à constituer, se prenant au jeu. En effet, ça passait le temps. Il vit que Parkinson semblait avoir un penchant pour la gente féminine [slash!!]et en tant que maître du sadisme incontesté il pensa à un couple intello/pauvre conne, vous avez deviné juste: GRANGER ET PARKINSON, ce cours de potions fut très court pour lui. Il pensa aussi caser Ron Weasley avec un Serpentard mais il voyait pas quoi, pardon qui... parce que Kero avait insisté pour voir des couples mixtes qui s'entendraient pas du tout, sauf du point de vue sexuel. Et elle voulait caser que les 7èmes années et les profs. Les profs... Severus pensa à un couple bizarre de profs, et il dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire pendant son cours. Il observait Potter et Malfoy... Potter qui n'arrêtait pas de mater Malfoy impunément... Malfoy qui faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais qui souriait... il était clair que les deux là voulaient se sauter dessus. Puis il vit le regard de Malfoy s'arrêter sur lui, il lui rendit son regard et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que...  
TOC TOC TOC Cassant le contact visuel avec la belle blonde, Severus froidement répondit aux 3 TOC par un  
"Entrez" Kero apparut, parce qu'en fait elle avait cours que dans deux heures maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle fit un léger geste signifiant bonjour à la classe et après s'être raclée la gorge, elle dit doucement  
"Severus, tu peux sortir deux secondes, je dois te parler?"  
"C'est si important que ça? Je suis en plein cours et il ne faudrait pas qu'un élève meure tragiquement après une explosion... " [quoique?]  
"Dumbledore m'envoie alors tu te bouges et on s'en fout royalement s'il y a moins d'élèves dans cette classe" Cri choqué des élèves  
"Oh, vos gueules vous avez qu'à faire attention et suivre la recette à la lettre! C'est pas plus compliqué, et puis pour les suicidaires, ratez- la, c'est efficace... Mais ils sont seuls pour faire leur potion?"  
"Oui, pourquoi tu t'attendais à quoi Kero?"  
"A des binômes en mélangeant Serpentard et Gryffondor bien sur!" Avec son fameux rictus qui voulait dire, vous allez mourir!! Du sang, du sang! bref, un rictus tout ce qu'il y a de plus bienveillant, le si séduisant et homo [snif] prof de potions regarda d'un regard noir toute la classe, puis Kero et prit la parole  
"C'est une bonne idée. Bien vous allez vous mettre par deux, en attendant que je revienne. Potter, allez donc voir si Malfoy pourrait vous apprendre quelque chose, je renonce à faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans votre cerveau si vous en avez un [par contre autre chose ailleurs?...choqué tu dis ça, mais je sais bien que non]. Parkinson avec Granger, Weasley avec... Zabini, Patil avec Crabbe, Goyle et Londubat, faites attention vous deux, Brown et Thomas, Finnigan et Bullstrode, et puis arrangez vous les autres..." Potter avait pris une jolie couleur vermillon, bien gryffondoresque et s'était mis en râlant à côté de Malfoy, Malfoy qui semblait moins pâle que d'habitude.  
  
Kero et Severus marchaient dans le couloir pliés en deux par les récents événements, même pliés en quatre, surtout après la teinte rouge brique des deux nemesis, enfin bientôt ex-nemesis.  
"Non mais franchement, je tiens à te signaler que tu as mis deux Gryffis ensemble c'est pas bien"  
"Oh, arrête... alors ils te plaisent mes couples?"  
"Mouais, mais il faut s'attaquer aux profs maintenant, on est maléfique!"  
"Oui, je sais merci, au fait pourquoi il veut me voir le vieux?"  
"Quelque chose à voir avec Hagrid, j'ai pas tout compris"  
"Mais, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce demi-géant, à part le caser avec Chourave"  
"Non"  
"Si"  
"Et comment tu vas faire, si c'est pas indiscret?"  
"Je sais pas encore, mais tu sais une petite potion et on en parle plus. Bon c'est illégal, mais ça ne fait rien"  
"Bon, sinon pour varier les plaisirs, si une technique fonctionne, ne pas la ré-utiliser. Tu acceptes?"  
"Mouais, ça me va... mais alors pas le droit aux esprits!"  
"Ah ben non, ça marche super bien ça! Bon pas le droit aux filtres d'amour non plus alors!"  
"D'accord"  
"Ni aux filtres de désir!"  
"Ah non! Bon pas le droit aux drogues moldues non plus si tu interdis les potions de désir!"  
"Ah ben non, bon on annule tout, pas le droit aux esprits et aux filtres d'amour"  
"Ok"  
"Bon, je te laisse, évite de trucider Dumby!"  
"Mouais, on verra..." Kero s'en alla d'un pas traînant comme d'habitude vers l'infini et l'au- delà... bon non en fait juste vers les toilettes, parce que c'est pas parce qu'ils sont dans une fic qu'ils doivent pas y aller comme tout le monde. C'est vrai ça, on dit jamais dans les fics, désolé, je dois aller au chiotte à plus c'est pressant. Non, les toilettes dans les fics, ils servent qu'à faire des choses pas très platoniques, ou justement si, ça dépend le point de vue.  
  
Pendant ce temps en cours de potions...  
"Potter, tu es dans mon espace vital dégage!"  
"Tu peux parler Malfoy, c'est toi qui es dans le mien" [c'est pas gagné pour leur faire avouer leur flamme] Potter était très dérangé mentalement dans sa tête par la présence d'un blond à la peau pâle, aux traits aristocratiques, aux lèvres fines qui semblait si douce... bref, mentalement il était sur www.faisons-jouir- Draco.org. Ce site n'existe que pour deux personnes à Poudlard... enfin d'habitude les autres sont sur www.Dracooooooo.net. Bref, si les deux là ne faisaient pas exploser un chaudron, il avait vraiment une chance de cocus.  
"Malfoy, tu fais n'importe quoi!"  
"Oh, Saint Potter, vu tes notes habituelles, tu devrais t'abstenir d'ouvrir ta bouche" 'si tentatrice... oh, ça venait d'où ça?"  
'Si tu savais ce qu'elle veut te faire cette bouche... Arrête Harry tu te fais du mal!' "Ben, je t'en prie, j'essayais juste de te dire que t'avais la manche qui brûle"  
"Hein? T'arrêtes de dire des conneries, c'est la tienne de manche... petit Potty serait-il saoul?"  
"Euh, non, je pense pas." 'Pr Kero m'aurait pas de nouveau jouer un mauvais tour? Je suis sure qu'elle s'est alliée avec Sev, et ses mains élégantes, et ses... du calme l'ado attardé!'  
"Tu n'en es même pas sur? Dire que je pensais que tu avais un cerveau, bien que de la taille d'un grain de sable" 'Irrécupérable'  
'bon, il pensait quand même que j'avais un cerveau c'est une bonne nouvelle'  
"Tu as perdu ta langue?"  
'Non, tu veux la sentir?' "Non" Bref, ils sont cons ces deux-là, incapables de se sauter dessus dans les règles de l'art, c'est un défi de taille pour Kero le lézard fou masqué! Tin tin, au-delà des limites, réussira-t-elle à caser ces deux idiots, plus le Maître de Potions, ensemble? Réussira-t-elle à tout filmer et à revendre la cassette au noir? Réussira-t-elle à totaliser plus de couples réunis que Sev? Réussira-t-elle à faire des phrases correctes pour expliquer qui est le narrateur? [oh ta bouche le narrateur, tu sers à rien dans l'histoire à part à narrer l'histoire alors arrête tes questions existentielles! sinon... ]... Bref, vous le saurez au prochain épisode... ah pardon, c'est pas fini...  
  
Pendant ce temps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...  
"Luke, je suis ton père!" Oh, pardon, ça à rien à faire ici...  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la Forêt interdite...  
"Mais oui, reviens Firenze, je te tuerais pas!"  
"T'es sure Aragog, parce que t'as un filet de bave l"  
"Euh, merde prise sur le fait"  
"O SECOURS! Sauvez-moi!" et il s'enfuit pour Poudlard Ouais, c'est pas ça non plus...  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la cabane hurlante...  
"Sirius tu es vivant!"  
"Merde, moi qui voulais rester peinard dans l'anonymat..."  
"Mais enfin Padfoot, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?"  
"Tout est fini entre nous Moony, je sais que tu as eu une relation avec Snape!"  
"Mais non, mon amour, je te jure que non!"  
"Bon, dans ce cas, je l'avoue, en 6ème année j'ai couché avec James"  
"Sirius comment as-tu pu me faire ça!"  
"Oh, ça va tu t'es bien tapé Diggory!" [le père de Cédric on précise]  
"Ah, ouais! et ben je me suis fait aussi ton frère, et il se débrouille mieux que toi!"  
"Sale petit pute, je le savais! Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que tu m'as fait! Surtout que moi avec James c'était juste parce qu'on avait bu!"  
"Ah,... tu sais je le pensais pas, c'est toi le meilleur, c'est la jalousie qui m'a fait parler!"  
"Oh Remus, si tu savais"  
"Oh Sirius" DALLAS, TON UNIVERS IMPITOYABLE!!!! ouais c'est pas ça non plus...  
  
Pendant ce temps dans les cachots où Kero s'est réfugiée...  
"Where you're from? You sexy thing...." Kero qui a ressorti les vinyles... ça fait peur, surtout quand elle est dans une tenue genre, vous voyez la scène dans Cocktail avec Tom Cruise, où il est en chemise, caleçon et chaussettes et qu'il glisse sur le parquet? Ben c'est ça, exactement ça... Sauf que lui il a pas cours dans 10 minutes et...  
"Merde, je suis en retard!" Deux cuillères de Nutella et des vêtements enfilés plus tard... Dans la dernière ligne droite, après un léger sprint, elle se rendit compte que les elfes avaient ciré le parquet, et qu'elle avait pas mis ses chaussures anti- dérapantes... elle effectua une superbe glissade... dépassa la salle de classe sous le regard des élèves... et s'accrocha à une statue dans le couloir afin de faire demi tour et d'arriver dignement dans la salle avec un regard hautain genre Lulu. Mouais, c'était pas ça non plus...  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur...  
"Vous voulez bien lui demander Severus?"  
"Bien sur, aucun problème" Merde, on est arrivé en retard, on ne saura pas pourquoi il était là... Suite au prochain épisode  
  
TBC...

-------------------

Niak, encore une fin sadique! Bon désolée si je me suis laissée emporter vers la fin, mais bon... C'est con, on sait pas de quoi voulait parler Albus... Niak, peut-être que vous le saurez un jour... En attendant: Reviewez-moi!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Megane Malfoy : euh, heureusement que Sac d'Os n'est pas là parce que sinon faudrait faire un catch féminin dans la boue pour savoir qui prend Dray. Sinon merci du compliment, oui j'ai du caractère et habituellement on n'aime pas ça, à part pour les beuveries... d'ailleurs j'ai de la sangria qui m'attend...  
  
LySanDre : à plus, j'espère que t'aime bien  
  
Lola Reeds : alors heureuse ? un bon petit Dray/ Sev / Harry en préparation ? A plus sur Ombre et Folie ! Comment va la peluche Sev ? pas trop endommagée par le chat ?  
  
Maïkie : hugh le chinchilla, alors dans l'ordre, vi dans ma chambre on se les gèle (faudrait un Sev pour me réchauffer ), bordélique pire que toi (si ça existe, mais pas pire que moi, je te rassure), rien contre les chiens battus sauf ton Siri d'amour, bon fores effregit faut pas oublier (au fait Mr Marson il m'a recruté pour le jeu en latin : je me suis faite laminer, mais bon tu savais toi qui avais écrit De rerum natura ?), et le blaireau ?, ben non au cou, il y a que toi qui réagit voyons, au fait ça me donne des idées...(comment ça piti ?), vive la bio pas sur... à plus  
  
Cup Of Tea : On s'est fait laminer en latin ! ouais ! la honte suprême !... euh pour le bazooka, tu veux bien le ranger, il y a encore de la sangria dans la salle d'espagnol non ? au fait tu auras bientôt le droit à un interlude, mais pour un interlude il faut d'abord un volet, alors attends un peu, j'en mets un bientôt. Je vais peut-être caser Miss Teigne finalement ? Comment ça je bave moi ? non.....  
  
Merci fidèles reviewers, je vous aime et je fais ça rien que pour vous, à bientôt !


	5. Retenuland

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon, et bien je continue, encore et encore. Bref, pour le Disclamer c'est comme d'habitude Bref, je suis re-là pour la suite de mes aventures désastreuses..

Kero, votre lézard fou masqué [mais non pas Zorro]

---------------------  
  
Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!  
  
Chapitre 5 : Deuxième tentative ou Retenuland! Le pays où tout va mal! ou encore aveux indésirables ou encore... [pardon pour une fois que je trouve des titres]  
  
Kero avait un plan machiavélique... un plan très très bien préparé et minutieusement orchestré. Elle voulait... ? Quoi déjà? ... bref, elle avait tout préparé avec soin et savait tout ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Severus, parce que... elle avait oublié en fait. Non, c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas l'expliquer correctement. Bref, elle devait attendre le premier match, ou entraînement de Quidditch (sport qu'elle n'a jamais essayé de sa vie... avec des ailes pas besoin de monter un balai pour voler... logique non?). Elle en avait pour un bail, et elle se rappela soudain qu'elle est censée être prof et qu'elle doit préparer son cours sur les vampires!  
  
Severus, de son côté, écrivait une lettre pour on-ne-sait-pas-qui puisqu'on a pas entendu son entretien avec Dumby. Alors qu'il l'envoyait, Kero arriva en défonçant la porte.  
"Oups, désolé, je repayerais la porte!"  
"Avec quel argent?"  
"Ah, c'est vrai, bon ben REPARO!" Et la porte se réintégra à sa place habituelle, comme neuve, mais en fait elle date de l'Empire Ming au moins, pour vous dire l'âge de Poudlard, pas étonnant que les portes se défoncent aussi facilement [comment ça je cherche des excuses pour être une brute? ... bon d'accord, j'avoue]  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu déranges encore ma tranquillité?"  
"Allez Sev, arrête de râler, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission importante, j'ai cours dans dix minutes, et faut que tu viennes avec moi siteplé!"  
"Pardon!"  
"Je t'en supplie, aide-moi, j'étais tellement occupée à essayer de caser Harry et Draco ensemble que j'ai un peu négligé mes cours, siteplé viens, tu es mon dernier espoir, enfin tu es aussi mon seul espoir! Severus, je t'achèterais des bouteilles de bordeaux, haut-médoc, du margaux si tu veux mais pitié viens avec moi" Sur ce, elle lui chopa la main et le tira jusque dans sa salle, où tous les 7èmes années étaient présents.  
"Désolée pour le retard!"  
"Vous êtes pas en retard voyons!"  
"2 points en moins, j'ai toujours raison!" Un peu essoufflée, elle s'assit et comme tout le monde la regardait avec un regard noir, surtout Severus, elle commença  
"Bon, alors j'avais dit la dernière fois que je ramenais un spécimen, mais j'ai pas pu en ramener de vivant, enfin de mort, ils n'étaient pas vraiment consentants et donc, j'ai pris ce qui ressemblait le plus à ça" Severus, pas très très content, et surtout qui ne sait pas qu'est ce qui devait être étudié, lança un regard plus que très noir à Kero, qui fît comme si elle ne le remarquait pas. Pour cause, elle était en train d'essayer de s'empêcher de péter un fou rire. Elle avait trouvé un moyen de rassembler: Sev, Dray et Riry dans la même pièce en dehors d'un cours de potions! Enfin, au départ, c'était pas fait exprès mais bon [chut le narrateur!]... en fait, je disais donc, c'était fait exprès [merci].  
La classe explosa de rire, Severus fît le regard de la mort qui tue, ce qui les calma instantanément, sauf Potter et Malfoy [je vous jure les coïncidences, c'est fou!]  
"Kero, explications, tout de suite!"  
"Pourquoi?..."  
"Potter, Malfoy, arrêtez de rire immédiatement!"  
"Peux pas..."  
"Très bien, retenue tous les deux, ce soir 20h dans mon bureau" Grand sourire de Kero qui a bien fait de jeter un Rictusempra sur ces deux incapables!  
"Quant à toi Kero... à 21h retenue"  
"Mais, je suis prof, j'ai pas de retenue!"  
"Mais j'ai décidé, tu me fourniras alors les explications. Au revoir" Il laissa Kero, tout à fait ailleurs tellement elle était choquée, faire son cours. Heureusement que dans une autre vie, elle avait fréquenté plein de vampires... par fréquenter j'entends dire en fait... crac crac quoi... pas la pub pour les cracottes... Sifflotement innocent.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Severus préparait sa vengeance. Déjà parce que deux adolescents, certes très attirants, s'étaient impunément foutu de sa gueule d'amour, et ensuite parce que Kero l'avait comparé à il-ne-sait-pas-encore- quoi.  
  
20h: Arrivée de Dray et Riry dans le bureau de Sevychou. Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de demander tout de suite à quoi il avait été comparé... à un blaireau tueur? ... non quand même pas.  
"Sur quoi était votre cours aujourd'hui?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Répondez"  
"Et bien, Pr... vous voyez... "  
"Bon sang Potter, crachez le morceau qu'on en finisse!"  
"..."  
"Malfoy?"  
"Euh.. En fait.."  
"Vous n'arrivez plus à dire une phrase complète sujet verbe complément? Je vous demande clairement à tous les deux: quel était le sujet de votre cours de DCFM aujourd'hui?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Bien, je vais vous aider. Complétez ma phrase: Le sujet du cours de DCFM aujourd'hui était... "  
"..."  
"..."  
"Vous m'ennuyez... vous voulez du Veritaserum?"  
"LES VAMPIRES" en choeur  
"J'aurais du penser au Veritaserum plus tôt... Pardon! Le sujet c'était les vampires? Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou quoi?"  
"Personnellement je le prendrais plutôt pour un compliment Pr, vous savez c'est pas comme si elle vous avait comparé à un lapin"  
"Elle vous a comparé à un lapin Potter?"  
"Euh, non.. mais elle n'est pas vraiment douce..." [chochotte ! t'as rien vu encore] Severus se rappela alors une bribe des informations que Kero avait prononcées dans son sommeil  
"Potter?"  
"Oui Pr?"  
"Est-ce que Kero vous a drogué?" La tête du Riry ressemblait à ce moment à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau, les joues rouges, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte... Alors que Malfoy regardait étonné à la fois son Pr et le Gryffi à tour de rôle.  
"Commentvoussavezçavous?"  
"Kero parle dans son sommeil" Il se rendit soudain compte que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait vouloir dire autre chose et commença à essayer de se justifier... mais c'est le meilleur moyen de s'embrouiller et de s'enfoncer encore plus.  
"Pr? Vous êtes avec elle?" Air déçu de Riry et Dray, et visiblement très très choqu  
"Non, bien sur que non, elle s'est juste endormie chez moi!"  
"Elle dort dans vos appartements habituellement?" Encore plus choqués, le pauvre Sev il rougit de plus en plus  
"Non! Elle avait bu c'est tout"  
"Vous aviez une Prof saoule dans vos appartements?"  
"Oui, mais on parlait juste, elle a rien fait, et vice versa!"  
"Vous étiez saoul aussi!"  
"Oui... euh non!! enfin un peu" 'pourquoi je cherche à m'expliquer moi'  
"Elle a dormi avec vous dans votre lit, et vous étiez saouls? Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il ne s'est rien passé?" à la limite les deux là ils demandent le divorce Comment... mais voyons, il est gay, même complètement ravagé par l'alcool il aurait rien fait à Kero!  
"On n'était pas dans le lit! Il s'est rien passé.. Même saoul on s'en serait rappelés et je ne suis pas intéressé!" 'franchement, ils ont les idées tordues'  
"Vous dîtes ça maintenant, mais qui nous dit que vous avez rien fait? Pr! C'est une démone!" [mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, c'est pas une insulte!]  
"Mais vous allez arrêter! Il s'est rien passé, elle s'est endormie comme une souche!"  
"Ça veut dire que si elle s'était pas endormie, vous auriez couché ensemble!"  
"Mais non! Je n'ai aucune envie de me la faire, vous allez arrêter oui!"  
"Comment vous pouvez être sur que vous avez rien fait! Vous étiez sous l'emprise de l'alcool! Vous vous êtes peut-être réveillés en pleine nuit pour faire ça et vous savez plus maintenant!" Ils ont les idées tordues quand même les deux là...  
"Ça va pas la tête! Quand on s'est réveillés on était tous les deux aussi habillés que lorsqu'on s'est endormis."  
"Oui, mais vous vous êtes peut-être rhabillés après l'avoir fait!" Oulà, ils cherchent loin...  
"Saouls comme on était, on aurait pas réussi à se rhabiller après l'avoir fait, comme vous dîtes!" ils commencent sérieusement à l'énerver  
"Mais il y a des sorts pour se rhabiller"  
"Mais j'avais plus ma baguette sur moi, quand on s'est endormis, je l'ai balancée sur le canap"  
"Si vous étiez pas sur le canapé, vous avez dormi où?"  
"Par terre! C'est fini les questions!"  
"Par terre? Mais il est pas confortable du tout votre parquet!"  
"Potter?"  
"Oui?"  
"Comment vous savez qu'il y a du parquet dans MES appartements PRIVES, où les élèves n'ont PAS le droit d'aller, surtout si je ne suis pas au courant de leurs activités ILLICITES chez MOI et SURTOUT... comment savez vous qu'il n'est pas confortable?" En clair : 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour matage de prof sous la douche en train de frotter sa peau où les gouttes glissent ainsi que la mousse onctueuse du savon... pardon je disais quoi encore? ... ah oui et aussi 50 points pour s'endormir au pied de son lit pendant qu'il dort. Non mais.  
"Ben, en fait... j'y suis allé, juste une fois... comme ça je passais au détour d'un couloir et la porte était ouverte et..."  
"La porte n'est ouverte que lorsque je suis à l'intérieur! Je vous aurais remarqué... Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez chez moi BORDEL?"  
"Petit Potty mate son prof ou quoi?" ce serait pas le seul d'ailleurs...  
"Malfoy ta gueule! Si tu crois que je sais pas qu'il y a des passages de ta chambre jusqu'ici, et d'ailleurs jusqu'à un peu partout... Chez les préfets Gryffondors, il y en a aussi Pr?"  
"Oui, bien sur..." complètement à côté de la plaque.  
"Potty! Tu es aussi allé dans ma piaule!" choqu !  
"Juste une fois... et puis tu allais chez Pr par ce passage à ce moment"  
"Quoi! Non mais ça vous arrive souvent de vous infiltrez chez moi, c'est un passe-temps des 7èmes années ou quoi?" [ouais génial, 5 Gallions à celui qui prend des photos de lui nu sous la douche. 10 Gallions s'il est en train de se faire plaisir à ce moment. 15 si il n'est pas seul...]  
"Non, il y a que nous deux"  
"Comment vous le savez si vous n'êtes venu qu'une fois?"  
"Bon, d'accord, peut-être plus d'une fois"  
"Malfoy?"  
"Oui, moi aussi plus d'une fois"...  
  
21h: retenue de Kero  
"Severus, je peux tout t'expliquer... Harry? Draco? ... qu'est ce que vous faites encore là?"  
"Kero! Assis! Pas bouger!"  
"Mais c'est quoi ça maintenant! Sev! Me parles pas sur ce ton!" Regard noir  
"Je me mets assise, mais c'est juste parce que je veux pas rester debout" [si si, c'est pas à cause du méchant regard du sexy monsieur]  
"Bien... je crois qu'on doit mettre tout au clair. Kero, ton plan..."  
"Quel plan, j'ai rien fait! C'était un signe du destin! Le 3ème oeil de Trelawney l'avait prédit! Elle m'a dit que vous trois vous sombrerez dans la luxure la plus complète, c'est pas ma faute!"  
"Mais de quoi tu parles idiote!"  
"Non, abrutie"  
"Je te parle du plan qui consistait à tu sais quoi, qu'on était censé mettre au point, et qui ne m'incluait pas!"  
"Vous avez pas sombré dans le sadomasochisme?"  
"NON" x3  
"Dommage, et mon porno petit budget alors ?"  
"Bref, ce plan est un échec, j'en ai assez pour les faire virer tous les deux, et ils en ont assez maintenant pour me faire virer aussi! Et toi avec!"  
"Mais j'ai rien fait! Je le jure, je suis innocente, j'y peux rien si vous brûlez d'amour l'un pour l'autre!"  
"Kero arrête tout de suite de dire des conneries"  
"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Pr"  
"Moi je suis toujours d'accord avec vous Pr"  
"Fayot!"  
"Chouchou!"  
"Mangemort!"  
"Balafré!"  
"Gominé!"  
"..."  
"pardon Ex-gominé et juste comme ça pour parler, t'es mieux comme ça Malfoy"  
"Merci, et puis t'es mieux sans tes lunettes Potter..." Rougissements  
"Qu'est ce que je disais!"  
"Kero, ta bouche, elle est mieux fermée"  
"Mais non, c'est la colère de ne pas avoir violé ces deux jeunes gens qui te fais parler comme ça!... Pourquoi ça a foiré au fait?"  
"Parce que la seule chose qu'il y a eu, c'est des confessions, comme quoi Potter prend plaisir à venir dans mes appartements pour..."  
"Observer ton corps nu sous la douche?"  
"NON! Pour voler des ingrédients. Et que Malfoy vient aussi pour..."  
"Observer ton corps nu sous la douche?"  
"NON! pour savoir les sujets des devoirs"  
"Franchement elles sont nulles vos excuses les gars"  
"Quelles excuses?" x2  
"Non mais sérieusement Severus, tu les as crus? Moi je dis qu'ils viennent pour observer..."  
"SON CORPS NU SOUS LA DOUCHE ON A COMPRIS!" x2  
"Vous voyez vous avouez!"  
"Mais non!"  
"Mais il y a pas de mal, mais demandez-lui gentiment de faire un strip-tease et puis c'est bon!"  
"Mais j'ai pas envie de faire un strip-tease"  
"Si tu changes d'avis, tu le dis, je viendrais pas le soir là pour mettre au point des plans... ou alors tu fais le coup du 'je mets une chaussette sur la poignée de la porte' comme ça je comprendrais et je vous laisserais à vos activités!"  
"Mais tu vas t'arrêter! T'avais dit que tes plans ne m'incluaient pas!"  
"J'ai dit ça moi?"  
"OUI!"  
"Quels plans Pr?"  
"Oui Potty bonne question, quels plans Pr?"  
"Plans Oubliettes!"  
"De quoi on parlait?"  
"Kero, t'as pas honte!"  
"Non! Moi je veux que les plans fonctionnent!"  
"Ah, je me souviens! Quels plans Pr?"  
"Plans Oubliettes!"  
"Kero!"  
"Ben quoi, je te signale que je fais en sorte qu'ils n'oublient que l'histoire de tu-sais-quoi"  
"Voldy?"  
"Non Harry, dors"  
"Mais enfin Kero, si Dumbledore l'apprend, on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure"  
"Tant que c'est pas plus"  
"Malfoy, Potter, votre retenue est finie de puis longtemps... partez!" Bruit de la porte qui claque  
"Bon Kero, je te le dirais pas par 36 moyens. Je veux la discrétion la plus complète pour tes plans"  
"Oui, d'accord, au fait pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir?"  
  
TBC...

---------------------------------------------------

Fin sadique encore... J'avais envie. A plus et laissez-moi des reviews Sivoupl  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Nymia : pour ta question tu risques d'attendre longtemps avant de savoir... niak !  
  
SuSHI POWA : Merci ! j'apprécie les compliments !  
  
Megane Malfoy : il risque d'y avoir un problème vu que Sev il intéresse pas Sac d'Os du tout, et que si elle a pas son Draco a 4h, elle risque une crise énorme... par contre arrangez vous pour vous le répartir équitablement... je sais je dérape... mais vous aimez ça non ?  
  
Lola Reeds : salut Lola ! je crois que c'est en effet contagieux ! ah la la le même esprit tourmenté. Dis au fait ils ont répondu quoi Blaise et Manu ? Biz, à bientôt (normalement y'a ton one-shot Lulu/ Arthur, qui t'attends....  
  
Cup Of Tea : alors on révise dur le français ? lol. Pour la sangria, merci j'ai tout bu !  
  
Sevie Snake : merci, merci, non sérieusement, entendre le mot sadisme me réjouit ! Allez à plus


	6. Un couple

Disclamer c'est toujours la même chose, rien à moi sauf moi et Sournois

------------------------  
  
Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!  
  
**Chapitre 6: Un couple! [pas trop tôt]**  
  
"Bon Kero, je te le dirais pas par 36 moyens. Je veux la discrétion la plus complète pour tes plans"  
"Oui, d'accord, au fait pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir?"  
"Tu verras bien" En fait Severus n'étant pas sur de la réponse de celui-à-qui-il-a-envoyé- une-lettre, il préférait de rien dire pour l'instant. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt. [de qui? de quoi?] mais arrête on ne soudoie pas le narrateur! arrête de sauter partout comme un puce trépidante d'impatience, je ne dirais rien! [du choco en échange?]... on verra... [Kero maîtresse chanteuse professionnelle, je pense pas que ça se dise...]  
"Bon, alors je pense que Harry et Draco, ça mettra vraiment du temps, alors si on s'occupait d'autres couples en attendant?"  
"Bien, par qui on commence?"  
"Je pensais par Rusard/McGo" Severus avait un plan machiavélique en tête  
"Une idée?"  
"Ouais, je pense... tu viens, je ferme le bureau"  
"On va où?"  
"Pourquoi ce serait toujours chez moi, les réunions? On va chez toi"  
"Nessun problem!"  
"Hein?"  
"Pas de problème"  
"Ah, bon alors ces bouteilles de haut médoc?"  
"Tu veux vraiment? "  
"Pour m'avoir ridiculiser devant toute la classe et aussi pour..."  
"Oui c'est bon, arrête d'énumérer, et puis j'avais dit que je saignerais les élèves à blanc avec le vampire, et comme je sais que tu te retiens pour ne pas les trucider, je me suis dit que..."  
"Tu te dis trop de choses"  
"Bon, c'est bon" Ils atteignirent la chambre de Kero et mirent au point un plan machiavélique [comment ça j'abuse de ce mot, mais non]... je disais donc, un plan diabolique. Et tout ça en se saoulant la gueule encore une fois. Contrairement à Kero, Severus réussit à regagner sa chambre, en presque un seul morceau.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry réfléchissait à comment il s'était retrouvé à dire à Sevy qu'il l'espionnait dans son intimité... il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Draco avait lui aussi tout avoué. Etrange. Mais il savait à présent que lui et Draco, c'était pas possible parce que Dray veut Severus et Harry veut et Draco et Sev. La vie est parfois injuste. Par contre il savait plus pourquoi mais il ressentait comme un vide... comme s'il manquait quelque chose à la conservation... Il n'y pensa plus puis commença à faire des rêves érotiques comprenant dans le désordre : Draco, Severus, des chaînes, des menottes, un lit triple, un fouet, et des bouteilles de margaux (?).  
  
Pendant ce temps, Draco réfléchissait à comment il s'était retrouvé à dire à Sevy qu'il l'espionnait dans son intimité... il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Harry avait lui aussi tout avoué. Etrange. Mais il savait à présent que lui et Harry, c'était pas possible parce que Riry veut Severus et Draco veut et Riry et Sev. La vie est parfois injuste. Par contre il savait plus pourquoi mais il ressentait comme un vide... comme s'il manquait quelque chose à la conservation... Il n'y pensa plus puis commença à faire des rêves érotiques comprenant dans le désordre : Harry, Severus, des chaînes, des menottes, un lit triple, un fouet, et des bouteilles de margaux (?). [c'est cool le copier coller quand même]  
  
Conclusion de ces deux paragraphes : ils sont vraiment très cons.  
  
Bref, donc revenons au plan machia... diabol... vous avez un synonyme? ... bon au plan qui était très très bien et qui devait fonctionner. Le lendemain, Kero arriva en salle des profs où elle préparait le plan. Au même moment, Severus préparait une potion d'une complexité étonnante. Une potion que Kero n'aurait certainement pas pu préparer. Parce qu'elle est nulle en potions! Ouais, pas nulle nulle, mais plutôt pas très douée. Vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les démons mi-dragons étaient très puissants en charmes? Ben c'est parce qu'ils sont nuls en Potions. [même pas vrai! d'abord, les bases je connais, et puis j'arrive à faire pleins de potions sympas!] Mais attention pas nul en cuisine, ce qui est très différents. Parce qu'une démone qui fait de la cuisine c'est toujours bon, alors qu'un maître de potions qui fait une potion c'est pas forcément bon. Au départ je devais exposer le plan mais j'ai décidé de critiquer maintenant l'héroïne qui veut toujours pas me dire qui je suis [oh non encore! Mais c'est clair pourtant, tu es le narrateur omniscient qui sait tout sauf son identité!] Ben t'aurais pu le dire plus tôt! Donc Kero dans la salle des Profs déclencha La chose!  
"Bonjour Minerva!"  
"Oh, vous êtes l" ça fait toujours plaisir, on se sent aimer quand on entend ça, je vous jure  
"Oui" 'ben elle elle va mériter son couple!' "On s'est pas beaucoup parlées depuis la rentrée, et puis en tant qu'animagus, je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter un peu."  
"Kero, vous êtes animagus, mais Albus ne me l'avait pas dit!" 'ben c'est sur je suis pas déclarée, il le sait pas. Note pour plus tard, faire oublier ça à McGo' Comment rehausser l'intérêt de McGo... parler de métamorphose ! Ou de chat... LES CHATS! IDEE DU SIECLE!  
"Ah, bon, on m'a dit que vous vous transformiez en chatte? C'est vrai?"  
"Oui, bien sur"  
"Vous pouvez donc communiquer avec les autres animaux du château, comme Miss Teigne par exemple?"  
"Oui, en effet, mais j'évite habituellement de le faire"  
"Oh, vous devriez, vous apprendrez beaucoup sur les élèves, les professeurs... le personnel" lueur maléfique dans les yeux...  
"J'y penserai, mais vous, en quoi vous transformez-vous?"  
"Moi, oh, rien de bien compliquée... en renarde, mais je suis facilement repérable, mon pelage est tacheté de noir, et puis j'ai l'oreille droite noire qui a tendance à me tomber devant les yeux. Mais je garde des caractéristiques de quand je suis normale...[enfin normale faut le dire vite] toujours la même tache de naissance en forme de dragon sur la patte droite... alors pour des opérations discrètes, ma forme ne convient pas du tout, pas moyen de surveiller les élèves comme ça, la dernière fois que je me suis changée, on a failli me tuer, ils pensaient tous que j'avais la rage, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs..."  
"Mais, Albus m'a dit que vous pouvez avoir l'air totalement humaine... c'est aussi par Métamorphose je suppose?"  
'merde, elle dévie le sujet, fallait continuer de parler de chats..." "Oui et non, mes ailes sont rétractables, de même pour les cornes"  
"Et comment vous débarrassez-vous de l'auréole brisée verte au-dessus de votre tête?"  
"L'auréole? ... oh, non, les feux follets sont revenus m'emm... bêter!" 'faut surveiller son langage devant une vieille chatte coincée' Et d'un geste ennuyé de la main au-dessus de la tête, les feux follets se dispersèrent par la fenêtre  
"Oh, comme c'est intéressant, j'étais sure que c'était de votre qualité de démone, cette auréole"  
"Ben non, je peux savoir si vous comptez vous transformez bientôt?" 'je re-axe la conversation ouf...'  
"Oh, d'habitude les nuits je le fais, histoire de surveiller un peu les élèves."  
"Je vois, peut-être est-ce que vous pourrez vous organiser avec Miss Teigne pour surveiller des zones éloignées du château, ça vous faciliterait le travail... et puis si vous vous ennuyez vous pourrez toujours parler un peu avec elle, elle n'attend que ça... elle est impartiale et dit tout de tout le monde, vous verrez"  
"Oui, j'y penserais, c'est une bonne idée. Merci"  
"Bon, je sais que vous avez bientôt cours je vais vous laisser" Et Kero courut dans le labo de Severus à toute allure  
"Sev! Arrête ce que tu fais, j'ai une autre idée!"  
"T'aurais du le dire plus tôt! Je fais quoi de cette potion de désir maintenant?"  
"Tu la gardes pour plus tard, ça peut toujours servir"  
"Bon alors ton plan?"  
"Attends, je reprends mon souffle, tu sais que les cachots ils sont vachement loin de la salle des profs?"  
"Oui, c'est fait pour, alors ce plan?"  
"On va soudoyer Miss Teigne!" Severus la fixa la mâchoire à terre, poussa un soupir profondément déçu  
"C'est ça ta superbe idée?"  
"Mais oui, j'ai réussi à persuader McGo de parler avec elle quand elle est en animagus! Et si on s'arrange pour qu'elle dise que des trucs bien sur Rusard, on fait tomber McGo sous son charme!"  
"Mouais, finalement elle est pas mal cette idée, mais ma forme animagus est pas géniale pour ça tu sais"  
"T'es animagus toi?"  
"Oui"  
"Et t'es quoi?"  
"Corbeau"  
"Cool, tu t'entendrais vachement bien avec Sournois!"  
"Ton corbeau multiforme a tendance à vouloir me déchiqueter les oreilles alors franchement..."  
"Mais il fait ça à tout le monde! Et puis il fait ça gentiment, aucune mauvaise pensée, et ça fait pas mal..."  
"J'ai des cicatrices à cause de cet abruti de corbeau, et en plus comme si c'était pas assez, cette catastrophe ambulante peut aussi prendre la forme d'un runespoor et d'une salamandre, ça tiendrait qu'à moi, on l'aurait déjà fait piquer"  
"Essaie seulement et c'est moi qui te pique, même si tu es diablement bien foutu! Bref, je pensais utiliser ma forme animagus! Renard, ça fait pas trop peur à un chat, non?... si?"  
"Ouais ça va... Bon on la soudoie au lait et aux poissons?"  
"Ouais! J'y vais! Je vais arranger ça! Pendant ce temps essaie de trouver un moyen pour Chourave et Hagrid!"  
"Mais il est déjà près" Il désigna la fiole du doigt, et on a compris le comment du prochain couple... mais reste à savoir si ça peut fonctionner.  
  
Le soir, tard le soir, très tard le soir. Oui Bref, Minerva décidé de suivre le conseil de Kero  
"Miaoouuuuuu"  
"Miaouuououuu"  
"Miamiamiouu?"  
"Miamiouuu!" Pour des raisons évidentes de compréhension, le dialogue sera retranscrit à partir de maintenant dans le langage mortel, ici le français, parce que c'est ce que je parle le plus couramment et puis c'est tout. Alors pour vous résumer le départ, Minerva demande à Miss Teigne pour le château et tout le tralala, histoire de se faciliter la tâche pour coincer les vilains petits élèves, et elle veut surtout attraper les Serpentards, la méchante! Franchement, c'est quoi cette réputation, moi je connais plein de Serpentards sympa! [tu veux dire moi] ah oui c'est vrai... Kero elle connaît plein de Serpentards sympa... Severus, Draco, Blaise (Zabini, il est sympa en fait), elle-même, Lucius, Voldy... euh peut-être pas le dernier. Et puis Miss Teigne en fait elle accepte et elle commence à raconter la vie de Rusard. Oh là! On a raté le début, et le milieu! Bon ça fait rien.  
"...et vous savez Rusard est très attentionné, on pourrait croire qu'il est passionné uniquement par les châtiments, mais c'est un grand sensible au fond, et il m'arrive de le voir soupirer en parlant de sa vie. Vous comprenez il se sent seul, c'est un sentimental, il se dévoue pour les animaux..."  
"Je n'aurais jamais pensé tout ça de lui..." Là McGo, elle a la larme à l'oeil quasiment, et elle commence à éprouver plein de sentiments pour Rusard. Et là on peut remarquer la faille dans le plan de Kero! Elle a pensé comment faire tomber Minerva amoureuse de Rusard, mais pas l'inverse! Alors du coup, comme Severus, il prépare pour Chourave et Hagrid la fiole de potion de désir, comment faire? Kero ne peut pas utiliser la potion, elle va quand même pas droguer Rusard. Parce que vu les résultats sur Potter, franchement le cannabis c'est pas un succès dans ce cas. Bon Kero qui observe la scène de loin, ou plutôt l'écoute (grâce aux Oreilles à Rallonge de Weasley & Weasley, Farces et attrapes), essaie de trouver une solution... puis fonce dans le labo de Sev.  
"Severus! File-moi du Veritaserum, je veux vérifier un truc!"  
"Ouais, mais pas plus de trois gouttes" Et sur ce, il se rendormit. Kero courut alors dans le bureau de Rusard, versa vite fait 3 gouttes dans le thé de celui-ci qui fouillait dans ses armoires et l'interpella  
"Bonsoir Argus" 'faut se sacrifier"  
"O, Mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu!" Et il fit un sourire qui se voulait séducteur  
'Maman pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que cet obsédé me mate comme ça! Snif! Je suis maudite!... toujours les vieux pervers, jamais les beaux bruns ténébreux... malédiction' Kero pris sa voix la plus chaude et crémeuse, tout en étant dégoûtée intérieurement  
"Vous travaillez tout le temps, prenez le temps de vous reposez voyons. Asseyez-vous un peu."  
"Bien sur, je peux savoir ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau?" Il but sa tasse de thé et s'assit.  
'Bien la tasse de thé est avalée, maintenant je peux lui poser toute sorte de questions' "J'aimerais savoir qu'est ce que vous pensez de Minerva?"  
"De Minerva? Elle est très bien mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez savoir"  
'Autant être franche, je peux toujours lui lancer un sort d'Amnésie après, y'aura peut-être même pas besoin' "Est ce que vous voulez d'elle?"  
"Mais elle est professeur, elle est trop bien pour moi voyons"  
'ça l'empêche pas de me mater comme un vieux dégoûtant! Gros porc! Tu vas le mériter ton couple toi aussi!' "Parce que j'ai eu vent qu'elle aurait un faible pour vous, et je voulais savoir si elle vous intéressait, je suis très curieuse"  
"Elle aurait un faible pour moi?"  
"Oui, bien sur, et elle me fait confiance, elle me l'a dit, elle sait très bien que je ne suis pas une adversaire puisque je préfère les femmes" 'comme ça je suis débarrassée de lui aussi, c'est à moitié vrai mais bon'  
"Oh! Et bien je ne sais pas moi..."  
"Répondez-moi franchement, si elle vous demandait, vous accepteriez d'être son amant"  
"Oui bien sur"  
"Mais vous savez elle est assez timide et je pense que vous devriez faire le premier pas"  
"Vous êtes sure qu'elle ne me repoussera pas?"  
"Sure et certaine! Merci de faire le premier pas, vous verrez elle va vous tomber dans les bras"  
"Vous préférez vraiment les femmes?"  
"Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, tant que la personne est assez jeune, et a des pouvoirs puissants, j'évite tout ce qui est moldu ou cracmol, j'ai l'habitude des démons..." 'cassé! Brice de nice'  
"Au revoir, et bonne nuit"  
"C'est ça bonne nuit!" Kero sortit et alla vite fait avaler une bonne rasade de Fire Whisky parce que jouer la chochotte l'écoeurait. On la comprend aussi.  
  
Minerva, très émue de toutes les confessions de Miss Teigne qui allait aux cuisines récupérer son dû, errait dans les couloirs. Elle tomba sur Rusard, et reprit sa forme humaine. Rougissant un peu, elle l'aborda  
"Bonjour Argus"  
"Bonsoir Minerva" 'Soir, bonsoir, tu es une idiote Minerva!'  
"Minerva?"  
"Oui?"  
"J'aimerais vous poser une question"  
"Allez-y"  
"Est-ce que vous.. êtes contre les relations professeur/personnel?" Et là Minerva croit que Rusard a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie et est triste  
"Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi? Vous êtes avec quelqu'un?" McGo détourna la tête au bord des larmes, Rusard comprenant enfin sa gaffe s'empressa de lui répondre  
"Non, non! C'était juste pour savoir si vous accepteriez de sortir avec moi demain soir" Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de Minerva. Elle allait avoir son Rusard, cette âme si sensible! [mort de rire!! achevez moi!]  
"Bien sur"...  
  
Derrière une colonne du couloir, Kero et Severus se serrèrent la main, morts de rire. Prochain plan... Chourave et Hagrid, ce serait vite expédier.  
  
... et dans un élan fougueux, Minerva embrassa Rusard.  
  
Kero et Severus faillirent mourir sur le coup, et surtout faillirent vomir. Ils se retirèrent vite fait de cet endroit. Severus, à moitié endormi, parti se recoucher. Kero l'avait réveillé en plein milieu d'un rêve érotique comprenant dans le désordre : Draco, Harry, des chaînes, des menottes, un lit triple, un fouet, et des bouteilles de margaux. Il essaya de replonger dans le sommeil avec ça dans la tête, mais la vision d'horreur de McGo et Rusard s'embrassant l'en empêcha. Il se dit que c'était la punition des plans, et parti dans la chambre de Kero au bout d'un moment d'insomnies. Il la surprit en train de serrer très fort son oreiller au pied du lit, un pied emmêlé dans la couverture. Ses ailes l'entourant et les feux follets formant une auréole pour une fois complète. Pour une fois qu'elle avait pas l'air de vouloir caser tout le monde ensemble, ça fait peur. Bref Conclusion : elle était tombée du lit, vachement douée pour une démone, moi je dis [hé!] pardon. Logique, il la remit sur le lit au milieu de la demi-douzaine de coussins. Puis décida que même si elle pouvait dormir, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne fasse pas de même. Donc il retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit.  
  
McGo toqua à la porte des cachots de Kero, qui avait découvert qu'une porte "secrète" menait directement de ses cachots à ceux de Sev. Intéressant... Une semaine était passée depuis le baiser écoeurant McGo/Rusard et les activités de Sev et Kero avaient été un peu laissées de côté. ils préféraient organiser mieux leurs plans et si on voyait se développer des couples trop rapidement, ils risquaient de se faire caler. Quoi que vu les deux de tensions [pire que moi] des élèves et autres... Et puis Sev a une réputation à garder, lui. Kero, de toute façon n'a jamais honte... enfin presque, parce que si elle devait porter une robe rose à fleurs, je pense que de un, c'est la crise cardiaque ou le suicide, et deux, la honte suprême. Bref, Kero se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, un peu endormie et en pyjama (soit une chemise et un caleçon dix fois trop grand pour elle, qu'elle a fauché à son popa... si c'est pas mignon... [eh! la ferme, c'est pas mieux toi et ton pyjama barbie!] ben quoi? [c'est le cauchemar de ma vie! J'ai peur! Va dans le métro! Ah, du rose! Quelle horreur! Chochotte!]). McGo, toute souriante (?), se jeta sur Kero et la serra dans ses bras. [je rectifie: ça c'est la peur de ma vie!] 'AU SECOURS!, Maman, papa, j'ai peur!'  
"Merci Kero! Arguschoupinou [a le pauvre!] m'a dit que vous l'aviez encouragé à me révéler son amour pour moi!" 'Je savais que j'aurais du lui lancer un sort d'Amnésie! Mais j'étouffe!' "Mais pas de quoi, vous pouvez juste vous éloigner de moi, s'il vous plaît?" 'mon espace vital par pitié!'  
"Oh... bien sur" Kero tentait de reprendre son souffle et sa couleur pâle habituelle, puis entreprit de vérifier l'état de ses articulations qui avaient toutes craquées sous le choc. Après un petit moment, elle fit ce qu'il fallait faire : elle lança un sort d'Amnésie partielle déterminée dont elle avait le secret, et se rendit chez Rusard pour la même chose. Elle aurait du le faire plus tôt, parce que avoir un câlin de McGo elle s'en serait bien passée. Mais bon, quand vous avez du jouer à la conne pendant un moment, la première chose à laquelle vous pensez c'est d'oublier ça définitivement en vous saoulant.  
  
TBC...

-------------------

Merci pour vos reviews: **Lola Reeds**( je confirme fidèle revieweuse que j'adore, être à o et f n'a pas arrangé notre cas), **Maïkie** (mon chinchilla perdu au fin fond de loin très loin P Sherman 32walabi street sydney, et si Potter est plus chocotte que ta soeur) et **Megane Malfoy** (bon Sac d'os est en vacances alors elle est po au courant mais je te le dis déjà, ça marche!, sinon tu peux garder Riry pour toi, on fait pas dans le Gryffondor mdr)

A la prochaine et continuez à m'envoyer des reviews que je vous adore ceux qui review!! Et puis encouragez l'auteur sivouplé...

Kero démone dragonne seconde classe, salamandre pyromane, grenouille psychopathe, reptile sifflotant à votre service


	7. J'adore le Quidditch

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à JKR sauf moi et Sournois (bon il apparaît pas ici, mais c'est toujours bien de le dire). Un petit clin d'oeil à Elehyn, ceux qui ont lu ses fics reconnaîtront Kero, votre folle attitrée (merci vachement beaucoup pour les reviews !)

-------------------------  
  
Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!  
  
**Chapitre 7 : Troisième plan d'action ou J'adooooore le Quidditch! (**surtout les joueurs sous les douches**)**  
  
Severus dormait comme un bienheureux [ouh, qu'il est mignon!]... enfin aurait bien voulu le faire parce qu'un folle en chemise sauta sur son lit en le frappant avec un oreiller en disant:  
"Debout là dedans! Week-end! On fait la fête! Déjà deux semaines de passée! On est enfin en octobre! Quidditch en vue! Troisième plan d'action!"  
"Laisse moi tranquille dragonne!"  
"Allez! Debout misérable mortel ou tu subiras mon courroux!"  
"Mais, j'ai pas envie, je suis obligé?"  
"Oui!"  
"Encore une pitite heure siteplé!" [ah! Severus suppliant! Hmmmm... Pardon]  
"T'es pas drôle! J'ai un super plan qui vas pas te plaire!" Sev, légèrement réveillé commença à imaginer le pire des plans qu'elle n'est jamais fait... que des choses alléchantes en perspective donc. Mais il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses :  
1- Il était 6 heures du mat  
2- C'était pourtant le Week-End  
3- Conclusion: Le seul jour où il pouvait faire la grasse mat, l'autre folle le réveille!  
4- Moralité: Meurtre à l'horizon. Mais bon, il voulait pas finir à Azkaban comme le Siri, et puis de toute façon elle est immortelle en quelques sortes, alors elle reviendrait le massacrer. Bon, il accepta alors son triste destin en se promettant de lui prendre du nutella pour la punir [non pas mon pot de nutella! Mon péché sacré! ma raison de vivre,...]  
"Qu'est ce que tu me veux?" Elle lui fit un air très innocent, très très innocent... pas innocent du tout, avec un grand sourire rassurant, très grand sourire rassurant... pas rassurant du tout.  
"Tu peux t'infiltrer dans les douches des Serpentards après le Quidditch, pour voir qui est le dernier à la prendre?"  
"QUOI!" 'Bonne idée! y'aura peut-être Dra... A quoi je pense?... une seconde, elle veut que je mate, tous les joueurs de Quidditch...nu...' Seulement il imagina tellement bien dans sa tête la scène [du genre limite le filet de bave] qu'il y eut des conséquences inattendues...  
"Ben Sev, t'as l'air très enthousiaste quant à mon idée!" Gêné, il se calma, ou du moins fit ce qu'il peut... c'est-à-dire imagina Fol-Oeil poser pour des magazines de charme... beurk mais c'est affreux! [c'est les nouvelles tortures d'Azkaban...]... ben ça pour une torture, c'est une torture...  
"La ferme. Casse-toi, dégage... comment t'es rentrée au fait?" D'un geste, elle désigna LA porte secrète [oohhh! suspens!]  
"Mais j'avais bloqué cette porte!"  
"Tu me sous-estimes voyons!"  
"Comment t'as su le mot de passe?" Puis, repensant au mot de passe, il rougit violemment. Mot de passe qu'on de mentionnera pas pour des raisons évidentes d'éthiques et de morales, il pourrait choquer les âmes les plus sensibles par son propos traumatisant pour des gens qui ne connaissent pas le genre yaoi, ou couramment appelé le slash et qui pourrait trouver anormal une relation entre personne du même sexe... relation platonique si on peut dire... tout le monde sait que Platon "aimait beaucoup" les jeunes hommes...[c'est pas si choquant!] oui mais ça fait des lignes en plus et puis si les gens on déjà du mal avec ces notions, imagine avec celle-là... [oui mais enfin...]... bon d'accord, mot de passe qu'on dira en temps voulu ? [oui!]  
"Ben, j'ai dit le premier mot qui me passait à l'esprit en pensant à toi... une qualité bien sure que j'apprécie aussi et mot que j'adore dire, même si j'ai du mal..." [toujours pas deviner?]  
"Je vais changer de mot de passe!"  
"Peu importe, je le retrouverai! C'est ma destinée! Je te connais trop bien mon pauvre"  
"J'aurais pas du faire de toi ma camarade de beuverie"  
"Ben quoi, c'est sympa!"  
"Ouais... c'est vrai..."  
"Et puis on fait des superbes couples et puis on a les mêmes goûts!... enfin presque parce que je le trouve pas très sexuel le Riry... par contre Dray ça peut aller..."  
"Arrête tout de suite ces insinuations!"  
"Ose dire que tu pensais pas à lui quand je t'ai dit d'aller dans les vestiaires!"  
"..." Severus, désespéré et n'ayant eu le droit qu'à une misérable caisse de vin la dernière fois (1 caisse pour un couple), se décida à voir si la "mission" n'allait pas le... perturber et s'il fallait vraiment qu'il observe tous les joueurs passés à la douche.  
"Bon c'est quoi ton plan?" Sourire malicieux... ou machiavélique au choix....  
  
Severus devait s'arranger pour que la dernière personne à prendre sa douche des Serpentards soit Draco. Il suffisait de le garder un peu sur le terrain et d'inventer une discussion. Pendant ce temps Kero mettait au point son plan diabolique. Elle avait remarqué que Riry prenait une fois tout le monde parti sa douche... pauvre petit pudique!  
  
Harry, sur et certain de ne rencontrer personne dans le vestiaire des Gryffis, entra d'un pas guilleret. Et là surprise, il n'était pas seul. Sa prof de DCFM, les cheveux mouillés, pas très habillée, mais quand même [ch'uis pas exhibitionniste, quand même], un débardeur et un fut trop grand, c'est pas une tenue pour une prof. Prenons comme exemple Sev, presque aucun carré de sa peau tendre et pâle n'est visible... meilleure liberté pour les fantasmes, on peut imaginer des tonnes de choses sous ses vêtements!  
"Pr...ofesseur... mais... qu'est ce que vous faites ici?"  
"Ben, la salle de bain chez moi est morte, et puis il restait un gars dans celui des Serpentards, et je pensais que tout le monde était passé alors..."  
"Mais, moi je vais faire quand ma douche!"  
"T'as qu'à aller dans les douches des Serpentards!"  
"Mais, enfin!"  
"Pas de mais, et puis il doit rester plus qu'une personne, ou alors elle est peut-être même parti, allez! Dégage! Tu veux une autorisation écrite?"  
"C'est pas un de vos plans vicieux?"  
"MAIS NON! Allez, vas-y, tu risques rien! Tu peux pas te contrôler ou quoi?"  
"Mais..."  
"Movere!" Du coup, le Riry se retrouva à aller à l'insu de son plein gré dans les vestiaires des Serpentards. D'un sort la démone se sécha et alla chercher Sev.  
"Alors?"  
"Sev, tu m'accompagnes?"  
"Où?"  
"Juste pour fermer la porte avant que Riry se rende compte qu'il y a un Dray nu sous la douche..."  
"Bon d'accord" Kero avait un grand, grand sourire. Severus commença à stresser en vue d'un plan maléfique, machiavélique, diabolique... très très méchant quoi. 'Pourquoi elle sourit comme ça?' se dit-il 'elle en veut à ma vie ou quoi? je suis sur qu'elle manigance quelque chose d'affreux... au secours!' Ils atterrirent devant la porte des vestiaires ornés d'un serpent. Collant son oreille à la porte, Kero fit une moue étonnée  
"Pas un seul bruit et pas de cris? Mais il a pas réagi ou quoi?"  
"Professeurs?" Deux bonds en l'air et deux mains sur le coeur appartenant au corps de ses mains plus tard  
"Malfoy? mais vous n'êtes pas dans le vestiaire?"  
"Ben non, je suis allé chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, pourquoi?"  
"Non rien, bon on va te laisser, je t'en prie entre" Kero, très polie, bougea de devant de la porte et lui ouvrit la porte  
"Merci" Toujours flatter l'ego d'un Malfoy s'apprêtant à vous faire regretter le jour de votre naissance [laquelle?] toutes! [oh] Sev ferma la porte et on entendit un superbe  
"AAaarghh!" provenant de la pièce suivit de plusieurs mots qu'on pouvait comprendre moyennement  
"Potter... keske tu fous là?" etc... Bref, les cris finis, et les deux ados, rouges pivoines, a peu près habitué à leur présence, Kero récupéra son grand sourire, ouvrit la porte, attrapa Sev par le col et le balança dans la pièce puis ferma la porte à double tour, et avec tous les sorts inimaginables. De l'autre côté Sev tambourinait sur la porte en gueulant des  
"Kero, tu vas me le payer, prépare tes prières, je te lancerais les Endoloris les plus puissants de la terre! Dès que je sortirais d'ici!" Insultes et menaces étaient déguisées sous ses propos banaux. Termes auxquels la mi-dragonne répondit par un évident  
"Quand t'auras pris ton pied, tu me remercieras!" ... hum... [quoi?]... franchement.... [quoi?]... non rien, j'ai rien dit. Severus soupirant, se retourna, vit les deux adolescents habillés (?) sur les bancs des vestiaires. Ben oui, ils voulaient pas prendre leur douche ensemble en fait, alors Riry s'était vite fait habillé avant que Sev ne débarque par on ne sait quel miracle [moi!]... on sait [oui mais j'aime le dire]. Bref, Sev leur jeta un regard désespéré, se retourna de nouveau et martyrisa la pauvre porte  
"Kero, laisse moi sortir pitié!" Potter et Malfoy se regardèrent et dirent en chœur  
"Ben, ça fait plaisir" Severus, qui ne pouvait pas entendre à cause des coups sur la porte qu'il faisait, continua à se lamenter  
"Pitié, me laisse pas avec eux! Laisse moi sortir!! ça fait pas parti du plan ça!"  
"Quels plans!?" x2  
"Oups!..."  
"Professeur?"  
"Ben, rien... Kero! c'est quoi ton sort d'Amnésie partielle encore?"  
"Professeur?" Severus, très gêné de voir les deux sorciers s'approcher dangereusement de lui, surtout qu'il pouvait pas reculer à cause de la porte [j'aime cette porte!], déglutit difficilement...  
"Bon, alors récapitulons Professeur... vous nous avez fait subir plusieurs fois des sorts d'Amnésie, si on ajoute Kero qui prend plaisir à me droguer, puis à me mettre dans des situations bizarres..."  
"Moi aussi, elle aime bien exécuter des plans foireux sur moi"  
"... donc je disais, nous mettre Draco et moi dans des situations bizarres..."  
" Une seconde! Moi, je subis aussi, vous croyez que je suis là de mon plein gré! Ben non, elle nous a enfermés ici, et on sait pas comment sortir je vous signale, quand même au passage... donc permettez!" Il re-re-re-re-re-tambourina sur cette pauvre petite porte  
"Kero! Comment on sort d'ici! Allez c'est quoi le mot de passe!" Kero, très très très très sadique  
"Le bruit d'un orgasme, alors je vous en prie, procédez donc! Je vais vous laisser, parce que personnellement, je pense pas supporter vos gémissements de plaisir, alors je vais regarder un film. A plus tard, et ne soyez pas sage!" On entendit des bruits de pas rapides sur le parquet, et Severus plus qu'énervé, faillit presque démonter la porte. Mais elle est solide celle là! Pas comme celle de la chambre de Sev. Se rendant à l'évidence que c'est pas comme ça qu'il sortirait d'ici, il s'assit sur un banc, la tête entre ses mains. Draco eut alors une merveilleuse idée  
"Bon, qui se sacrifie?"  
"PARDON!"x2  
"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?... c'est simple, il y en a un qui simule, et c'est bon..."  
"Bonne idée Blondinet, comme c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, c'est toi qui le fait, je t'en prie, on t'écoute"  
"mais non, moi j'ai proposé l'idée, j'ai assez travaillé, fais-le toi!"  
"Non non, je penche pour que ce soit celui qui est 'cens' avoir le plus d'expérience d'entre nous trois, soit le plus âgé, qui le fasse" Deux paires d'yeux fixés sur Sev, qui arrivait pas croire que les deux gamins voulaient qu'il fasse ça...  
"ça va pas dans vos têtes? J'ai jamais simulé, et un homme ne peut pas vraiment simuler..."  
"Ben vous avez qu'à faire le même bruit que les femmes sous vous, peut-être que ça marchera..."  
"Il y a jamais eu de femmes sous moi..."  
"Vous êtes quand même pas vierge professeur!"  
"J'ai jamais dit ça" Lueur bizarre dans les yeux de Potter, même lueur lubrique dans ceux de Malfoy 'mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit! mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit!'  
"Professeur.."  
"Quoi?"  
"Il y aurait bien une autre manière..."  
"Quoi?"  
"Et bien... euh, comment dire ça sans vous choquer?... "  
"Je ne viole aucun de vous deux"  
"Ah, non c'était pas ça, mais c'est rassurant de savoir que vous voulez notre accord pour nous sauter dessus, mais je pensais plutôt... enfin... que"  
"Potter, crachez le morceau"  
"Bon, disons ça proprement... un de nous doit se procurer un plaisir solitaire" Grand silence très inconfortable  
"Potter"  
"Oui?"  
"Allez-y"  
"Ah, ben non, je veux pas moi, faites le vous!"  
"Vous croyez franchement que j'ai envie moi?"  
"Ben Draco alors!"  
"Hein, quoi, mais ça va pas! Faut te soigner, je préfère encore que tu me sautes dessus" Severus se leva, et re-re-re-re-re-re-re-soupirant, se mit devant la porte, recula d'environ une dizaine de pas, puis tenta le coup du défonçage de porte par l'épaule. Moralité : une épaule déboîtée.  
"Professeur, est-ce que ça va?"  
"Bien la première fois que vous vous inquiétez pour moi Potter"  
"Ben, c'est normal de m'inquiéter. Vous êtes humain"  
"Vous disiez pas ça avant"  
"Hum... bon ça va aller?"  
"Aidez-moi à me relever vous deux. Bon qui a sa baguette avec lui, je veux pas avoir cette épaule déboîtée pendant des siècles."  
"Oh, bien sur, Harry prend lui l'autre bras" Ils réussirent à le soulever, par qu'en plus il s'est tordu la cheville, vraiment une très bonne porte dis-donc. Très bonne qualité, garantie Gringotts, [je comprends mieux pourquoi elle se défonce pas]  
"Désolé, mais j'ai pas ma baguette"  
"Moi non plus"  
"Bon, alors aidez-moi à me remboîter l'épaule à chaud, parce qu'à froid, c'est pas génial comme sensation" Les deux adolescents étaient au petit soin pour lui, et ça lui changeait... il aimait bien d'ailleurs... et puis Potter qui commençait à lui masser l'épaule qui était encore un tout petit peu douloureuse. Content. Severus tenta d'échapper à cet état de plénitude, parce que... non il abandonna, et ferma les yeux... il se serait presque endormi. Faut-il rappeler qu'il avait été réveillé par une folle un week-end, un jour de grasse mat sacré?  
"Dormir"  
"Professeur?"  
"Hum?"  
"Vous allez pas vous endormir ici quand même?"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Professeur!"  
"Hein, de quoi?"  
"Vous étiez en train de vous assoupir"  
"Oh, ouais, bon"  
"Professeur?"  
"Quoi?"  
"Vous étiez bien"  
"Je dois comprendre ça comment M.Malfoy?"  
"Ben, je veux dire que... enfin, ça changeait de d'habitude... vous étiez..."  
"J'étais quoi?"  
"Bon, Draco a du mal à le dire, alors je le dis moi... vous étiez adorable"  
"Pardon?" Rougissements des deux adolescents, Sev... adorable [je confirme!]. Il avait du mal à assimiler qu'il parlait bien de lui... il était flatté dans un sens, et puis ils sont mignons quand ils rougissent tous les deux... Sev faillit se foutre un baffe mentalement, mais non, eh, il est pas fou lui. [pas comme Harry... quoi?]  
"Ben quoi? on a pas le droit de vous faire un compliment pour une fois?"  
"Si, j'étais pas habitué, c'est tout" 'J'aurais du leur dire plus tôt que j'étais gay, si j'avais su'  
"Bref, professeur, comment on sort d'ici alors?"  
"Ben..."  
"Non, professeur n'essayez même pas de re-défoncer la porte, ce serait bien que vous restiez entier" [c'est sur que ce serait mieux pour la suite du programme]  
"à part ça, je vois pas, il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un fasse comme Potter a dit... d'ailleurs, depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms tous les deux?"  
"On a fait ça?"  
"Oui"  
"Vous êtes sur?"  
"Oui"  
"J'ai dit ton prénom D... Malfoy?"  
"Je ne sais pas moi"  
"Professeur, vous vous faites des idées"  
"Ouais, c'est pas que je trouve ça si choquant en fait"  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh, arrêtez un peu, ça se voit à des kilomètres que vous voulez vous sautez dessus! Et puis je vois rien d'anormal, c'est pas comme si vous aviez 20 ans de différence aussi..." [sous-entendu?] Bref, Severus est très très très très jaloux... tout le monde avait compris d'ailleurs. Potter et Malfoy, très choqué par ce qu'il a dit parce que eux ils pensent que Sev ne veut pas d'eux... oulà ils pensent trop les trois là je dis moi.  
"Ouais c'est pas comme si on voulait sombrer dans la luxure et le sado-masochisme avec notre Prof de Potions" Pouf, la porte s'ouvrit. Regard incrédule des trois vers la porte... il leur viendrait même pas à l'esprit de sortir?... ils vont rester longtemps plantés comme ça? Severus se releva brutalement... bon d'accord, au bout d'un long moment, mais bon,... rouge de colère, et aussi un peu de gêne, parce que la dernière phrase de Potter était étrange... et il s'élança dans les cachots en gueulant de sa douce et mélodieuse voix:  
"KERO!!"  
  
---------------------

Kero : C'est fou que ça fonctionne jamais mes idées quand même. J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, mais ils étaient pas d'accord

Severus : mais j'ai rien contre personnellement, seulement je vais pas les violer non plus

Draco : quoi que ça serait assez excitant...

Harry : Y'a combien de chapitres avant le lemon ?

Kero : ben je sais pas moi, beaucoup ?

Draco : Sniff, faut te dépêcher un peu, accélère les parutions

Kero : comment ça ? si t'es pas content, je te case avec Miss Teigne !

Harry et Severus : Ah ben non, à deux c'est moins drôle !

Kero : bon alors ça mettra le temps que ça mettra, je fais mon possible, si vous êtes sage je mets un chapitre encore avant que je parte en vacances

Severus : tu finiras seule

Kero : c'est pour ça que dans le titre de la fic, y'a écrit célibataire vois-tu ? et j'aimerais assez que tu remédies à cette situation

Severus : on verra bien....  
  
Bref, mettez moi des reviews, je vous adore. A la prochaine

Réponses:

Merci à : **Lola de mwa!** (runespoor c'est un serpent à trois têtes, et le couple c'est le prochain de Besoin... hum), **virg05, Megane Malfoy** (heureuse d'avoir trouvé à compromis), **Satanika** (ouais une longue review! merci, j'aime avoir de la lecture et comment ça traumatiser? mais il est magnifique Severus!)


	8. PUNITIONS!

Et encore un chapitre qui sert à rien, toujours le même Disclaimer  
  
----------------------------

**Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard!**  
  
**Chapitre 8 : PUNITIONS**  
  
"KERO!!"

Celle-ci s'était réfugiée sauvagement quelque part, et s'était mise incognito... c'est-à-dire qu'elle a simplement envoyé valser les feux follets avec une bombe insecticide [je les ai pas tués, juste éloignés], elle a rentré ses ailes à la maison, et même chose pour les cornes, et attention, ça fonctionne, on ne vous reconnaît plus après, c'est comme avec ou sans lunettes pour Clark Kent ou Superman, et oui. Ça vous embouche un coin, hein? Bref, elle se cachait à un endroit où personne n'aurait jamais pensé à la chercher... sa salle de cours. C'est vrai, que on s'attend pas de sa part à ce qu'elle se cache là, mais bon... Bref, Sev avait pris la hache et se préparait pour faire un remix de la légende du cavalier sans tête, ici sans cheval et avec la tête. Mais bon, il fallait d'abord qu'il la retrouve, et Kero avait le temps et elle pouvait toujours faire la technique du 'je change de salle toutes les dix minutes', ça marche bien à la base. Mais attention, pendant que le narrateur omniscient narre l'histoire, Kero s'est fait repérer, elle aurait peut-être pas dû mettre le T-Shirt, 'Vive les YAOIs', elle serait peut-être passée plus inaperçue. Mais bon...  
  
Goyle et Londubat arrivèrent pour couper cette scène d'une extrême violence  
"On s'aime et on veut se paxer, vous êtes tous invités au paxage, et puis voil", parce que Kero les avait drogués, une fois, aux aphrodisiaques, et que pour une fois ça avait marché, d'ailleurs si vous êtes intéressés, la vidéo de leur exploits passe sur canal sorcier spécial horreur. Comme la scène derrière était toujours extrêmement violente, Crabbe et Patil arrivèrent pour dire  
"On s'aime et on veut se marier, vous êtes tous invités au mariage, et puis voil" parce que Severus avait rendu légèrement plus intelligent Crabbe et beaucoup plus conne Patil. Mais ça fait 2/1 pour Kero! [J'ai un couple en plus! niak!]  
  
Après ces deux interruptions, nous pouvons reprendre le fil de notre histoire. Bref, Kero était à genoux devant Sev et sa hache en train de dire  
"Pitié, pense à ma femme et mes enfants, si je leur ramène pas ma paie, il risque de mourir de faim"  
"T'as ni de femme ni d'enfants..."  
"Pitié, pense à toutes ses caisses de bons vins dont Malfoy héritera si j'ai pas le temps de changer mon testament!" ... Severus craqua, on est alcoolo ou on l'est pas. Kero afficha un sourire victorieux [reine du chantage] Il posa la hache,... et pris le bazooka (?)  
"Hein, mais Severus! Tu peux pas me faire ça! Je reviendrais te hanter et te passerais un de ces shampoings!"  
"Chut c'est pas pour toi! Je sens comme la présence de quelqu'un, bouge pas" Et là tout le monde pense qu'il a pété un plomb, peut-être, mais non, en fait derrière Kero se trouvait... Aragog, qui était venu rechercher Firenze, son poulain au chocolat 1848 (?). Kero se retournant et voyant cette erreur de la nature qui l'effraya rien qu'un peu quand elle vit le filet de bave et la lueur affamée dans les yeux de l'araignée, en bonne Serpentard, s'enfuit [non! courut!aucune différence ben merci l'éclopée du genou! ...] à toutes jambes pour aller rechercher la bombe insecticide (spécial sorcier qui ne fait que pétrifier pendant une durée de toute ta vie). Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si Severus en bon ami ne l'avait pas stoppée en la prenant pas les cheveux.  
"J'ai trouvé ta punition, tu fais un bisou à la gentille araignée, et tu es pardonnée, mais avant je vais chercher les deux autres"  
"Non, pitié Sevy, tout sauf ça!"  
"Je n'ai pas de pitié, mais attends, je vais chercher les deux autres" Mais Kero, suppliante, s'accrochait désespérément au bas de sa robe et ça gênait un petit peu Sev pour marcher. Il la tira derrière lui, et atteignit un couloir où les deux adolescents parlaient.  
"Vengeance, allez-y, j'ai amené l'objet de nos soucis, alors, je vous en prie, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez avec, mais d'abord ma punition, elle doit embrasser Aragog!"  
"Professeur Snape, vous êtes sadique!"  
"Merci, je sais"  
"PITIE, JE VEUX PAS! JE SERAIS VOTRE ESCLAVE POUR UNE DUREE LIMITEE [pas folle quand même] SI VOUS VOULEZ BIEN ME PARDONNER, MAIS PAS DE BISOU A LA GROSSE ARAIGNEE!!"  
"Intéressant..."  
"Dray arrête, je veux pas que tu la forces à devenir ton objet sexuel"  
"Pas intéressé, je suis gay" [un aveu de plus devant les principaux intéressés, 2/3]  
"BON ALORS VOUS VOUS DECIDEZ PARCE QUE L'ARAIGNEE ELLE S'IMPATIENTE!"  
"Ta gueule !" x4  
"Ben, puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, ça vous apprendra!" Et hop, plus d'araignée, bon maintenant on se retrouve avec une bi et trois homos dans un couloir, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu se passer?... Une partouse!... comment ça non? [Non! je veux pas!]... bon ben à part ça, je sais pas moi... [Un pardon?]... non une punition! Bref, Severus et les deux autres pensaient à 'comment punir la prof de DCFM qui a voulu les forcer à se faire des choses pas très catholiques dans: un- la salle de potion, deux- le bureau de Sev et trois- dans les vestiaires des Serpentard?' That is the question! C'est alors que Harry et Draco, voyant leur prof incognito, firent la plus méchante chose qui pouvait lui arriver  
"Apparence humaine pour le restant de l'année scolaire"  
"NON!!!! Mes ailes me démangent déjà, je peux pas les sortir?"  
"NON!" x3  
"Bonne idée Potter"  
"De rien Professeur, vous savez question sadisme vous êtes mon idole"  
"Oui, je sais."  
"Allez-y mariez vous..." murmura pour elle-même la grenouille psychopathe  
"Professeur Snape?"  
"Oui M. Malfoy?"  
"On peut pas en plus rajouter l'esclavage pour une durée indéterminée?"  
"Pourquoi? Une idée ?"  
"Oui! L'obliger à retirer plein de points aux Gryffondor!"  
"Hé!"  
"Potter... Arrêtez de râler, de toute façon, un- ici les Serpentard sont en majorité, et de deux- de toutes façons vous en avez rien à foutre des points"  
"Ha, oui, c'est vrai, bon d'accord."  
"Et moi, je peux pas donner mon avis ?" risqua Kero  
"NON! Toi tu dois être punie pour vouloir nous faire sombrer dans le luxure comme tu le dis si bien!"  
"Mais, c'est pour votre bien!"  
"On y croit, non mais franchement, si on en a envie, tu crois pas qu'on est assez grand pour s'arranger tout seuls!"  
"Ben, non coincés comme vous êtes franchement! Faut vous remuez un peu!"  
"Tu n'es pas en état de parler."  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu Draco..."  
"SILENTIO!"  
"..." Kero, pas contente du tout, s'apprêtait à cracher des flammes à la gueule de ces enfoirés, mais c'est alors qu'Albus arriva, suivi de Trelawney qui avait prédit la mort subite de Potter à cause de Kero, pour une fois qu'elle dit un truc juste. Et là Severus redonna la parole à Kero parce qu'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle!  
"Professeurs, si vous voulez bien dire à Sibylle que vous n'avez pas l'intention de tuer Harry, je vous serai reconnaissant"  
"Me tuer!"  
"Mais non Harry "commença Kero " enfin Sibylle, il n'y a que comme ça que vous abordez Albus?"  
"Mais, enfin que dites vous! Mon troisième oeil m'avait prédit que vous êtes folle et essayerez de plonger cette école dans la luxure avec Severus"  
"..."  
"..." Elle était pas si loin du compte pour une fois... aurait-elle de vrais dons? Severus et Kero explosèrent de rire pendant qu'Harry et Draco se disaient à quel point leur prof de potions était séduisant quand il souriait [mais non, il est séduisant 24h/24 voyons]  
"Mais Sibylle où donc as-tu péché cette idée?"  
"Mon troisième oeil, et je sais que j'ai raison!"  
"Mais non, enfin, vois-tu une seule trace de luxure dans cet établissement en un mois où l'on aurait pu créer au moins 3 couples?"  
"Vous voyez Sibylle, je vous l'avais dit. Excusez-nous mais elle voulait être sûre, on va partir"  
"Oui, et amusez-vous bien" Jetant un regard psychotique à Severus, qui lui répondit de même, ils lancèrent en même temps un sort aphrodisiaque sur les deux personnages, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, tout en tournant dans une pièce sur le côté. Draco et Harry, qui avaient suivi la scène, regardaient d'un air ébahi les deux Serpentard se serrer la main, avant que Kero, qui avait une apparence humaine [une promesse est une promesse], sorte une fiole de sa poche et s'amusait avec le flacon devant l'expression surprise mais intéressée de Severus  
"Où est-ce que tu as pris ça?"  
"Avec un peu de charisme, on peut tout avoir de la part de créatures étranges"  
"Tu as volé un démon?"  
"Non, bien mieux. Il était consentant, en échange du numéro de cheminée de Vector. J'en suis à 3.5-1.5, tu perds"  
"Je ne perds pas, on avait dit que dans l'établissement!"  
"Il y est... "  
"Centaure?"  
"Moui... "  
"Tu es démoniaque!"  
"Merci, je sais"  
"Tu sais l'effet de cette potion?"  
"Bien sûr"  
"Tu veux t'en servir sur qui?"  
"A ton avis?"  
"Je refuse d'avaler ça"  
"Non, j'ai une meilleure idée pour toi, tu verras, je vous laisse" Potter qui comprenait rien à la discussion, l'arrêta  
"Une seconde, Professeur Snape n'a pas infligé sa punition, lui!"  
"Oh, et c'est quoi? Vu son imagination, je m'attends à quelque chose d'intéressant..."  
"... ça viendra quand tu t'y attendras le moins, dragonne" En réponse, elle lui crama la manche droite [non pas la règle de la main droite Sac d'Os, c'est pas fini ces allusions à la physique?], lui jeta un regard made in Snape, qu'elle savait reproduire, et partit avec son flacon rouge sang.  
"Potter, et si on reparlait de votre dernière phrase dans les vestiaires?"  
  
[Qui a dit c'est sadique comme fin de paragraphe? des noms, je veux des noms] Kero, avec sa potion qu'elle n'utilisera pas sur Snape [quoique... non d'accord], vagabondait en se disant désespérément 'Pourquoi Sev est tellement coincé, ça se voit à des kilomètres qu'il veut se faire les deux, et que c'est réciproque! Pourquoi! Pourquoi! Je n'arriverai jamais à les mettre ensemble ces idiots! Il faut que j'utilise la méthode qui fonctionne toujours et que j'ai déjà utilisé dans une autre fic, mais les lecteurs me pardonneront parce que c'est cool comme méthode voyons! ALCOOL PARTY!'. Bref, la dépression de Kero s'envolant ainsi, elle se rendit dans ses cachots où un élève (qu'on ne nommera pas, mais qui a pour initiales PAT, et qui est mi-moldu... [Sifflement innocent pour ceux me connaissant... quoi?)] attendait patiemment de se faire fouetter!.... [Oui! Pardon... oh quoi, si on pas le droit de fantasmer un peu... Pat si tu lis ça, je plaisante bien sur... comment ça je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières?... mais enfin...]. Bref, on ne parle pas des préférence sadomasochistes de Kero [mais!] essaye seulement de nier! [Bon d'accord]. Donc je disais avant que l'autre folle ne m'interrompe.[mais!] qu'en fait... ça y est j'ai perdu ma phrase... ah oui, donc elle allait dans ses cachots et puis voilà quoi, alors du coup si on allait voir du côté de Trelawney et Dumby? Comment ça vous ne voulez pas voir ces visions apocalyptiques? Bon, d'accord, j'abrège, ils font des choses qui sont plus de l'âge d'Albus. Sinon donc du côté de Sev et des deux autres...  
"Professeur, quel mot a fait ouvrir la porte au fait?"  
"Sadomasochisme"  
"Mais, elle est folle, c'est pas une idée de mot de passe"  
"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le mot de passe?"  
"Professeur? Pourquoi vous êtes sur la défensive tout d'un coup?"  
"..."  
"J'ai pas compris, vous pouvez répéter?"  
"C'EST MON MOT DE PASSE! CONTENT!"  
"Professeur!... Très prometteur"  
"Pardon?"  
"De quoi, j'ai parlé? Tu m'as entendu parler toi?"  
"Non Draco, j'ai rien entendu, mais je suis d'accord"  
"Vous deux, vous vous calmez tout de suite. Au fait..."  
"Oui?" x2  
"Le bal d'halloween c'est bientôt et je n'ai pas infligé ma punition à Kero"  
"Vous allez faire quoi?"  
"Vous verrez, mais juste j'ai besoin de l'aide de Granger. Compris Potter?"  
"Oui, bien sûr"  
"..."  
"En fait non"  
"Je t'expliquerai plus tard"  
  
Au dîner, Kero, à côté de Sev, était en apparence totalement humaine, ce qui surprenait tout le monde, et ceux qui avait le malheur de lui demander 'comment ce fesse?', se sont retrouvés avec une merveilleuse brûlure sur le bras. Attention, on va finir par l'identifier à Voldy si ça continue. Bref, elle aurait bien voulu manger, tout comme Severus, si la vision de McGo et Rusard en train de partager le même plat ne lui donnait pas plutôt envie de rendre ce qu'elle n'a pas encore mangé.  
"Qu'est ce qu'on a fait?"  
"Kero, c'est pas le moment de te plaindre"  
"Moi, me plaindre, et toi le grand timide qui va pas clamer son amour pour deux élèves et son envie folle d'exiger un droit de cuissage sur ces deux personnes, tu peux parler"  
"Tu es au courant que tu finiras seule dans cette histoire si ça continue?"  
"Je sais mais j'y peux rien si vous êtes tous dans l'autre camp... une seconde... Pr Vector? On l'a pas casé lui!"  
"Firenze"  
"Oh, bon ben oui, je vais finir seule et abandonnée... je peux peut- être demander au père de Malfoy de venir... après tout il a quitté sa femme, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit..."  
"Hum"  
"Quoi?"  
"Non, rien"  
"Arrête de te foutre de moi! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle"  
"Non rien, mais il est terriblement beau brun ténébreux Lucius faut dire"  
"Oh, je suis pas raciste de couleur de cheveux, il y peut rien s'il est blond platine!"  
"Mouais, bref, non, tu finiras seule"  
"Cheveux gras"  
"PARDON!"  
"C'est à quel sujet?"  
"Non, rien toi et ton 80B"  
"Mais!!!!! Tu vas mourir vermine! Diffamation!"  
"Mais bien sur, et après je suis complex"  
"Mais je suis pas complexée! Si tu continues comme ça, je te castre, attention, dans un excès de fureur je peux faire des trucs que tu risques [et moi aussi] de regretter!"  
"... à plus tard"  
"Tu bois pas ton verre?"  
"Non" Sur ce Severus retourna dans ses appartements, regardant d'un air méfiant sa camarade de beuverie. 'Alors Sev, tu m'as forcé à garder mon apparence mortelle? Tu vas voir... mais je t'aime au fond, seulement VENGEANCE ! Et je vais frapper là où ça fait mal !'  
  
Severus, tranquille dans ses appartements à corriger les copies de ces Pokémons dégénérés de première année envahissant Poudlard, venait d'achever d'écrire une remarque acerbe et très très méchante sur la feuille d'un Weasley... à croire que c'est comme les lapins, ils arrêtent pas de procréer. Le T de niveau Troll des cavernes engloutissait déjà les espoirs du pauvre Gryffondor. Sadique [oui! Sev! Pardon]. Alors qu'il faisait une pause bien méritée et s'apprêtait à croquer dans une tablette de chocolat...  
BOOM  
"Du chocolat!!!!"  
"Kero, arrête de défoncer cette porte"  
"Reparo, bref, j'ai senti du chocolat... donne en moi, j'en ai pas mangé depuis au moins... deux heures"  
"Mais ma pauvre tu es en manque! Tu te drogues au chocolat!"  
"J'avoue, allez donne moi en où j'utilise l'arme secrète"  
"Laisse mes tablettes de chocolat première qualité tranquille!"  
"Accio chocolat!" Et là toutes les tablettes de chocolat atterrissent au pied de Kero qui emmène d'un joyeux Wingardium Leviosa tout dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de fermer la porte à triple tours. Juste au moment où elle achevait de jeter des sorts de protection sur la porte du genre "Digicodum!" [?], une brute frappa à se péter les poings sur la pauvre petite porte.  
"Kero, je vais te tuer! Tu vas voir ta punition!"  
"Comment ça punition ? Mais c'est déjà ta punition pour m'avoir infligé une punition à cause du fait que soit disant t'enfermer avec Dray et Riry était une punition, alors désolée, mais t'as plus à me punir, et puis considère que je te rembourserai en bouteilles de vin"  
"Mouais, mais je veux mon chocolat moi!"  
"Tu veux qu'on reparle du pot de Nutella que t'as vidé?"  
"Bon d'accord, mais au moins laisse-moi entrer" Elle céda, et Severus sortit de ses poches de robe de sorcier capable de mettre plein plein de trucs très gros dedans, un gros livre à la reliure argenté pour le placer sur le bureau de Kero  
"Keskekoi?"  
"Nos plans et toutes les actions qu'on doit faire, ainsi que les vengeances à accomplir et tout le reste"  
"Bonne idée"  
"Je sais, bon cette semaine tu le remplis, parce que j'ai l'impression que t'as des idées bizarres derrière la tête"  
"Mouais"  
"Bon je te laisse" Et il réussit à récupérer deux, trois tablettes au passage  
"Hé!!"  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Merci : **Onarluca, Miss Parker, Sevie Snake, ma Lola en nutella, et Maïkie mon chinchilla perdue. **Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vos reviews...


	9. Un autre couple

Un autre chapitre, alors pour ceux qui se demandent, mais combien y'aura-t-il donc de chapitres, ben environ 15, voire 16, mais pas plus !

Disclaimer : de nouveau un peu aux Montys Pythons grâce à Lola, qui m'a fait penser que j'avais encore des ressources avec Sacré Graal !, le reste à JKR sauf moi

Lola: c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? –Steve Urkel pour ceux qui connaissent-

Entremetteuse célibataire (encore et toujours) à Poudlard !

Chapitre 9 : Bref, un autre couple, par hasard disons [mais !] pardon pas par hasard, c'était intentionnel. [Merci]

Kero avait un cours à donner, alors elle se dirigea dans sa salle de classe, et son cours (option de spécialité pour les 7èmes années) comportait bizarrement de plus en plus d'élèves, et elle, elle en avait marre et se sentait l'âme d'une sadique, alors du coup, elle leur fit un test pour pouvoir en virer deux, trois... ou plus, de toute façon, on s'en fout.

« Bon, interrogation orale ! Tous ceux qui ne savent pas répondre se retrouveront hors de la Salle. Compris ? »

« ... »

« Je prends ça pour un oui, bon alors toi. »

« Oui ? »

« What's your name ? »

« Harry Potter. »

« What's your quest? »

« Rester dans la Salle de DCFM. »

« What's your favorite color ?»

« Vert. »

« C'est bon tu restes, même si c'est pas très Gryffis d'aimer le vert comme ça. »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu veux d'autres questions ? »

« Non, ça ira merci. »

« Facile, je peux passer ? »

« Oui, alors : What's your name ? »

« Pansy Parkinson »

« What's your quest ? »

« Rester dans la Salle de DCFM. »

« What's the Capital of Assyria ? »

« Je sais pas. »

BOING ! Dehors

« Bon, suivant. Toi : What's your name ? »

« Draco Malfoy. »

« What's your quest ? »

« Rester dans cette Salle pour suivre les cours. »

« What's your favorite color ? »

« Or. »

« Tu peux rester, c'est pas très Serpentard pour l'or mais bon.»

Rougissement intempestif.

« Suivant, what's your name ? »

« Hermione Granger.»

« What's your quest? »

« Rester ici pour étudier.»

« Combien de noix de coco peut porter une hirondelle en considérant qu'elle a une patte cassée ? »

« Je sais pas ! »

BOING dehors

Après un petit moment comme ça, Severus rentre dans la Salle.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Granger pleure dans les bras de Parkinson ? »

« Elles se sont fait virer du cours. »

« Oh. »

« Professeur ? »

« Draco ? »

« Vous pourriez faire passer votre sublime test au Pr Snape »

« Euh, c'est à dire que ... »

« Il a raison, allez-y Pr Kero »

« C'est quoi ce test ? »

« What's your name ? »

« Severus Snape.»

« What's your quest? »

« Je peux te le dire à l'oreille? »

« Oh !... oui »

« ... »

« Ok, et pour finir, Combien de noix de coco peut porter une hirondelle en considérant qu'elle a une patte cassé ? »

« Une hirondelle européenne ou africaine ? »

« Je sais pas. »

BOING ! Dehors

« Hé ! C'est moi la prof, je peux pas me faire virer ! Ouvrez-moi la porte ! »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« OUI ! »

« Bon, d'accord... »

« Non mais. »

« Bravo Pr Snape, vous avez réussi le test. »

« Bien sur, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

« Ouais, c'est bon, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'avais envie, et puis vous êtes chiants quand même. »

« Bon, Sev pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Non, rien c'est juste que vu comme c'est parti devant la porte, on devrait peut-être intervenir ? »

« La quête ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok ! Bon, cours suspendu, vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque vous bécoter ! »

« QUOI !! »

« Oh, comme si vous l'aviez jamais fait. »

Lunettes infra-rouge et caméra à la main, Sev et Kero observent Hermione se faire consoler par Pansy. Intéressant, intéressant...

Quoi que non, pas très intéressant, mais c'est pas possible c'est une véritable fontaine cette Granger, tout ça pour un cours en moins.

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'ennuie, c'est pas très intéressant, faudrait trouver autre chose à faire. »

« On peut peut-être leur donner un coup de main. »

« Quoi par exemple ? »

« Je sais pas moi, une potion ? »

« T'en as pas assez avec tes potions, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser les esprits alors ? hein ? »

« Bon d'accord, vas-y la shaman. »

« Ben voilà, alors... »

« Kero ? »

« Attends, je cherche. Je peux pas invoquer n'importe qui quand même ! »

« Ben, pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais c'est tout un art, tu peux pas comprendre voyons. »

« Et les potions c'est quoi alors ? »

« Euh, un divertissement ? »

« NON ! »

« Chut, on va se faire repérer ! »

« Bon alors, tu trouves un esprit voulant bien faire tout son possible pour les caser ces deux-là ? »

« J'ai trouvé ! Bon alors, hum hum. [Non pas Ombrage!] Je t'invoque Eros, fait que de ces deux–là naissent un désir incontrôlable ! »

« C'est tout ? »

« Ben oui ! Attends, on va avoir la réponse. »

« Euh, c'est normal qu'il se passe rien ? »

« Ben je comprends pas, normalement c'est censé fonctionner. Peut-être que ça marche pas parce qu'elles se désirent déjà. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je crois pas »

« Ben dis tout de suite que je suis une incapable, tu ferais pas ton fier devant ma grand-mère ! »

« Oh, c'est bon, on a pas tous eu ta chance d'avoir vécu avec une Magyar à pointes. »

« C'était qu'un tiers une Magyar à pointes, mais aussi un tiers Noir des Hébrides, et un autre tiers Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou. »

« Que les espèces affectionnant la chair humaine à ce que je vois. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis pas cannibale. »

« Mouais. »

« Bon, alors ça marche pas, mais dis-moi comment elle fait pour pleurer autant ? »

« Je sais pas, elle doit avoir des réserves » (Lola: en fait, son animagus c'est un chameau d'où les réserves )

« Beuh. »

« Bon, elle a bientôt fini, on va finir par se retrouver dans une piscine si ça continue. »

« Bon, plan B. »

« Qui est ? »

« Te faire dire pourquoi Dumbledore t'as convoqué dans le bureau ! »

« Euh, pour tester ses bonbons au citron ? »

« Menteur ! Ça mérite une pénalité, et pour la pénalité, je demande Harry Potter. Tu me dis la vérité si je le mets dans ton lit ? »

« Mais arrête tes conneries ! »

« Alors tu me le dis ou pas ? »

« Bon d'accord, j'ai dû prévenir quelqu'un pour remplacer Hagrid. »

« Pourquoi, il arrête ? C'était le rêve de sa vie de devenir Prof de SACM. »

« Il pique une crise de nerf parce que Mme Maxime a rompu avec lui. Soi-disant parce qu'il ne la satisfaisait pas pleinement. »

« Si on demandait à Mme Chourave de le consoler ? »

« Bonne idée, et on fait quoi des deux là ? »

« On les enferme seules dans un pièce obscure avec des instruments sado-masochistes ?

« Kero... »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Bon d'accord, mais quand même. »

« Ça fonctionne pas pour tout le monde c'est vrai.»

« ? »

« Ben je t'ai enfermé avec deux adolescents dans des vestiaires où il y avait des douches, et d'après mes sources d'informations, un des deux fantasmait de se faire prendre sous la douche et pourtant vous êtes sortis sans avoir rien fait. »

« Kero, tu m'énerves. »

« Je sais, alors on fait quoi pour les deux là ? »

« Imperium ? »

« Non, c'est un sortilège impardonnable. »

« J'aimais bien ce sort. »

« Bon, alors je sais pas moi, on les enferme avec le seul livre moldu qui plaît même aux sang purs ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le Kama... »

« Chut ! C'est bon j'ai compris, mais je sais pas s'il faut vraiment. »

« Allez ! »

« Bon d'accord. »

C'est ainsi que d'un sort qu'on ne mettra pas parce que Kero insiste pour qu'on ne le copie pas, que les deux chieuses [Pansy et Hermione, pas moi !] se retrouvèrent dans la réserve interdite à la section 69Q. [C'est un nom totalement pris par hasard !]. (Lola: Je n'en doute pas -- ;;; irrécupérable)

Pendant ce temps, Hagrid pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Et vu la taille, il y en avait pas mal. Severus venait d'arriver et Kero suivait d'un pas nonchalant en regardant les arbres autour d'elle, elle aperçut enfin un arbre grand, large avec beaucoup de branches solides et se désintéressant du regard noir de Severus, son regard habituel quoi, elle sortit ses ailes vola dans l'arbre et les re-rentra dans son dos.

« Kero tu avais promis ! »

« Je vous merde tous ! »(Lola: choquéééée)

Exaspéré, Severus grimpa à côté de son désastre ambulant shooté au Nutella. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir Hagrid dans une clairière pas très loin. Ils remarquaient surtout les larmes parce qu'une sorte de lac commençait à se former. Severus s'ennuyant décida de jouer au poker en attendant. Kero ayant déjà perdu le vide intersidéral encore une fois, il se décida à intervenir.

« Bon Chourave n'a pas vu son appât ou quoi ? »

« Ben, je suppose que tu as mal imité l'écriture de Hagrid »

« Comment ça mon imitation de son écriture était parfaite ! J'arrive même imiter la signature de Voldy ! »

« Ouais, et à quoi ça pouvait bien te servir ? »

« A faire des faux chèques bien sûr, et surtout à obliger Lucius de faire des trucs pas très catholiques sous les ordres du soi-disant Mage Noir. »

« Tu me raconteras ! »

« Ben en fait... »

« Bon d'accord ne me dis rien de toute façon je merde le monde ! »

« Pour pas changer. »

« Et toi en particulier. »

« Tu dis ça dragonne, mais tu es folle de mon corps. »

« Ben je t'en prie le parrain de la fouine!.... »

« Shh ! Regarde Chourave approche. »

« Ouais, à moi d'intervenir, je vais utiliser un esprit ! »

« Mais non pas besoin. »

« Comment ça pas besoin, mais je sais ce que je fais, je dois te rappeler mon âge petit ? »

« En même temps t'as que 16 ans dans cette vie. »

« 17 ans ! »

« Si tu veux. »

« Tu vas voir, je vais t'évicé... »

« Shh, regarde ! »

Pendant ce temps [ça faisait longtemps avouez !], dans la bibliothèque

« Comment on s'est retrouvées ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, je suis même pas capable de rester en spécialité de DCFM ... »

« Hermione, calme-toi, tu as eu une question sans réponse, je parie qu'elle voulait justement que tu ne sois pas dans son cours. Je la déteste. » [et c'est réciproque]

« Pansy, je suis désolée de me plaindre, tu es dans le même cas, je suis trop égoïste, je devrais un peu penser à toi. »

Bref ça saoule, alors magnanime un livre à la couverture chaude s'ouvrit devant leur nez à une page assez... yuri. Rouge comme une tomate, Hermione détacha les yeux de l'image, comme Pansy d'ailleurs, qui n'osait plus regarder Hermione dans les yeux, ni ailleurs.

« Euh ... Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu pense de l'homosexualité ? »

« .... Ben, j'ai rien contre. »

« Tu es.... »

« Non, je sais pas vraiment. »

« Les deux ? »

« ...oui »

Grand silence embarrassant. On commence à s'ennuyer d'ailleurs. Elles vont se bouger ?....

Fin du chapitre !


	10. Euh un autre couple?

Même chose que précédemment pour le Disclaimer, en fait le chapitre 9 et 10 ne sont qu'un chapitre, trop long, divisé en deux

---------------------

**Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard !**

**Chapitre 10 : Suite du chapitre 9 logique quand tu nous tiens**

« Chourave a pas marché, tu as trop mal imité l'écriture de Hagrid ! »

« Mon imitation était parfaite. »

« As-tu au moins imité jusqu'aux fautes d'orthographe habituelles de Hagrid ? »

« .... »

« Aucune précision ! Je me demande comment tu as pu être espion si longtemps ! »

« Mais démone, mon poing dans ta gueule ! »

« Tu arrêtes de t'emporter ! Sinon plus d'alcool ! »

« Tu seras privée de chocolat ! »

« Non pas le chocolat ! »

« C'est sadique avoue-le ! »

« Oui, tu es tellement sadique que tu en deviens maso en ne faisant rien avec les deux autres. »

« Ça c'était sadique ! »

« Merci »

« Au fait »

« Oui ? »

« Lucius est de nouveau avec sa femme. »

« Elle partage ? »

« Non. »

« Merde alors. »

Alors que le célibat forcé et durable de Kero lui mettait momentanément le moral à zéro, ce qui l'empêchait de déplorer les capacités d'imitation de Severus. Chourave apparut et, en faisant du rafting, réussit à atteindre enfin Hagrid qui pleurait et pleurait et pleurait encore et encore.

« Hagrid, pourquoi pleurez-vous donc ? »

« Olympe m'a abandonné, je n'étais rien pour elle qu'un de ses nombreux amants qui vont et viennent. » (et cette phrase ne contient aucun sous entendu aucun absolument aucun...)

« Mais enfin, vous devez vous ressaisir et vous dire que vous étiez vraiment trop bien pour elle et qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque, parce que vous êtes la personne la plus sensible la plus gentille, la plus.. Que j'aie jamais rencontré. »

SNIF « Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Et dans l'arbre, Kero la fermait momentanément parce qu'en fait, elle a marché Chourave.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce demi-géant pathétique ? »

« Moi je sais pas, Firenze est bien intéressé par Vector »

« .... »

« .... »

« Comment ils peuvent faire ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ben oui, déjà un coup de sabot ça doit faire mal, et puis, c'est haut un cheval... »

« Kero ! Mais enfin t'arrêtes de t'imaginer des perversités ! »

« Ben quoi, non mais sérieusement, c'est toujours Vector qui domine, parce que sinon, je vois vraiment pas... »

« Ta gueule, je vais en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit ! »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, tu pense vraiment qu'après 12 ans à Azkaban, le Sirius il a pas sauté sur le première occasion qui se présentait... c'est à dire... Buck ! »

« M'étonnerai pas de ce clébard ! »

« Tu es tellement gentil... »

« C'est toi qui a imaginé. »

« J'étais ironique. »

« Je sais. »

« Ah ! Regarde un peu ça ! Hagrid et Chourave vont... »

« Quoi, Quoi ? »

« Ah non, j'ai cru. »

« On a l'air de deux pervers dépravés à attendre comme ça, qu'ils se décident. »

« Mais non. » Pop corn à la main Kero observait.

« Kero ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es folle à lier. »

« Ouais, mais je préfère t'attacher toi. »

« Kero ! »

« Tu dois adorer mon prénom pour m'appeler tout le temps. »

« Non, je veux dire regarde un peu ce qu'il se passe en bas. »

« Quoi, Quoi !! »

« Rien. »

« Hé ! Dans le genre je change le sujet de conversation quand ça m'arrange... je demande Severus, et oui j'ai réussi à faire une famille, j'ai gagné ! »

Une gifle plus tard.

« Tu es de nouveau parmi nous ? »

« Oui, merci, mais la prochaine fois, il suffira peut-être de me balancer de l'eau à la figure, ça suffirait. »

« Oui, mais si tu savais depuis combien de temps ça me démange de te foutre une gifle ! »

« Merci. »

« Non, mais... »

« J'insiste. »

« Mais de rien. »

« D'accord. »

« ... »

« Tu me le paieras un jour ou l'autre. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu souffriras. »

« Je sais. »

« J'arriverai à te forcer à violer Potter. »

« Je sa... non ! »

« Merde alors, presque. »

Pendant ce temps j'aime les pendant ce temps ! dans la bibliothèque.

« C'est fou quand même qu'on est atterri là. »

« Oui, et qu'on soit enfermées dans la réserve section 69Q. »

« Mais comment on a pu atterrir là ? »

« That's the question Pansy! Et puis franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi on voudrait nous enfermer ici, il n'y a aucune raison. »

« Peut-être qu'on veut nous punir d'avoir essayer de maudire la prof de DCFM. » mais ! c'est pour ça que je trouve plus mes tablettes de chocolat et de bons lemons à lire ! Non pitié c'est trop injuste...

« Non, je pense pas, je crois qu'on veut nous traumatiser avec tous ces livres qui s'ouvrent pile à la bonne page. »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est ça, ou alors on veut nous donner des idées... »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qui ça arrangerait qu'on se mette ensemble toutes les deux ? »

« Ben Malfoy ! »

« Pourquoi Drakychounet voudrait que je me mette avec toi ? »

« Parce qu'il veut pas t'épouser voyons ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est gay ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi vouloir me caser avec une Gryffondor, alors qu'il aime pas les Gryffondors ? »

« Peut-être qu'il est avec un Gryffondor ! »

« Mais oui ! Et il est pour les paxages mixtes ! »

« ... Ne cherchez pas cette expression n'existe pas... euh, ouais sûrement. »

« Bon sinon à part ça... on fait quoi alors ? »

« Et bien on essaie de sortir évidemment. »

« Mais bien sûr, mais comment ? »

« Ben par la porte. » putain la logique

« Oh Hermione ce que tu peux être intelligente ! »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Mais j'insiste. »

« Mais je t'en prie »....

Pendant ce temps dans la Forêt Interdite

« Oh Hagrid, oubliez cette pimbêche, il y a bien mieux autour de vous voyons. »

Severus utilisa tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les tentatives de séduction de la boule... Pr Chourave, pardon... ça lui donnait l'air un peu coincé, mais bon. Kero avait préparé les pop corn et regardait patiemment, enfin pas vraiment parce qu'elle poussait d'immenses soupirs et regardait autour d'elle pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien pour s'occuper. Elle entreprit de compter les centaures dans la clairière plus loin et s'arrêta quand elle vit deux centaures.... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

« Sev ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'on a transformé tout Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite en un Baisodrome »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... d'accord... Kero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de les fixer comme ça, ça se fait pas. »

« On dirait un documentaire animalier mêlé à un porno petit budget. Comment on appelle ce genre de relation, c'est à la fois de la zoophilie, de l'homosexualité et de la sodomie ?»

« Kero ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais tu veux me faire rendre mon déjeuner ou quoi ? »

« Mais non pourquoi ? »

« Ben tu t'es pas entendue abrutie. »

« Andouille. »

« Sale peste. »

« Cheveux gras. »

« Dragonne. »

« Connard. »

« Garce. »

« Piège à salope. »

« Pou... Pardon ? »

« Désolée, l'habitude. »

« Ah bon, Pouffiasse. »

« Pourriture. »

« Nymphomane. »

« Alcoolo. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Coincé du cul ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler ton goût pour la nécrophilie ? »

« Un vampire c'est pas vraiment de la nécrophilie ! »

« Pourtant il est déjà mort. »

« C'est pas comme si c'était un cadavre en putréfaction incapable de bouger ou de parler ! »

« ... »

« PROFESSEURS ? »

Les deux entremetteurs rougirent un peu en voyant qu'ils s'étaient fait griller par Chourave et Hagrid.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« On cueille du gui. »

« ?? C'est un peuplier »

« Je sais voyons, je plaisantais, non on essayait de... mais je t'en prie Severus explique leur, c'était ton idée après tout. »

« Mon idée ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Ah... et bien... hum hum... j'avais proposé à Kero pour son cours de demain de venir dans la Forêt pour rechercher la créature qu'ils allaient étudier et on a cherché un poste d'observation pour trouver plus facilement cette créature. »

« Exactement. »

« Oh... quoi comme créature ? »

« Et bien... »

« C'était un Daskalidès » (L:chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat)

« C'est pas une marque de chocolat ça Kero ? » murmura Severus (L:voui voui voui et du belge en plus )

« Si, ta gueule ça fonctionne. »

« Oh, d'accord, bon on va vous laisser à votre tentative de capture. »

« Merci. »

Ils les laissèrent alors seuls pour ne rien faire.

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter décidèrent de faire une trêve et d'essayer de mettre leur prof de potions dans leur lit ... (L:quelle idée absolument fabuleuse )

TBC...


	11. Suite d'avant

Disclaimer : tout à JKR, sauf moi

-------------

Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard !

Chapitre 11 : Tentative numéro 4

Alors que Snape et Kero s'était fait griller méchamment dans leur manque de discrétion habituel, Hermione et Pansy avaient fini par réussir à ouvrir la porte et ainsi à sortir, toujours les images du livre en tête. Ce qui faisait qu'elles étaient un peu gênées, mais rien qu'un peu. Pour ainsi faire plaisir à tout le monde, elles se mirent ensemble, et allèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter dans cette salle, malheureusement pas en train de se bécoter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« DEHORS PANSY, ON PARLE ! »

Puis remarquant qu'elles étaient main dans la main, il chuchota à Potter

« La prof de DCFM a encore frappé... »

« ... avec l'aide du merveilleux prof de Potions. »

« A ton avis, où ils sont ? »

« Je sais pas. »

Puis à voix haute

« Vous avez pas vu la prof de DCFM ? »

Et là, Hermione se remet à pleurer parce qu'elle s'est fait virer du cours option de DCFM, alors du coup Pansy la réconforte en lui roulant une pelle à couper le souffle, qui l'empêche momentanément de pleurer comme une madeleine. Potter et Malfoy sortent ainsi de la Salle, et se mettent en quête du Snape perdu.

« C'est à boire qu'il nous faut !! Ooh oh oh !! »

Potter et Malfoy arrivèrent aux appartements de leur maître de potions et finissaient par penser qu'on lui jetait l'Imperium. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent un spectacle horrible !! Quoi que pas si horrible que ça... Severus Snape était ivre à un point, vous pouvez même pas vous imaginer et Kero tentait tant bien que mal de le forcer à sortir de la pièce. Moins saoul que lui, elle le jeta dans les bras des deux adolescents en leur disant

« C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait des heures que je vous attends, je vais vous laisser. Amusez-vous bien ! N'hésitez pas à abuser de lui. Je jette un sort de silence autour de la pièce. A plus ! »

Potter était très très très content... son prof de potions adoré ! Qu'il pouvait enfin partager avec Draco...

« Bonsoir Professeur ! »

« Harry ! Mon Gryffondor préféré ! »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa passionnément.

« Draco ! Mon Serpentard préféré ! »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa passionnément à son tour. Potter et Malfoy se regardèrent ahuris, puis sautèrent sur la bonne occasion. (Lola: Severus n'est PAS une bonne occasion...non mais, c'est pas les soldes ici .)

Kero se rendit chez Dumbledore, pour lui demander pourquoi il avait appelé Severus la dernière fois.

« Kero ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ça va. En manque de chocolat, mais à part ça, ça va »

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ? Bonbon ? »

« Oui, merci. Ben, en fait, je suis curieuse et j'aimerais savoir qui, où et quand, enfin bref, j'aimerai bien savoir qui il doit prévenir pour le poste de SACM et pourquoi c'est pas Minerva qui le fait, et pourquoi... »

« Allons du calme voyons. J'ai demandé à Severus de prévenir Frederic Weasley de devenir Prof, en ce moment, juste pour le remplacement provisoire d'Hagrid, parce que Minerva, elle, est occupée avec Rusard, et elle veut plus se charger des lettres depuis un moment »

« Oh... »

« ? »

« Mais, il ressemble à quoi ce Frederic Weasley ? »

« Ben, à George Weasley. »

« ?? »

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots...

Brown et Thomas annoncent leur mariage pour couper cette scène purement érotique, parce que en fait, on s'est fait avoir, ils étaient déjà ensemble ces deux-là, ils ont eu besoin de personne ... zut alors

Comme la scène est toujours très très très érotique, à cause de Potter qui a décidé de s'occuper de son prof de Potions avec l'aide de Malfoy, Finnigan et Bullstrode viennent annoncer leur futur mariage, qui finira par un divorce, le troisième œil de Trelawney l'a prédit, parce que la potion de désir, on savait plus quoi en faire, donc ils l'ont mis dans leurs verres.

Bon, comme j'ai promis que ce sera pas du NC-17, je vais ailleurs... (L :grrrr...)

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloirs près des cachots...

Kero regardait autour d'elle, aucune cible potentielle pour un casage. Elle s'ennuyait, alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à prendre sa retraite anticipée pour cause de chômage technique dans sa profession d'entremetteuse, le livre que Severus lui avait donné, sortit de sa poche et alla la frapper en pleine gueule, et commença à lui crier dessus (tel une Beuglante) :

« ET WEASLEY ET ZABINI ? TU LES AS OUBLIES ! ET PUIS POMPOM ET SINISTRA ? ALORS TU CONTINUES JUSQU'A LA FIN BORDEL ! »

Se faire gueuler dessus par un bouquin, c'est pas franchement la classe. Bon, elle décida alors, en bonne démone dragonne seconde classe d'aller s'occuper du cas Sinistra/Pompom...

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots

« Draco.... »

« Oui ? »

« Je rêve pas, il s'est endormi ? »

« Tu rêves pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ivre mort ? »

« Possible. »

« Ça arrive. »

« Ben c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on se le fera... »

« Et non. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Tu sais que tu es très séduisant ? »

« On avait dit à trois ou rien. »

« Et merde. »

Le lendemain matin

« Debout là-dedans, fini les folies, c'est Halloween. Les bonbons par ici ! »

« ... »

Kero fut surprise que personne ne réagisse. Elle vérifia l'adresse de la porte pour voir si elle était bien chez Severus... Ben oui pourtant. Elle alla dans la chambre et découvrit... Potter et Malfoy en train de se faire un poker alors que Severus dormait

« Bonjour Professeur. »

« Bonjour, mais... qu'est ce qu'il a Sev ? »

« Ivre mort... on attend qu'il se réveille »

« Ça veut dire que de toute la nuit il s'est rien passé ? »

« Exactement. »

« Malédiction ! »

« Ben ouais. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il s'est endormi comme un sac alors qu'on en était qu'aux préliminaires... »

« C'est triste. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Bon, alors ... faut le réveiller. »

« Comment ? »

« Ben avec son Coin-Coin pour le bain ! Ducky ! Voldy lui avait offert pour avoir réussi à le rajeunir de 30 ans ! »

« ... »

« Je vais le chercher. »

Revenant après avoir fouillé comme un chien de Black dans la salle de bain de Sev, ce qui produisait de multiples bruits tels que : BLAM, POUET POUET , HII, PAF, VLAN, BROUM BROUM, ZOU(L: ouais...et crac boum hue aussi TT)... et pire encore des génériques, du genre « Bob, l'éponge carrée !! ». Bref, que des conneries, elle trouva enfin le Coin-Coin qu'elle plaça, très très près de l'oreille du Sevy d'amour, puis appuya violemment dessus ce qui produit le son mélodieux du canard de barbarie : « BASTON ». Malheureusement pour elle, en vue d'arrêter le bruit du Coin-Coin adoré, Sevy fit un geste brusque et lui mit sa main dans sa gueule.

« Aieuh ! »

Oh, le joli œil au beurre noir sur Kero... hum... bon c'est pas tout, mais Draco et Harry sont toujours en caleçon dans la chambre de Sev et Sev est toujours endormi... c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils feront des choses intéressantes... oh.... Dommage. Bref, après moult essais, Potter finit par découvrir comment réveiller son Maître de Potions préféré, enfin préféré, il en a qu'un alors c'est forcément le préféré. Bref, il utilisa l'arme secrète du tripotage... hum... Draco il est jaloux... bon ben bref, il se trouve que Severus est très très beaucoup chatouilleux et que il fit un soubresaut de trois mètres dans les airs et il se prit le plafond... pauvre de lui. Bon deux des quatre dans cette pièce à un œil d'une belle couleur noire.... Snif alors. Tout le monde va croire qu'ils se sont battus... enfin c'est à moitié vrai mais bon. Et puis j'en ai marre, je fais une ellipse de temps, et on se retrouve au bal d'Halloween. Non mais. C'est moi qui décide, je suis le narrateur omniscient qui n'a pas de nom il va recommencer lui !

Après la jolie petite ellipse de temps, nous retrouvons nos z'héros dans la Grande Salle où le bal d'Halloween a lieu. Tous ? Non, car un village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur où le latin déteint, euh pardon, je disais une démone dragonne seconde classe est absente... et aussi un misérable mortel très très doué en potions et puis deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones voulant se taper ce mortel. Pour les rejoindre, il faut aller à la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle où des cris retentissent :

« NON PITIE !!! »

« Tu rentres là-dedans et tu la fermes. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Goodbye cruel world (encore une fois) »

« Mais enfin c'est pas si terrible... en plus t'as de la chance Hermione elle a pas voulu nous prêter des robes à elle ! »

« Mais c'est pas une raison, je veux pas porter les robes noires de Snape !! C'est lourd en plus ces conneries ! Et puis c'est long à mettre et à enlever. »

« Justement comme ça, tu les enlèveras pas. »

« Et puis ça tient chaud. »

« Ta gueule où je t'en rajoutes une couche. »

« NON PITIE ! »

« Tu rentres et tu te la fermes. »

« En plus, elles sont trop longues pour moi, j'vais m'ramer la gueule avec ses conneries comme à ma profession de foi avec cette aube à la con trop longue pour moi ! »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Maieuh... »

« Bon, allons-y, courage... »

« Vas-y Kero, vas-y Kero... »

Un pas, deux pas, et... retour en arrière en pleurs

« J'veux pas y aller maman ! »

Mais, les autres ne le voyaient pas d'un aussi bon œil... la suite au prochain épisode des Aventuriers du Survivaure !!... euh, me suis trompée sorry.

TBC...

Merci de vos reviews je vous adore!!!!!! Merci public...!!!!


	12. Vengeance!

Disclaimer ; c'est la même chose qu'avant, c'est chiant ce truc (un peu des Nuls, c'est nul, et de Naheulbeuk, encore plus nul et Orangina aussi pour le titre ) cette fic n'est qu'un ramassis d'idioties...

---------

Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard !

Chapitre 12 : VENGEANCE (mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ?.. . PARCE QUE)

Poussée de force dans la salle, Kero se préparait à essuyer la grande humiliation devant Gryffis, Serdis, Poufs euh... non c'est juste et sa propre maison adorée... snif snif.

Se rapprochant du beau et magnifique buffet à la table des professeurs, elle vit Dumby lui demander si elle avait changé de coiffure... Déjà que les élèves la regardaient comme si elle était pas humaine, ce qui est le cas quand on y pense, mais bon, c'est pas le sujet. Donc, près du buffet elle éloigna Dumby en lançant violemment un bonbon au citron de l'autre côté de la pièce va chercher et sans noix de coco Dumby galopa jusque là bas (Nd Lola: et encore les Monty Python pour le disclaimer en fait, qu'est-ce qui est à toi dans cette fic ?mdr). Soupirant, elle prit alors un Petit Suisse, et en direct devant vous messieurs-dames avant qu'on puisse arrêter cet acte sans précédent (enfin si Alain Chabat, mais bon) ... Kero se ...Petit Suissida. Le Petit Suisse dégoulinant sur les robes noires de Severus, et du blanc sur du noir, qui n'est pas de la béchamel, ça porte à confusion, mais non, c'était du Petit Suisse. Et le pot de Petit Suisse éclaté sur la figure, la démone dragonne s'écroula sur le sol dans un grand râle d'agonie comment ça j'exagère ?. C'est très douloureux, surtout pour le Petit Suisse et les robes de Severus qui étaient lavées grâce à Le Chat, et non pas le chien, parce que Sniffle ne savait pas faire la lessive et ne saura jamais parce qu'il est passé derrière un voile crasseux qui n'avait jamais été lavé avec Le Chat, lui. Mais je dérape, je disais donc, que tout le monde était bouleversé par le Petit Suisside, et personne pour faire du bouche à bouche sur les robes qui mourraient en silence dans des grands bruits d'agonie du genre SPLASH.

Kero qui a raté son Petit Suisside enfin ça dépend, si elle voulait Petit Suissider les robes, là ça a marché mais c'est plus un suicide mais un meurtre, donc elle a assaci... asssaas... zigouillé au Petit Suisse les robes du Maître de Potions le plus sexuel de l'Histoire de Poudlard, élu 50 fois de suite, plus beau parti dans Sorcier Gay aux hormones dérangées Hebdo. Severus essayait désespéramment d'éviter le meurtre de ses robes qu'heureusement qu'il y a Le Chat pour laver les taches et le gras parce que sinon... Bref, un slow passa et Kero par je ne sais quel miracle réussit à faire danser un slow à trois à Sev, Harry et Draco, et ça doit pas être très pratique quand même. Enfin, alors là on ne sait comment, un gars plutôt roux et en fait complètement roux avec des cheveux assez long du genre la coupe de cheveux à Raphinou ou Kira... Angel Sanctuary et sa métempsychose... entra dans la pièce en faisant exploser des pétards un peu partout autour de lui. Les Gryffondor lui firent la fête, comme un chien qui revoit son maître après longtemps. Et Kero balbutia un intelligent et très éloquent

« Kicéça ? »

Personne ne lui répondant, elle entreprit de se saouler à la Bieraubeurre (ayant fini le stock de Firewhisky) dans un coin en évitant de marcher sur la robe bien trop longue et... trop tard... elle marcha sur l'ourlet de la robe, ourlet d'environ 20 cm, et s'écroula sur un espèce de matelas très confortable... sauf que c'était pas un matelas mais un gars plutôt roux qui lui faisait un grand sourire et ... KAWAI !!!!...

Severus, Draco et Harry observaient de loin la scène et vu la couleur rouge tomate de la démone et les petites étoiles dans les yeux... ils mirent au point un plan diabolique...

Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Hermione dansaient ensemble un slow alors que Chourave donnait amoureusement la béquée à Hagrid, et que le Professeur Vector s'était endormi sur le dos puissant de son Firenze, et que Minerva pelotait Rusard dans un buisson, et que Neville faisait des trucs que son crapaud en crèverait d'un infarctus s'il était pas enfermé dans le tiroir de sa chambre.

Mais bon, je disais que dans leur coin, le club des trois pervers qui n'ont toujours pas réussi à se sauter dessus mais ça ne saurait tarder, commençait à élaborer un plan diabolique

« Professeur ? »

« Hum ? »

« Euh... vous avez le regard sadique que habituellement vous me réserviez quand j'étais trop occupé à mater vos mains magnifiques au lieu de faire mes potions et que vous alliez me punir.»

« Ah, mais c'est parce que j'ai une idée sadique voyons. »

« Je me disais... c'est quoi ? »

« Pourquoi je vous le dirais Potter ? »

« Parce que vous vous êtes endormi Professeur. »

« J'approuve. » dit Draco entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

« Deux contre moi... bien... qui ici est pour l'alliance inter maison ? »

« Euh... ben moi tout sur, ou alors j'suis maso de rester avec deux Serpentard. »

« T'es maso ! » x2

« Vous avez vu comme elle se relève pitoyablement de sur M. Weasley ? » reprit Sev

« Oui et alors ? »

« Quelle est la couleur habituelle du visage de notre bien-aimée démone dragonne ? »

« Euh... très pâle ? »

« Exactement, et maintenant ? »

« Rouge gryffondor ? »

« Conclusion ? »

« Euh... »

« Potter... vous avez de la chance que j'adore votre petit cul, sinon je vous aurais déjà insulté »

« C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps Professeur. »

« Ah. Je croyais avoir été le seul à remarquer qu'on le laissait passer dans la classe supérieure que parce que c'était le Survivant »

« J'avais bien remarqué, d'ailleurs pourquoi il est resté en potions ? Il a quand même pas eu un Optimal aux BUSEs ? »

« Hum... c'était pas pour ses capacités en Potions en fait. »

« Oh... Intéressant... »

« Vous avez pas fini de me traiter d'abruti ? »

« Qui a dit ce mot ? »

« Ben personne voyons ! »

« Vous êtes parano Potter... »

« Mais.... »

« ... besoin d'affection ? »

« OUI !!! »

« Ben pas maintenant. »

Pendant ce temps, Kero, d'une belle couleur Gryffondor jurant affreusement avec ses robes de Directeur de Serpentard, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas bafouiller devant le spécimen rouquin devant lui, qu'il paraîtrait quand plus y'en a deux comme ça... pardon, je rêvassais, donc voilà, il fallait dire qu'en plus contrairement à son frangin, il n'avait pas de bottes en peau de dragon et que heureusement sinon le courroux de Kero aurait été terrible !

« Bonsoir »

« Euh... bonsoir » 'bordel, il me parle, il me parle, il me parle, il...'

« Fred Weasley. A qui ai-je donc l'honneur ? »

'Il me tend la main, je fais quoi, je le prends et je l'attire vers moi pour un câlin, ou je la prends et je lui la serre ?' « ... Kero.. Ramarro... »

« Enchanté. »

'Raté pour le câlin' « Moi aussi. »

« Ce ne serait pas des robes à Snape ? »

'De quoi ?... ah !!' « Si c'est celle de Sev. »

« Sev ? »

« Ben oui... pourquoi ? »

« Il est au courant du surnom ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il dit rien ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je suis une Serpentard voyons, je peux me le permettre. »

« Elève de dernière année ? »

'Pourquoi monde cruel...' « Non... Professeur de DCFM. »

« Oh... désolé mais on a l'impression enfin... »

« Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude c'est normal. »

« Ouais, c'est pas comme Dumby qui pourtant a abusé un peu de la Pierre Philosophale et de l'Elixir de Jouvence, mais bon. »

« Pauvre Dumby, Trelawney le prive de dessert ces temps-ci. »

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi il serait avec elle ? »

« Hum... » 'Si je me reprenais un verre moi ?'

« FRED !! »

'Ron a la rescousse, merci, je te promets que tu finiras avec Zabini toi... j'savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire'

« Bon, on se revoit dans la Salle des Profs demain ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, à plus »

Il partit voir son frangin d'un pas guilleret, alors que Kero en manque de raison droite cherchait une corde pour se pendre, mais ne tomba que sur Sev qui surveillait de près ses deux élèves d'un œil un peu jaloux, faut dire que Zabini s'approchait un peu trop de Draco à son goût.

« Tiens, alors tu as fait connaissance ? Il est à ton goût le nouveau prof ? »

« Severus... file-moi un poison lent, très lent, j'veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« J'viens de promettre à Fred que je serais dans la Salle des Profs demain. »

« Mais tu vas jamais dans la Salle des Profs. »

« C'est ce que je dis, je veux me pendre. Et puis il aurait pas pu rester à son poste Hagrid que j'aie pas à promettre des conneries pareilles à un roux au sourire indélébile... »

« Oh, mais je croyais que tu adorais ce roux au sourire indélébile vu la teinte de tes joues s'accordant magnifiquement avec les cheveux de ton ami de toujours. »

« Put... Tréfaction. Qu'est ce que tu racontes !? »

« Tout le monde a dû remarquer que pour une fois tu étais morte de honte, il y en a plusieurs qui ont fait un infarctus sur le coup. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben oui, imagine un peu, t'es capable de faire des conneries plus grosses que toi sans aucune gêne et là tout d'un coup tu bloques à l'idée de parler à un Weasley. »

« Maieuh... j'vais m' saouler pour oublier ma peine. »

« Quelle peine ? »

« Elle est pas encore là, mais elle va venir. »

« Kero ? »

« Oui ? »

« T'as invité des potes à toi ? »

« Non pourquoi mon Sevy ? »

« Parce que y'a des nains qui viennent de rentrer dans la Salle et qui commence à liquider la réserve de bières »

« OUAIS DES NAINS !! MASSACRE !! »

« Hé, mais non, on est en paix avec les nains nous ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai... et si je les aidais à finir la bière ? »

« Oui, ben moi je suis puni par mes deux chéris parce qu'ils veulent faire la fête ce soir. »

« J'ai réussi alors à vous mettre ensemble ? »

« Mais oui. »

« COOL !! HE LES NAINS ATTENDEZ MOI, J'ARRIVE ! »

Une heure plus tard et après le sacrifice de dizaines de tonneaux de bières...

« Voici l'histoire d'un nain capable

De courir vite et de voyager loin

Dans son épopée formidable

Nous le suivrons une bière à la main (ouais)

Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne

On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit

Et on n'aime pas ceux de la surface

(Allez chauffe Gimli, chauffe)

Un jour mon ancêtre Gurdil

Fut envoyé creuser dans la forêt

Y'avait soi-disant du mithril

Si y'en avait on sait pas où y s'trouvait

Il fit sa cabane en bordure

D'un bois touffu peuplé d'elfes sylvains

Des gens qui bouffent de la verdure

Evidemment ça ne fait pas des bons voisins

Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne

On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit

Et on n'aime pas ceux de la surface

(Hé vas-y envoie les tambours)

Arrière, tu n'es pas bienvenu

Lui dirent les elfes en lui jetant des pierres

Voyant que tout était foutu

Il prit la fuite en suivant la rivière

Il fut recueilli par les fées

Ondines bleues bullant sur du rivage (puit)

De l'eau de pluie lui fut donnée

Il recracha (bleurk) tout dans leur visage

Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne

On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit

Et on n'aime pas ceux de la surface

(Ah ben ça c'est sûr)

Courant à travers les fougères

Il arriva près d'un village humain

Bien sûr qu'on y servait de la bière

Mais aucun homme ne voulait servir un nain

Gurdil massacra le patron

D'une taverne à coups de tabouret (aieuh)

Puis il rentra à la maison

Et de la mine il ne repartit jamais

Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne

On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit

Et on n'aime pas ceux de la surface

Ami, restons bien à l'abri

Mangeons, buvons dans nos maisons de pierre

Là-haut c'est peuplé d'abrutis

Allez patron ressers donc une bière

(Et c'est reparti)

Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne

On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit

Et on n'aime pas ceux de la surface

Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne

On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit

Et on aime pas ceux de la surface »

Made in Naheulbeuk

Kero pétait un délire et se sentait même capable de draguer le beau rouquin si seulement elle savait comment faire. Parce que à part un 't'as de beaux yeux tu sais' ou encore un plus franc 'Déshabille-toi', franchement c'est pas une pro, elle préfère caser les autres ensemble, d'où son célibat durable. Alors qu'elle chantait cette chanson lourde de sens et d'émotions made in Naheulbeuk, Severus se tapait son beau crâne remplit de savoir en potions et un autre domaine.. hum... contre le mur en répétant sans cesse « mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne, et je me saoule avec ça tout les deux jours, mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne... Ad lib ». Fred, lui avait décidé de se bourrer la gueule avec elle et les nains, et pour éviter que Kero ne dévoile trop de conneries sur la vie de Poudlard, Severus empoigna Weasley et décida de le traîner à l'écart pour lui parler du magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il avait sauvagement abandonné pour remplacer momentanément l'autre tache pour un an. Heureusement ça suffit pour que Kero évite d'expliquer toute leur quête pour transformer Poudlard en Baisodrome Pussywagon, ou piège à pétasses, puisque Kero s'endormit comme un bébé sur un banc en position du fœtus et en serrant comme une peluche une chope de bière vide.

TBC...

**Désolée pour le big retard mes chéris, mais j'ai été submergée de travail ces temps-ci (Kero avec masque et tuba dans un tas de paperasses, équations différentielles, charge et décharge de condensateur, schéma du matos sexuel, biographie de Freud et plus encore)... mais sachez que je vous adore et que grâce à vos reviews je trouve le courage et la force de continuer vos fics.**

**Merci**

**Kero**


	13. Pourquoi la Salle des Profs? Malédiction

Message de Kero : Désolée pour le gigantesque retard, mais c'était les examens et blablabla, mais en tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirais toutes mes fics, je vous adore fidèles reviewers! (merci pour vos reviews qui m'encourage!)

Disclamer : même chose que d'habitude

Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard !

Chapitre 13 : Mais pourquoi la Salle des Profs ? Malédiction.

Kero se réveilla dans la Grande Salle, avec la bouche pâteuse, une odeur de petit suisse et une migraine à décrocher ses cornes.

« Qu'est ce que je fous là moi encore? »

« Pr Kero ? »

« Moui c'est bien moi? »

« ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ? »

« Moui merci j'apprécierai »

« Tu me reconnais ? »

« Euh… où tu es déjà? »

« Faut ouvrir les yeux »

« ah… » 'Merde le roux !' « euh… oui je te reconnais… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ben tu t'es bourrée avec les nains et puis la fête s'est terminée quand ils sont partis en jurant comme des charretiers et gueulant 'pourquoi y'a plus de bières', et puis tu t'es endormie et on t'a laissé dormir ici, parce que dès qu'on s'approchait tu foutais des coups à tout le monde dans ton sommeil »

« Oh… même à Severus ? »

« Euh… Snape s'est barré à peine une minute après que tu te sois endormie avec Malefoy et Harry »

'Vicieux' « ouais, d'accord. Je t'ai frappé ? »

« Euh, ben comprends moi, j'ai pas voulu essayé après la tentative de Dumby qui a volé à travers toute la salle et a fini par aller pleurer dans les bras de la vieille folle »

« Ouais… »

« Tu vas à la Salle des Profs ? »

« Euh… »

Devant le regard de pauvre petit Chat Potté innocent plein d'amour à revendre, elle gargouilla un petit « oui » et pensa 'je me fais manipuler'.

Pendant ce temps, Severus d'une humeur affreuse sirotait son thé, en effet, il se trouvait qu'à son plus grand malheur, Draco Malefoy s'était endormi et donc lui avait rendu la pareille de la dernière fois et il apprit ainsi à ses dépends que c'était trois ou rien et il est à peine frustré. Il regarda arriver M. Weasley qui traînait derrière lui une pauvre démone dragonne qui le regardait avec des chibis eyes. Hum… elle faisait pitié, y'a pas à dire.

« Pr Snape ! Quelle bonne surprise ! On vous a pas beaucoup vu hier, auriez vous quelque chose à cacher ? »

« Jamais M.Weasley, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, voyons »

« Hum… au fait… c'est pas pour être méchant (en fait si) mais vous m'avez toujours pas donné mon emploi du temps.. à croire que des personnes occupent vos journées et pensées.. Qui est le (mal)heureux élu ? »

« Weasley, c'est pas parce que par le plus grand des hasards vous vous retrouvez en Prof que je peux pas vous flanquer une raclée »

« Hum… oui, bon, euh, … c'est qui alors ? »

« WEASLEY ! »

« Oh… si on peut plus s'amuser »

« Vivement qu'Hagrid reprenne le poste de nouveau »

« ça m'avait manqué vos douces paroles Pr. »

« … »

« Pr ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre »

« Euh, non merci mais j'y penserai »

« C'est Minerva qui fait les emplois du temps, alors lâchez-moi un peu et laissez-moi lire tranquille »

« Oh, vous lisez quoi ? »

« Weasley… »

« Oui ? »

« Du vent, plus vite que ça »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ben parce que ! »

« Quelle éloquence »

« Merci, je sais »

« Donc, vous lisiez quoi ?… Mille et uns aphrodisiaques ? »

« MAIS NON ! ACHETEZ VOUS DES LUNETTES BORDEL ! »

« Oh, je suis désolé »

« Pas du tout »

« Hum… »

« Kero ? Tu ne dis rien ? »

Kero avait suivi cet échange prouvant la grande affection entre ces deux êtres, comme on suit un match de ping pong, c'est à dire qu'elle avait super mal à la nuque la pauvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, oh… instant mémorable, elle parle pas… non. Pas possible.

Nous reprenons le court de notre récit après les 20 minutes d'évanouissements et réanimations du narrateur qui n'avait jamais vu auparavant Kero ne rien dire. Donc nous disions que Kero était bouche bée devant les deux humanoïdes standards qui essayaient vainement de lui faire passer un message, mais comme le cerveau de Kero s'était fait la malle et allait passer ses vacances en Sardaigne, ben la pauvre n'était qu'un ramassis de molécules contenant du carbone 12 et à 80 d'H2O.

« Euh… »

« Kero ? ça va ? »

« Euh… oui… pourquoi ça n'irait pas? »

« Non, rien, où est passé ton énergie de morfale en manque d'affection agressant tout le monde par tes fameuses attaques gros câlins ? »

« Euh… ben, j'sais pas, j'suis peut-être un peu bourrée encore en fait, ou alors j'me suis souvenue de mes tendances suicidaires et SM… »

« Si tu le dis… qu'est ce que tu fais dans la Salle des Profs ? »

« Ben, rien de spécial… elle est toujours aussi vide? »

« Oui, je crois que Dumbledore et Trelawney sont encore au lit, et que McGonagall et Rusard sont dans un placard… elle sert finalement la carte du Maraudeur, j'ai bien fait de la prendre à Potter »

« Et le Professeur Vector ? »

« Hum… je préfère ne pas le dire »

« et Firenze ? »

« je préfère ne pas le dire, j'ai dit… »

« … »

« hum »

« EURK ! ils sont quand même pas là ? »

« C'est quoi le là ? »

« Ben tu sais bien que c'est 'là' »

« Ben non, je vois pas »

« C'est quoi vos histoires »

« Euh… hum… c'est rien »

« Bon, alors vous avez la carte, vous pouvez me dire où est McGo que j'aille chercher mon emploi du temps ? »

« Je pense qu'elle n'aimerait pas être dérangée… »

« Mais Poudlard c'est devenu un bordel ou quoi ? »

« En quelques sortes… »

« JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! LA LA LA TOUT VA BIEN JE VAIS BIEN»

Pendant que les mains sur les oreilles, Fred exécutait la fameuse danse des canards en chantant faux tout et n'importe quoi -- ;, Kero se changea d'un sort parce que ça le fait pas quand même de rester deux jours de suite avec une robe de Severus pleine de petit suisse coagulé.

Severus et Kero observait d'un air de profonde exaspération, vous savez l'air qui veut dire 'mon dieu quel con' l'être qui était à la base un Weasley et un professeur de soin aux créatures magiques à ces heures.

« Il a pas honte ? »

« Ben, dois-je te signaler que t'as chanté les chansons de Naheulbeuk avec des nains en liquidant la réserve de bière ? »

« Mais c'est pas pareil, j'avais bu au moins, il a aucune excuse lui »

« … LA LA LA … »

« Bon, moi je me casse… pourquoi t'étais là déjà à cette heure toi ? Tu étais pas censé passer la nuit la plus sexuellement épuisante de ton existence avec tes deux chéris ? »

« Ouais, ben y'en a un qui semblait pas être d'accord… »

« Ah, Draco a trop bu alors »

« Ouais… »

« Quel dommage »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

« Mouais, tiens le livre est à toi maintenant. Je propose qu'on fasse une pause jusqu'à Noël parce qu'on a casé trop rapidement les couples, il faudrait qu'on espace un peu plus, alors j'attends que tu es enfin réussi à faire des folies de leurs corps. A plus… »

« … LA LA LA…. Kero tu pars ? »

« Euh, oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu veux pas rester un peu ? »

« Euh… c'est à dire que… en fait… j'avais un truc à faire… et puis… »

Non, en fait elle a rien à faire, elle est juste toute rouge et fait un peu lycéenne ce qui fait penser que ce n'est pas étonnant que Fred l'ait prise pour une élève.

« Mais t'es la seule Prof qui ait pas passé le stade de la trentaine… je pensais qu'on pourrait monter le clan des jeunes profs qui veulent traumatiser les pauvres élèves »

« Qui n'ait pas passé le stade de la trentaine ? »

« Mwawawwawa…. J'vais crever…. Toujours aussi drôle Weasley… »

« Severus arrête de rire ou je t'éviscère! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

« … coff coff…Et puis M. Weasley, je tiens à vous signaler que la trentaine c'est jeune, parce que franchement McGonagall, ça c'est vieux ! »

« Euh… vous l'avez pris mal ? Mais enfin Pr Snape… vous avez quel âge au fait ? »

« Hum… mon âge restera un secret… »

« Moi je sais quel âge il a ! »

« Je sais aussi quel âge tu as Kero… »

« ARGH !… J'ai rien dit… »

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a son âge ? »

« Euh… c'est pas celui que tu imagines… »

« Quoi t'as plus de 1000 ans peut-être ? »

« Effectivement »

« Hein ? »

« Bon à plus vous deux ! Faut que j'aille réveiller mes deux abrutis »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Bon, alors tu as quel âge ? »

« Hum… je suis quoi à ton avis ? »

« Ben, une sorcière ? Non ? »

« … bon je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air… »

Un bon moment plus tard dans le mois de novembre, Kero faisait un tour dehors puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cours à donner. Et là… bonheur… elle aperçut une cousine dragonne à elle. Tapant la discute, une demi-douzaine d'élèves la regardant bizarre ainsi qu'un prof, pendant qu'un autre prof ainsi que ses deux concubins (puisqu'on peut pas encore dire amants) observaient leur manigance.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Vous parlez dragon depuis deux heures mademoiselle »

« Je croyais avoir dit que je voulais pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! »

« Oh… Kero. Désolée Pr. »

« Pas grave, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus… il est où le problème là-dedans ? »

« Oh… rien aucun »

Pendant ce temps Harry exposait à Draco la philosophie de Fred, ses points faibles, ses points forts, comment le faire craquer, sur quoi il fantasme…etc… Autant dire qu'il y a un gêne commun chez les Weasley… ils aiment bien les dragons….

« Harry ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit avant qu'il était pire que Snape entendant du Fourchelang ! »

« Hum… tu m'avais pas demandé, et je ne sais pas parler dragon »

« ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Rien rien… juste qu'il est assez excitant quand même quand y'a son frère jumeau avec lui… »

« Toujours partisan des trucs à trois… »

« Moui mais tu m'aimes comme ça… »

« Peut-être Severus, mais moi j'en sais rien…. »

« QUOI ! »

« Ben oui…. »

Kero essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les élèves et de leur affirmer qu'elle fait pas partie de la dynastie des dragons mangeant la chair humaine à ce point.

« Kero, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ! »

« Oh… ben… hum… je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt… »

« Toute l'école le sait sauf moi ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Mais enfin… ben t'aurais pu me le dire quand même, ça se fait pas ! »

« Pff… m'en fous… bon sur ce… je vous laisse… ciao cousine ! »

« Cousine ?….. mais elle parle à qui ?… »

TBC… le chapitre ne sert à rien comme la fic en entier d'ailleurs…


	14. Querelles d'amoureux

Disclamer : même chose que d'habitude

-----------

Entremetteuse célibataire à Poudlard !

Chapitre 14 : Querelles d'amoureux

Fin novembre, alors que trouver un coin tranquille pour s'envoyer en l'air devenait un problème de taille pour trois locataires de Poudlard puisque les appartements de Severus se retrouvaient souvent envahi par un Dumbledore demandant des potions bizarres à Snape et que la chambre de préfet de Draco était fermée pour cause d'inondations, il fut temps pour le Professeur de Potion de se rallier à la puissance maléfique, malveillante, à la culture cinématographique et dessin-animatographique qui fait peur, à la science des esprits et de la Magie noire défectueuse par moment, aux envies sanguinaires et de persécutions inquiétantes, aux cases en moins dans son cerveau de démone-dragonne, bref à Kero quoi, pour pouvoir caser de pauvres élèves et professeurs ensemble.

Alors que Severus et l'autre andouille non abrutie ! pardon et l'autre abrutie, allait prévoir des plans démoniaques pour caser le reste des trucs, euh pardon êtres humanoïdes standards, Draco et Harry se sentaient légèrement délaissés, et étrangement Fred Weasley faisait d'étrange sous entendu sur Halloween du genre : où ils étaient avec Snape une fois l'abrutie bourrée ?… qui donc avait bien pu lui dire ? N'étaient-ils donc pas la discrétion même ? Kero avait-elle encore effacé leur mémoire ? Allait-elle enfin arrêter de les ennuyer ? Allait-elle arrêter de parler nécrophilie à table ? Allait-elle éviter d'étaler ses connaissances sur les viscères au petit déjeuner ? Allait-elle arrêter d'insinuer que Sirius Black était zoophile ? Allait-elle enfin se rendre compte que ce dont elle a besoin est d'un homme viril et enfin les laisser tranquille ? Allait-elle comprendre qu'avoir un don inné pour les langues ne lui permettra pas de rattraper ses notes merdiques d'arithmancie ? Allait-elle enfin arrêter de faire comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres et piquer dans l'assiette de Sev ? Bref tant de questions existentielles sans réponses.

Severus, beau type mâle et viril et de l'autre bord au grand malheur de la population féminine qui à présent souhaite encore plus le violer, bref le Maître de Potions savant si élégamment se servir de sa langue, où donc voyez-vous de sous entendu , fit attendre Weasley et Zabini devant son bureau pour une punition pendant des lustres. Tout cela sans avertir Rusard qui faisait un peu abstinence puisque Minerva était énervé ces temps-ci par la ménopause d'il y a 60 ans. Ce qui fait qu'ils se firent tout deux coursé par Rusard qui ne voulait rien entendre à leurs explications. Se séparant à une intersection Weasley se fit courser par Miss Teigne et Zabini par Rusard. Ron ne se rendant tout d'abord pas compte que ce n'était qu'un chat qui le suivait continua sa digne fuite de Gryffondor, alors que Zabini, bien plus dans le pétrin courrait encore et encore en utilisant son don inné de Serpentard pour la course, et pas la fuite, la course. Courant à travers les couloirs nombreux et essayant de prendre l'escalier avant qu'il ne change de direction ils finirent de nouveau dans la même trajectoire mais en sens contraire. Voyant le dilemme dans lequel ils étaient plongés, ils décidèrent d'un accord muet commun de rentrer dans la Salle à Demande à leur droite, enfin à la droite de la belette et à la gauche de Blaise. Rusard et Miss Teigne se croisèrent sans le remarquer et continuèrent leur poursuite. N'osant tout de même pas sortir immédiatement même si les bruits de pas leur indiquaient qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis, ils restèrent dans cette magnifique Salle à Demande. Salle à Demande comprenant étrangement un unique lit et un tube de lubrifiant. Etrange.

« Weasley ? Pourquoi t'as imaginé ça ? »

« Parle pour toi Serpentard perverti ! »

« Comment ça pour moi, j'ai pas pensé à ça, alors ça ne peut être que toi ! »

« J'ai pas pensé ça, c'est toi qui l'a pensé ! »

« Ou alors on l'a pensé tous les deux ? »

« Tu avoues ! »

« Je n'ai pas pensé au lit…. »

« Je n'ai pas pensé au lubrifiant… »

« Hum…. »

« Hum…. »

« Et si on s'envoyait en l'air ? »

« Suggestion intéressante…. »

Suivant cette merveilleuse idée qui ne demandait qu'à être « approfondie », ils se mirent cœur et âme à plonger dans la luxure et la débauche… magnifique… mais le narrateur se réserve son inspiration lemonique pour un truc à trois, donc passons sur ces spécimens montrant l'alliance inter maison.

Dans un couloir, seul et abandonné, Fred Weasley cherchait une source d'amusement et surtout à comprendre une sorcière bizarre parlant démon. Il abandonna sa réflexion par un très mature « les filles c'est trop compliquée » et décida d'aller dans les cuisines voir s'il ne pouvait pas mettre une crème canari à la place du dîner de McGonagall.

Pendant ce temps Kero se cassait le peu de cervelle qu'elle possédait pour trouver un plan pour caser Flitwick et Graup. C'était un défi de taille. Ben oui, parce que vu celle de Filius et celle de Graup… dilemme… de plus pouvait-il réellement faire quelque chose ? parce que d'un sens, ça ne rentrerait pas, et de l'autre ça rentrerait trop… Interrompu dans ses pensées gerbantes, Fred intervint, aussi rapide que l'éclair ayant réussi à donner la crème canari à McGo…

« KERO ! »

« Oui ? Plaît-il ? C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Comment t'as appris à parler dragon ? »

« Et bien… je ne sais pas moi… il faut croire que j'ai un don inné pour les langues… »

« Qui t'as appris ? »

« Hum… et bien pour tout dire, c'est congénital, j'ai pas eu besoin d'apprendre »

« ? »

« Laisse tomber, bon, tu n'aurais pas vu l'espèce de nain qui donne des cours de Charmes ? »

« Heu… il est parti par là »

« Merci bien »

Partant d'un pas flegmatique (je tiens à préciser qu'il est 3 heures du mat et j'suis encore dans le gaz), elle atteint enfin la porte du bureau du gobelin qui bizarrement, laisse la porte grande ouverte pendant qu'il se saoule en pleurant sur son triste sort de veuf depuis que sa gobeline s'est suicidée en s'étouffant avec une cuillère à soupe. Il avait devant lui, la seule chose qui lui rappelait sa femme… la cuillère tachée de sang coagulé et verdâtre… Pauvre petit… c'est pas très sain de garder ça toujours sur soi. Kero s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau lorsque tout d'un coup, plus vite que Fred, Severus entra, et réussit à force de baratin à le faire aller dans la Forêt Interdite où Graup l'attendait. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il regarda Kero de l'air qu'il utilisait habituellement pour dire à Londubat qu'il n'était qu'une poussière dans l'espace spatio-temporel et que sa misérable vie finira en un majestueux accident de potions qui éradiquera définitivement sa descendance de cette masse immonde grouillant de mortels. Enfin, c'était la version littérale du regard, il pouvait aussi tout simplement en version plus littéraire signifier qu'il affichait sa supériorité.

« Mais, puis-je connaître la raison de ce soudain… grattage de place ! Sale jeune ! J'étais là la première ! »

« Calme-toi petite, j'essaie d'être à égalité avec tes plans… »

« Mais t'es plus à égalité, tu m'as dépassé ! Pourriture mortelle ! »

« Oh, quelle dommage »

« Oh, non je suis toujours en avance j'ai rien dit »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mwawawa ! Je suis diabolique ! J'en ai fait bien plus ! »

« Sal… »

« Merci, je sais. Bien à présent misérable mortel, tu permets, je vais fêter ma victoire sur ton magnifique petit corps de rêve en massacrant des bestioles traînant dans la forêt Interdite et polluant la masse terrestre de leur immonde présence. »

« …. Bien… comme ça j'aurais le temps de battre ton record »

« Que nenni pauvre humanoïde standard ! Tu ne peux point battre ton maître !… Je suis le Jedi le plus malfaisant ! Dark Vador en force ! »

Partant dans son délire scato-sado-masochiste aux idéaux transformés par la pensée hédonisme aux tendances cyniques et légèrement stoïcienne, sans la moindre touche d'épicurisme, Kero prit son katana fétiche ainsi que d'autres magnifiques armes blanches, telles une magnifique hache datant de l'époque victorienne, ainsi qu'une merveilleuse guillotine miniature datant de la Révolution française, puis enfin, elle partit dans la forêt Interdite, prenant garde de rencontrer tout plein de monde à massacrer joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps, Fred cherchait de quoi s'occuper, c'est à dire qu'après avoir traumatisé la moitié de ses merveilleux confrères de travail, il commençait à s'en prendre comme au bon vieux temps à Rusard, c'est alors qu'il aperçut une sorte de jeune fille tout de noir et ocre vêtue, portant sur elle assez de matériels pour recréer le massacre des 88 cinglés et du père de la fille de la mariée et de l'infirmier pervers, c'est-à-dire dans l'ordre un katana, une main et une porte. S'interrogeant quant à la guillotine qu'elle traînait derrière elle ainsi que la magnifique hache qu'un nain avait abandonné et une épée Durandil, et aussi une bombe contenant du méthanol, il la rattrapa.

« Kero ! »

« Oui ? »

« Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Donner libre cours à mes instincts bestiaux, dominateurs et sadomasochistes, pourquoi ? »

« Hum… non rien. C'était juste pour savoir. »

Pendant ce temps dans des cachots humides, froids et sombres….

« HARRY POTTER PREMIER DU NOM ! »

« Oups…. »

« Qui vous a autorisé à migrer dans ma chambre ? »

« Tu veux pas que je vienne habiter chez toi Sev ? Pourquoi ? Draco il a eu le droit lui ! »

« Oui mais ses affaires ne sont pas d'une couleur agressant mes pupilles. »

« Mais t'aimes pas le rouge et or ? »

« NON ! »

« Et moi non plus… »

« Toi Draco t'es pas dans la discussion, occupe-toi de tes jolies petites fesses. »

« Bon d'accord »

« Bien donc je disais… PAS DE COULEUR PUREMENT GRYFFONDORIQUE DANS MA CHAMBRE ! Est-ce clair ? »

« Moui, mais tu me cries tout le temps dessus, il faudrait que tu sois TRES TRES TRES gentil avec moi pour que je me décide à enlever tout ce qui est de la couleur de ma maison de ta chambre. »

« Y compris tes vêtements ? » (air vaguement intéressé par l'offre)

« Oui ça aussi »

Severus s'apprêtait à sauter sur la bonne occasion, quand Draco, le seul l'unique le merveilleusement trop narcissique Draco Malfoy, réapparut. Et surtout, il piqua une crise.

« Vous alliez faire ça sans moi ! »

« Mais non ! » x2

« Ouais ouais, on dit ça et après on s'envoie en l'air dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! »

« Mais non voyons on allait venir te chercher »

« Sur ? »

« Mais oui ! » x2

« Mouais, qui me dit que c'est pas un vil mensonge ? »

« Rien, mais fais nous confiance ! »

« … Chais pas…. J'ferais peut-être mieux de rompre ? »

« NON ! »

« Vous m'aimez ? »

« Mais oui. »

« Non, vous avez pas saisi la question, je veux que vous me le disiez. »

« …. »

« Alors ? »

« Hum…. Bon ben c'est pas pour être méchant mon Dray adoré que j'aime, mais Severus ne sait pas dire ces mots. »

« Ah…. »

« Je confirme. »

« … Ben alors… JE PARS ! VOUS AUREZ QU'A FAIRE UN TRUC MINABLE A 2 ! COMME DE SIMPLES MOLDUS ! »

« Draco… de un, ça se voit que tu connais pas les superbes orgies moldues, de deux je doute que ça serait minable rien que Severus et enfin de trois… RESTE MON ROUDOUDOU JE T'AIMEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

« T'es sur ? Pour les orgies je veux dire… »

« Euh, oui j'ai mes sources…. Hum… »

« Alors vous voulez que je reste ? »

« MAIS OUI ON SE TUE A TE LE DIRE DEPUIS DES SIECLES ! » x2

« Ben alors je reste ! »

Etant donné le caractère extrêmement compliqué de Draco, la direction de cette connerie de fic tient à vous signaler qu'il n'y eut même pas de lemon après cela, mais que dans environ un chapitre encore et c'est bon, il y en aura bien un, donc ne zappez pas !

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une folle mettait tous les bonbons et autres gâteries à la poubelle alors qu'Albus s'était évanoui dès que le premier bonbon au citron était tombé au ralenti sous ses yeux dans un énorme sac noir.

TBC….

Oui, je sais c'est plus court que les autres, mais bon… on s'approche de la fin… et j'ai faim là maintenant, j'vais prendre mon petit déj…. (court comme une folle jusqu'à la cuisine….) SEVERUS REVIENS J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI !

Merci pour les reviews, je vous aimeeeeeee.


	15. La fin d'une épopée

Même Disclamer : rien de m'appartient sauf moi-même et l'invité surprise...

-----------------------

Entremetteuse célibataire (pas tellement que ça en fin de compte) à Poudlard !

Chapitre 15 : La fin d'une épopée…

Nous voilà à la date mémorable du premier décembre. Anniversaire de la démone-dragonne. Elle vient d'atteindre ses 1634 ans et disons que…..

« J'veux un homme mâle et viril ! »

Voilà quoi. Le pot de nutella dans les bras, la cuillère dans la bouche, elle repiquait sa crise, et puis muait légèrement. Elle muait chaque année. Une nouvelle mue disons, ses cornes rapetissèrent encore un peu plus, sa peau toujours plus pâle, ses ailes habituellement presque transparentes prirent plus d'importance, et on pouvait remarquer qu'elles étaient faites d'écailles de dragons et qu'elle virait au noir légèrement.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses merveilleuses amies démones avaient trouvé des plus drôles de lui offrir des strings, choses qu'elle n'avait jamais mises dans toute l'immensité de ses nombreuses vies, heureusement que certaines et certains avaient pensé à lui offrir plein de peluches et autres objets grenouilles, des Dvds de Tim Burton et des gâteaux, un service à table japonais, un statuette Sagittaire et surtout merci papa et maman pour le deuxième tome d'Hellsing, les échantillons de parfum pour gars et le pull du Chat noir.

Elle désespérait et tentait d'oublier en vain sa condition de célibataire forcée, aux tendances SM et surtout sadique(ce qui explique sa condition en fait).

Severus avait réussi à échapper aux mains baladeuses de ses deux chéris alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas forcément. Fred venait de le chercher et de lui demander ce qu'était Kero parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après une explication de trois heures et demi qui n'avançait pas plus le rouquin sur les origines encore vaguement inconnues de la démone-dragonne-vampire qu'était Kero, seule personne possédant un tel arbre généalogique, Severus finit par se débarrasser du rouquin dans ce moment innoportun inuportun inn… bref pas le bon moment du tout. Et enfin il rejoint Kero dans sa dépression pour la réconforter.

« Je connais une bouteille de Whisky qui n'attend que toi »

« J'en veux pas… je veux que du vin rouge et du sang »

« Bon, tu veux que je file une potion à Fred pour qu'il te viole ? »

« Non, il m'intéresse pas »

Choc psychologique… comment ça il ne l'intéressait pas… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?… elle ne voulait peut-être pas que ça se sache ?…

« Bon, alors tu veux que je te sorte dans la forêt interdite pour tuer tout le monde ? »

« Non »

« On peut toujours caser Sinistra et Pompom »

« D'accord »

Finalement le tour fut joué en donnant un lettre d'amour anonyme de la part de Sinistra à Pompom et une lettre de Pompom à Sinistra. Bien sûr toutes les deux avaient été écrites par Severus, mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. L'infirmerie resta alors fermée pendant des heures pendant qu'elle faisait des choses étranges qui ferait baver Cup Of Tea si je décrivais, donc je ne décrirais pas pour la survie de son clavier d'ordinateur, étant donné que la housse protectrice de bave est au lavage.

Tous les objectifs enfin atteints, sauf le lemon qui ne tardera pas trop, Severus pensait caser Kero avec Fred pour la remercier d'avoir arrangé le coup avec Draco et Harry. Il avait réussi à convaincre Fred d'aller lui parler le soir au repas pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire et lui faire un câlin.

Repas du soir :

« Je me fais chier »

Kero, désespérée, vieille, enfin comparée aux autres et en cumulant ses vies oui mais physiquement pas trop non, voulait du sang. Effet secondaire de sa prise d'âge. Et en plus, elle avait caser tout le monde alors y'avait pas moyen de s'occuper. Elle voulait tuer tout ceux qu'ils avaient mis ensemble.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui y'a encore ? »

« T'as intérêt à te taper tes chéris ce soir, sinon l'audience va baisser (et puis Lola serait contente)… »

« Quelle audience ? »

« T'occupes pas »

Fred se rapprocha de la table et de Kero, au moment où la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un jeune homme majeur. Fred n'y fit pas attention et continua dans sa lancée alors que Kero se leva brusquement courut vers lui, le dépassa et sauta dans les bras de l'inconnu qui l'embrassa brièvement (enfin brièvement… c'est une question de point de vue) en lui souhaitant bon anniversaire.

Fred était vert, Severus, Harry et Draco était bouche bée puis pouffèrent de rire. C'est méchant pour Fred, mais bon.

Ils continuèrent à regarder la scène, comme des Grumly voyeurs pendant une douce nuit de juin. (oui bon là faut avoir été chez moi pour comprendre…)

« Désolé de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles, mais j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver. Je me suis perdu en route en fait, et j'ai eu du mal à faucher la voiture.»

« C'est pas grave, du moment que tu es là…. » (chibi eyes)

« Pour le keronapping ça tient toujours ? (histoire d'éviter la tronçonneuse de tes parents en fait) »

« Je fais mes valises et j'arrive ! (il faut qu'on change de noms, d'identités, de pays…)… Mais d'abord, j'aimerai bien profiter de toi … enfin du fait que tu sois là je veux d…»

Severus lui était mort de rire et faisait croire qu'il avait avalé de travers pour dissimuler dans une pseudo-quinte de toux son rire, alors que Kero ne pouvait plus finir sa phrase qu'elle avait de toute façon oubliée dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de son homme.

« Bon, vas-y mais ne prends pas tes 120 peluches s'il te plaît. »

Il faudrait bientôt penser à faire du bouche à bouche à ce pauvre Severus qui s'était écroulé par terre, en train de mourir de rire. Il faut dire qu'il s'imaginait le père de Kero avec une tronçonneuse refaire la pub d'Orangina rouge. Harry et Draco se proposaient tous les deux pour le sauvetage, mais il n'y avait besoin que de une personne, et il ne savait pas qui le ferait. Trop tard, Severus se ressaisit. Zut alors, ils en ont raté une bonne occasion de lui rouler un patin. Mwawawa c'est sadique hein. Harry et Draco très frustré, prirent chacun par une épaule Severus et le tirèrent en dehors de la Grande Salle, passant sans regarder devant Kero, qui de toute façon ne faisait que les entendre passer, préférant accomplir quelques occupations plus intéressantes que ce spectable désolant.

« Kero ! Sauve-moi ! Ils vont me violer ! »

« Donne leur ton meilleur coup ! Tu me raconteras ! »

« Au secours ! »

Il essaya en vain de s'accrocha à une porte et finalement se laissa traîner avec un sourire pervers jusqu'à ses appartements.

« Kero ? »

« Moui ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore transformé un bahut en fic yaoi tout de même ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Par curiosité… c'est quoi ce regard interrogateur ? »

« C'est que je me demande s'ils vont enfin réussir à le faire…. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Severus.

« Mmm… Severus tu embrasses comme un dieu…. »

Qui en doutait ? Harry, qui venait d'être embrassé par le Maître de Potions, avait eu la preuve et regardait à présent Severus embrasser Draco qui les avait observés d'un air jaloux. Draco pouvait à présent approuver pleinement ce que Potter avait dit.

Tous les trois à genoux nus dans ce grand lit, ils s'exploraient, se caressaient, se touchaient, s'excitaient mutuellement, s'embrassaient encore et encore…

Harry sentit un doigt qu'il savait appartenir à Severus s'enfoncer dans ses chairs et lorsque ce doigt habile atteint enfin cette partie sensible, il eut le souffle coupé et le gémissement qu'il émit aurait sûrement été indescriptible s'il n'avait pas été étouffé par la bouche du blond. Au deuxième doigt, il n'était plus capable de penser (pas qu'il pouvait le faire avant, mais c'était pour dire), il sentait la langue de Severus sur son épaule et celle de Draco se glisser entre ces lèvres entrouvertes à nouveau.

Se saisissant des mains du Gryffondor, Draco le fit mettre à quatre pattes, la bouche délectable qu'il embrassait auparavant au niveau de son entrejambe.

Severus observa Harry approcher ses lèvres pour en entourer le membre durci, il sourit lorsqu'il entendit le soupir voluptueux de Draco à ce moment, puis retira ses doigts pour s'occuper plus de sa proie. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir de prendre brutalement ce joli petit cul, de pénétrer violemment ces chairs étroites. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, entraînant un léger cri étouffé de la part du Potter qui enfonçait ses ongles dans le matelas à cause de la douleur. Douleur qui s'estompa légèrement, Severus ayant préféré le laisser s'habituer un peu à sa présence, conscient qu'il avait été assez brutal, avant d'entamer ses mouvements. Alors qu'il commençait à bouger en lui, la douleur s'effaça complètement, transformée en une sensation de bien-être indescriptible.

Le Sang-pur devant Harry frissonnait sous la caresse buccale de ce dernier, ses doigts s'étaient crispés dans les mèches rebelles du Gryffondor et il semblait sur une toute autre planète, ses yeux argents fermés à demi, laissant s'entrevoir une lueur de désir qui fixait le Maître de Potions. Puis il accentua la pression sur la nuque de Potter qui prit alors en bouche complètement le membre du blond qui ferma complètement les yeux en bougeant les hanches pour enfin atteindre l'orgasme le premier dans un gémissement rauque. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts avala consciencieusement le sperme que l'autre avait déversée dans sa bouche chaude et humide avant qu'encore on ne captura ses lèvres, Draco et Harry partageant le goût de la semence.

La main posée sur la hanche de Harry glissa sur cette peau en sueur pour encercler l'érection douloureuse de celui-ci et Severus calqua les mouvements de cette main avec les siens. Les chairs autour de son sexe se contractèrent et sa main dégoulinait de sperme. Il jouit le dernier au plus profond qu'il pouvait.

Tous les trois s'écroulèrent sur le lit en restant serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement à côté, Kero ,assise indirectement sur son fauteuil puisqu'il y avait quelqu'un entre elle et le coussin du fauteuil, pouffait de rire alors qu'elle avait la bouche occupée (et je le fais souvent, c'est pas drôle).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont bruyants franchement ? »

« … Dire que j'ai lancé des sorts d'Insonorisation… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui… »

« J'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été sans alors (mais non je ne doute pas de tes compétences magiques voyons, et je sais très bien que tu as une très bonne endurance)… »

« Tu penses à cette nuit-là ? (tu étais infatigable…)»

« Comment faire pour ne pas penser à…. »

Le reste de sa phrase ne fut qu'un gargouillis, et finalement elle replongea dans de plaisantes occupations.

« …. Une seconde, une seconde ! »

« Vi ? »

« Où t'as mis ta main là… »

« ''''''''''' »

« J'ai rien dit, désolé, réflexe primaire… où en étions-no… ? »

Etrange comme elle ne peut plus finir ces phrases…. (aurions-nous enfin trouver le moyen de la faire taire ?)

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner…

« Merci au fait pour m'avoir mis avec Dray et Harry.. Kero ? »

« Moui mon Severus ? De rien. (la vie est belleeee…) #et une Kero déconnectée de la réalité, une#.»

« C'est qui ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Lui là, à côté de toi avec des lunettes, qui parle pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. (et qui n'a même pas réagi au fait que tu m'appelles « mon Severus » en plus)»

« Ah ! Lui !… Mon homme rien qu'à moi, mon Nounours, mon Winnie, ma chère molécule, la prunelle de mes yeux, l'….. »

« Et pourquoi tu rougissais alors près de Weasley ? (je crois que tu as fait rougir ton homme au fait.)»

« Euh, je t'ai mis sur une mauvaise piste je pense, mes rougissements étaient dus à l'idée de lui et son jumeau ensemble. »

« Ah… d'accord… Pourquoi t'as voulu caser tout le monde au fait, me dit pas que c'était uniquement distractif tout de même »

« Ben en fait… »

« C'est soit ça, soit elle vous tuait tous et montait un Fight Club. (comme avec Patou d'après ce qu'elle m'a racontée) »

« Voilà, il a raison en fait. (écoute-le, c'est la voix de la sagesse…, et oui oui, comme avec Patou ) »

« J'ai toujours raison voyons. »

« Euh non… »

« (sado)… »

« … Pour… éviter … de … tous… nous… tuer ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Saine distraction, tout de même. Finalement les autres ont raison de dire que tu n'es qu'une perverse. »

« Même pas vrai… ils disent que je suis nymphomane… mais je nie.»

« Tu l'es. »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« VOS GUEULES TOUS LES DEUX… »

« Si »

« Non… ah au fait quelle autorité, j'suis impressionnée… on en était où ? »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non. Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce que tu m'as dit, que tu ne voulais pas me dire parce que ça risquait de te faire passer pour un pervers ? »

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de qui a eu l'idée de s'amuser avec de la chantilly ?»

« Ben c'est moi bien entendu voyons. (trop mignon quand tu rougis… ) »

**FIN !**

Et voilà, une fic finit à présent, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout et m'ont laissé des jolies reviews pour m'encourager à la finir. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que la lirevous aura autant amusé. Prevenez-moi si vous voulez un épilogue ou non, en fonction des reviews, je pourrais peut être écrire quelque chose pour vous .. A la prochaine tout le monde...


End file.
